Harry Potter Ficlets
by BertaS
Summary: Kind of a catch all for various shorter stories, ficlets, scenes and short one shots. Please look for warnings at the top of each chapter. I own very little and it would not be worth your time to sue me.
1. Soup

Soup

By BertaS

Description: Summer after fifth year. Harry helps Aunt Petunia make soup.

AN: I don't know where this came from, maybe I was hungry. I sat down to work on something else (my fic Hairy Snape actually) and this is what came out. Enjoy.

BertaS J

**Soup**

Harry wandered through the house and into the kitchen where his aunt was straining the contents of her largest soup pot. There were multiple vegetables - potatoes, carrots, onions, green peppers and leaks setting on the side board ready to be washed and cut up. Harry smiled slightly as he chose a sharp knife and began humming along with the radio as he started to prepared the vegetables.

The woman turned at the sound and frowned, "What are you doing? I thought _those people_ said you wouldn't be doing any chores this summer."

Harry paused as he shrugged, "I don't mind helping, Aunt Petunia. They just won't let me be forced to do anything." He concentrated on cutting the potatoes in even sized pieces. "In fact, I noticed the back garden needs some work and that the grass needs cut. I'll start on that tomorrow."

She sighed, "Actually, I wanted to make some changes to the back garden." She returned the liquid and herb packet to the pot and began picking the meat from the bones of what Harry recognized as the remains of the roast chicken from the previous night.

Harry glanced out the window and watched with a smile as a gray tiger striped cat set stiffly under the azaleas. "What did you have in mind?"

Petunia also looked out the window and frowned, "That cat is not normal."

Harry actually laughed, "No she's not, more like extraordinary."

Her hands stilled and she stared at her nephew, "I don't suppose you know anything to keep animals out of the garden?"

"Not her," he nodded out the window, "although I may be able to get some special fertilizer that would work for most animals." He smirked internally as he thought of the reaction to his request and to what Uncle Vernon would say if he found out that Harry was using Dragon dung on his yard. "I'll write some letters this evening."

She nodded as she resumed preparing the meat and explaining exactly what she wanted in the garden.

By the time the soup was complete and simmering Harry had a drawing and notes to work from. He could not remember ever having such a pleasant afternoon with Aunt Petunia.

Harry stepped out the door to survey what he wanted to do the next day only to pop his head back in and say, "You might want to put on some tea, I'm going to bring in the cat."

Petunia was shocked beyond belief when the boy returned quite wet and caring the enraged gray cat. As he sat it down on one of her kitchen chairs she opened her mouth to berate him when the cat shifted and became a harsh looking older woman. Petunia grabbed the back of the chair in front of her in fear. One of _those _people was in her house. Not only that but she had been watching the house all afternoon.

Before Petunia could get her wits about her to berate her nephew the harsh woman was hissing at the boy, "Mr. Potter should you ever pick me up in that manor again I promise you, you will not come away unscathed."

Harry's eyes went huge and he stuttered, "I… I'm sorry Professor, b… but that's the way Mrs. Figg taught me to pick up cats, when I was five." He shifted uncomfortably, before trying to distract the woman, "Professor this is my Aunt, Petunia Dursley, Aunt Petunia, this is Professor McGonagall, from my school."

The two women sized each other up. Both deciding that it would be impossible to like the other and both deciding on overt politeness to disarm the other.

Thus began the strangest conversation that Harry had ever witnessed.

That's All Folks

A/N: Again I don't know where this came from. I do hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Hell

Hell

By BertaS

A/N: This sat for several months in my unfinished thoughts file as the idea for the first four paragraphs. Then Deathly Hollows came out and it became a way to offer Severus Snape a second chance. I know that the characters are a bit OOC but I think death or near death experiences would change anyone. Besides that's how I want them. BertaS J

**Hell**

"Oh Merlin," the man groaned, "I die and the first person I see, is you. I've gone to hell haven't I?" The man on the floor sneered as he glared up at the other man.

Sirius Black shrugged, "Don't bitch, they sent my Mother, to do my orientation." He held out his hand to assist the Potions Master to his feet.

"Ew," Severus Snape shuddered and curled his lip as he ignored the hand and stood on his own, "I suppose I should offer my…" he paused briefly to searched for a word other than sympathy, "condolences."

Black grinned, "It could always be worse. Albus is around here somewhere." He waved around in a non-directional way, "Foisting those disgusting sweets of his on any unsuspecting soul he can find." He made a face that involved sticking out his tongue and making a retching sound.

Snape shuddered even harder, "This is definitely Hell," he mumbled as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure it was supposed to be possible to get a headache when you were dead but he always developed one in Black's presence.

"No, not really." Black shook his head, "This is just a way station. Souls come here first." He moved his hand almost pointing this time, "They decide at the ticket counter where you will go. Sometimes they let you come back and work or to greet and escort special people. That's what the Dumbledore is doing."

Snape took in his surroundings for the first time, it was familiar, almost like the train station where one went to catch the Hogwarts Express. Benches and seats scattered around the rather large open area with train tracks to either side. There were kiosks with what appeared to be travel brochures, periodicals and muggle style televisions scattered around as well as the ticket booth that Black had indicated.

"Seems rather busy." Snape frowned at the lengthy lines, there seemed to be quite a lot of familiar people stood queued at the three open ticket windows.

"Yeah, but," Black looked at one of the telly's, "I think it's going to get worse. Probably get quite crowed and hectic pretty soon."

Snape looked at the telly that Black seemed fascinated with. He was astonished to see Potter was in the forbidden forest apparently in the process of confronting the Dark Lord. He was incensed that the little brat didn't even have his wand out. He saw the flash and the screen went killing curse green.

Snape and Black both turned to the area where Snape had arrived. Black smiled, when he saw Dumbledore move into that area and with a twinkle vanished.

Snape noticed others arriving and immediately head to the ticket booth with no assistance. "Black, why do I need special attention and why hasn't Mister Potter arrived yet?"

Black sighed, "You, Severus, have a choice that they," he waved his hand, "don't have. You can go back. You did get the bezoar into your mouth and that ruddy snake missed the carotid artery."

Snape's mouth hung open, and he blinked several times, "What about Potter?"

Black looked at the still green screen of the telly and shrugged, "That apparently has not been decided yet. My guess is that they sent Albus to talk to him in private."

Snape pondered, Did he truly wish to go back? To return to face what he had done? The only answer he could come up with was, maybe, but not if the Dark Lord was going to win.

"How long before I have to decide?" He ask looking around again, his gaze settling briefly on the green screen of the telly.

"The sooner the better." Black stared at the telly and almost whispered, "I wish I could go."

Curiosity got the better of the Potions Master, "What do you mean?" He frowned wondering why he even cared.

Black shrugged, "I didn't get here as you did, or as they," he swept his arm around at all the dead souls, his eyes stopping on one of the couples caused him to pause, "did." He swallowed hard as he turned his attention back to Snape, "I, while corporeal I am neither alive nor dead. Falling through the veil as I did, means that I can go nowhere, neither back nor forward." He seemed to gather himself together as he gestured to either side at the trains just pulling in. "You must decide now."

Snape scowled at the couple that had caught Black's eye, "I will return if Potter does. He may need… someone." He also didn't like the looks of either train. The one was all bright and shiny blue, silver and gold. The other was so soot begrimed that it was impossible to tell it's original color.

Sirius had a pained look on his face as he watched the couple he had noticed earlier, Remus and Tonks fell in to line arm in arm, "Yeah, good. For what is worth I want to thank you for saving Harry all those times. And to say," he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for the way we… I treated you. Tell Harry…"

Snape nodded and then groaned in pain as he rolled on to his side choking on the bitter tasting stone in his mouth. His hand automatically searching in the pocket of his robe for the blood replenishing potion and the general healing drought that he knew was there.

Finite Incantatem

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I know that some of you will say this is a great beginning of a new story however there really is not any more.


	3. White Lies

**White Lies**

By BertaS

Description: Just a little ficlet that gives one way Harry could defeat Voldy.

Disclaimer: When dealing with Dark Lords, it is not always wise to be truthful.

The two wizards faced each other. One tall and slim with snake like features and a commanding presence. The other young, short and skinny. The unkind might even call him scrawny.

The taller of the two laughed and scoffed, "You can't kill me you week, pathetic, little excuse for a wizard."

Harry Potter snorted, "Actually Tommy, it has been foretold that I can and I will." He started reciting, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies."

Voldemort's eyes went wide, this was the very prophesy that sent him after the Potters in the first place. He sneered, "That doesn't say that you will, only that you have 'Power'. And we all know you are to week and stupid to use it properly."

"Ah, but Tommy," Harry's eyes brightened as he smiled, "you see, there's more." He laughed as the shopping shows his aunt liked to watch, flashed through his mind. "He will have a power the Dark lord knows not, and the Dark Lord must die by the champion's hand. For the world can not survive while the Dark Lord lives."

Harry had been working his way closer to Voldemort and by last word was close enough to spring. Wrapping his fingers around the man's throat and growling, "It just starts repeating after that."

In his surprise at being physically attacked and the distraction of finally hearing the rest of the prophesy, the Dark Lord went down, flat on his back with the younger man straddling him.

Harry began banging the snake-like head on the stone floor as hard as he could while maintaining an ever tightening grip on his throat.

The Death Eaters present were reluctant to fire any spells at the young man for rear of hitting their Lord.

Members of the DA, the Order and the Aurors had no such compunction about engaging the Death Eaters.

Voldemort thrashed under the Champion of the Light but was unable to break free. As the groups broke into individual duels a soft chanting could be heard.

Hermione and Luna had found the spell in the Black Family library. According to the book it was designed to capture the souls of the wicked. A glass ball a little bigger than a marble was usually used to facilitate this capture. Since Voldemort's soul was connected to those of his Death Eaters, they had decided to use one of Professor Trelawney's crystal balls. Just in case some of the Death Eaters were dragged along.

A resounding crack sounded as the chant reached it's end. The black shadowy thing that Harry remembered from first year seeped out through the large crack in the back of the Dark Lord's skull. It attempted to flee, but was quickly sucked into the glass sphere.

The Death Eaters began to scream. Most crumpled to the floor. Others, mostly the inner circle went stiff and similar black shadowy thing came out of them to join the Dark Lord in the glass ball.

When silence returned the crystal ball was full of an oily black smoke. Harry stood holding the sphere and turned to the others, "I need to get into the Ministry, specifically the Department of Mysteries. This," he lifted the sphere containing the souls of the dark Lord and the worst of his Death Eaters, "This is going through the Veil of Death."

There was a ragged chorus of cheers as it sank in with all those present that it was over. The light had won.

fin

AN: I found this and a couple of other half finished thoughts in one of my old notebooks. By notebook I mean lots of lined paper bound by a spiral of wire. I don't know if I was planning anything else for this as I only vaguely remember scribbling it down while at work. Oh well hope you enjoy. Anyone that wants to complain about the prophesy being wrong, please see my disclaimer.

BertaS


	4. Trust

-1TrustBy BertaS2007

Description: Description- One act of trust on the part of someone who has no reason to trust can change everything. Severus Snape finally sees Lily in her son.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to the Harry Potter universe.

**Trust**

Harry Potter, teen age wizard was once again at his Aunt's house on Privet Drive. Not only was he there but, he was once again allowed no real communication with his friends and once again he was in mourning. He had watched his godfather fall through the veil only a few short weeks before.

During the time Harry has been at his relative's house this year he had spoken with Hedwig at length. He had spoken of Sirius, of all the good things he could remember as well as some of the bad. And somehow, Hedwig had made him feel, if not better, at least able to cope. Perhaps it was just that she was a very good listener.

The Dursleys were expecting one of Vernon's clients for a dinner and Harry was in his room, having been ordered again to pretend he didn't exist. He had cleaned the house after having been allowed to eat a rather large breakfast, well, for at the Dursleys it was large. And he had the promise of eating the leftovers this evening. Therefore, just as he released Hedwig to take his twice weekly 'I'm okay' note to the order, he was surprised to hear his uncle bellow, demanding his presence in the living room.

As it turned out, Vernon's client was Lucius Malfoy accompanied by his sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrange. How they managed to posed as Muggles long enough to make it into the house was beyond Harry.

As soon as Harry had made it to the ground floor his arm was grabbed in a bruising grip and Vernon was shoving him into Malfoy's grasp. The blond wizard quickly forced Harry to touch a Port-key and he was whisk away to a dark dank cell. As usual, Harry sprawled gracelessly on arrival.

A snort from the darker portion of the cell caused Harry to scramble to his feet and peer around warily. Three stone walls, ceiling, and floor, the last wall was simply close set iron bars with no visible door. The shadows along the back wall seemed to coalesce into a black draped seated human form.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain, yourself?" the shape sneered in a voice that Harry was all to familiar with.

Harry relaxed slightly as he slumped, leaning against the wall of the cell furthest from his cell mate. "My Uncle is an idiot."

The man still sitting in the gloom snorted, "That, does not explain your presence, in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor."

"Actually Snape, yeah, it does." Harry shook his head, shrugged, and sighed, "He sold me out. Malfoy is probably killing him and my aunt right now," he huffed angrily before sighing. "May I ask what brings you to," he glanced around, "these fabulous accommodations?"

"Hmmm, you are most likely correct." Snape sighed, "To answer your question, Lucius seems to believe he has proof that I am a spy for the Order of the Phoenix." Snape shifted slightly on what Harry now realized was a narrow bench, "I was under the impression I was to be the main event at the next dark revel." He shrugged, "Pity, that seems a bit unlikely now." He said with only the slightest of smirks.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sure you will be a wonderful warm up exercise for those privileged Death Eater attendees." He said sarcastically as he looked around the cell. It was about the same size as his bedroom at the Dursleys but seemed bigger as the only thing in it other than Snape and himself was the bench that Snape was currently sitting in the middle of. It was big enough for them both to sit comfortably but would be to small for either of them to actually sleep on. He frowned, the other man had not really moved and looked exhausted. "How long has he had you locked in here, Professor?"

Snape snorted, "Since the evening after the Express left Hogwarts?" he sighed, "How many days does that make, six or seven?" He was trying to remember how many times someone had thrown something resembling food into the cell with him.

Harry's eyes went wide, "Professor, that…" he stepped closer to the man. "Schools been out for almost three weeks now." He said softly as he frowned.

Snape blinked, "I see," he snorted, "that would mean, they have brought food," he sneered half-heartedly, "if that is what you wish to call it, every third day or so." He spoke dully before smirking slightly, "No wonder I'm a bit," he tilted his head to one side looking at the boy, "peckish."

Harry smiled a little at what had to be the most massive understatement he had ever heard and moved closer intending to sit, "Budge over a little Professor."

"Mr. Potter, it would be better if you stayed over there." Snape gestured imperiously at the far side of the small space.

"But why, I want to sit down." Harry said petulantly as he stood next to the seated man.

Harry saw the Potions Master shudder as he answered, "Because I get testy when I am hungry, Mr. Potter." He knew he seemed unreasonable, but even from where he was he could smell the boy.

"Don't we all?" Harry snapped in irritation, "But you being hungry doesn't explain why I can't sit down." His voice rose almost making the end of the sentence into a question.

Snape's eyes flashed and his lips curled back as he snarled, "Your food isn't trying to sit beside you!" His eyes went round and he slapped his hand over his mouth as he turned away. Now sitting sideways on the bench he seemed to hunch in on himself as he leaned one shoulder against the wall.

He had not been quick enough to keep Harry from seeing the razor sharp fangs or the look of true hunger on his face.

Harry had taken a half step back, blinking in confusion for a moment. "Professor?" he ask hesitantly. "I never believed them you know. The rumors, I mean." He sighed, "You really are a vampire?" It almost wasn't a question. He started to reach out and lay his hand on the man's shoulder in an attempt to get him to turn back around, but stopped.

Snape sighed, "I am not." He sounded tired even to himself.

Harry frowned, "Professor, I saw." Harry was going over in his mind all the information he could remember about vampires. None of it was very comforting.

The older man snorted as he nodded, "Habit, Mr. Potter. You are now one of four that have and two of those are dead and one would be better off so." He sighed again. "I am not a vampire." He held up his hand to forestall the boy's comments. "I am what the wizards who became the first vampires were trying to emulate. I am," he spoke a word that Harry didn't understand. "Occasionally called a 'day walker' or 'borne vampire' although neither of those is actually accurate."

"But you do drink blood?" Harry questioned without moving.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Snape nodded sighing, "and at the moment I am quite hungry, so stay on the other side of the room." He didn't think he would loose control but it was possible if he went long enough, especially as he had also had very little normal food.

Harry was surprised that Snape seemed concerned for him. "How much blood are we talking, Sir? A little bit or a lot? Are there other consequences such as being turned into a vampire or do you become excessively violent?"

"I do not… a liter maybe two." He shook his head sighing again, "Is there a point to this line of questioning, Potter? As I am not in any mood talk to you about the facts of life."

"Yes, there is." Harry came to a decision and laying one hand on the black clad shoulder as he thrust his other in front of the man's face. "I'd rather feed you willingly now, than wait till you loose it and rip out my throat." He paused a second, "Oh and on that other subject," He smirked "Sirius gave me, waaay more information on that, than I will take care to ever need to know."

Snape could do nothing but stare at the pulse point on the boy's wrist for what seemed like a very long time. He started to shake his head as what the boy had said began to sink in.

"It's okay." Harry said softly as he moved his forearm closer, "There is no point in both of us being hungry." He was standing close enough to feel the man shaking, "You'll want to hold my arm, in case I jerk or try to pull away. Not that I intend to but," he shrugged a little, "it is a natural reaction to pain."

Snape looked up at the boy's face and Harry smiled slightly. "And I don't want to hurt your teeth."

Snape clamped his lips shut and Harry smiled widened a bit, "It's not going to cause me any lasting harm, is it?" He knew that his aunt donated to the local blood bank every other month and took no hurt from it, so he assumed that the loss of a liter or two shouldn't bother him too much.

Snape shook his head as he took hold of Harry's wrist and turned back to stare once again at the pulse point, "You are certain of this, Mr. Potter?" he whispered. He was surprised and a bit awed that the boy would make such an offer. It was unusual to find a wizard willing to donate even small amounts of blood for potions. It was in fact almost unheard of and he had never actually fed from a wizard, hunting almost exclusively in Muggle areas.

"Yeah." Harry said and Snape licked the area he thought the vein would be, feeling for it with his tongue. Harry gave a shaky little laugh, "Just promise you'll stop if I like, faint or something, okay?"

Snape nodded and with a small growl quickly sank his fangs in to find the vein.

"Ah," Harry quickly cut off the cry of pain to breath deeply.

Snape gripped the wrist a bit tighter even though the boy had not actually tried to pull away and he made an interrogatory noise even as he sucked greedily on the wounds he had made.

"S'okay," Harry reassured, "Just hurt a little more than I was expecting." He moved his free hand, "Easy now," he stroked the man's hair as he tried to control his own breathing. "Slow down, we have plenty of time," the man's hair was softer than he thought it would be. "No need to give yourself indigestion." Snape was now making little pleasure noises as Harry continued to stroke his hair and speak soothingly, "Easy, that's it. Does it taste good?"

Harry could see Snape's eyes occasionally looking up through his lashes, "It's okay for you to enjoy it." Soon he found himself leaning against Snape's shoulder while still caressing the back of his head. He whispered, "You should probably stop now, I'm feeling a bit light-headed."

"I know." Snape mumbled as he continued to lick the blood off of Harry's arm, healing the wounds his teeth had made. Eventually Snape let go of his arm and looked up.

Harry smiled softly and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and with his other hand still on the back of Snape's head he gently wiped a small amount of blood from his chin. Snape blinked, he was as surprised by the boy's kindness as by his original offer.

Severus Snape had never been a particularly kind person himself and did not really understand it in others. However the boy's actions reminded him of Lily.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp squeal of metal on metal and he turned quickly trying to look down the corridor outside their cell.

Snape stood abruptly pulling Potter with him into the darkest corner of the cell.

Harry was surprised by the Professor's quick movement as he had not heard the noises and questioned, "Professor?"

Snape whispered, "They are coming," as he backed further in to the shadows.

Harry shuddered, "That's weird." The shadows around them seemed to change color, they became more vibrant. The cell seemed to be far away down a tunnel of sorts.

Severus looked around, quickly turned the boy and threw him over his shoulder before whirling and running at top speed. Flitting from one shadow to the next, sometimes having to dodge and make right angle turns to stay in the darkest areas, to remain unseen.

Harry had caught a glimpse of an amused smile on his potions professor's face before finding himself being carried like a sack of meal over the man's shoulder. What followed was a kaleidoscope of blurred, upside-down images that were mostly obscured by the man's billowing clothing.

When Snape finally stopped Harry was dizzy and a little disoriented form blood loss and the difficulty of breathing in the position he had been in while being carried through a place that humans were not meant to be.

Snape was actually surprised that the boy was still conscious let alone mostly coherent.

Snape was also having a bit of difficulty, in that he was breathing hard leaning over with his hands on his knees and his head hanging down.

Harry whispered, "Where are we?" before actually looking around.

Snape shook his head, "I am uncertain." He straitened looking around, "I was trying to get to my home but I believe I have gotten turned about some how." He rubbed his face and shook his head in an attempt to clear his thinking.

"_Shadow-walking_ is not a talent I employ often, especially for long distances as it takes a good bit of concentration to find your way and rather a bit more power than I usually have available." He blinked several times, "I doubt I will be able to do it again as I am," he almost grinned, "feeling quite intoxicated."

Harry frowned as he stood up from where he had sprawled when Snape put him down and looked around, "It's alright Professor, I know where we are. Come on." He beckoned the older man to the back door of the house next to the one who's tree shadowed garden they had stopped in. The houses all seemed to look the same to Snape just squares of brick and wood. He was a little shocked that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor would just walk in to someone's home but followed quickly.

They went through an extremely clean kitchen into an equally clean hall, Snape glanced into a lounge as they turned to go up the stares. There was a multitude of still pictures, mostly of a hugely obese blond child. Potter immediately turned left and went to the end of the hall to a door with a cat flap and multiple locks on the outside.

"Potter where…?"

Harry shook his head as he opened the door, "You brought me to the one place I would prefer never to see again." He walked across the room and picked something up off the desk. "Welcome to my… room, Professor." He looked disgusted and embarrassed.

Snape looked around stunned. This was Potter's home? There was very little in the room that he wouldn't classify as rubbish. Potter moved around the room tossing random things in to the trunk that sat open in the middle of the small space.

"But…?" Snape continued to look around bewildered, "I thought…"

Harry's chuckle held no mirth, "Yeah, I know. I'm a Potter, my relatives should fall all over themselves to make me happy? You have obviously never met my Aunt Petunia."

Severus' head came up and he stepped back as though he had just run headlong into a brick wall. "He gave you to Petunia?"

Harry was looking at him oddly when a noise in the hall caused them both to whirl toward the door.

"So, you're back?" The thin, long necked woman sneered. "And brought another of your unnatural freaky friends with you."

Snape looked the woman up and down and drawled, "Hello Petty." He purposely used the diminutive that was Lily's favorite nickname for her sister. And coincidentally, Petunia's least favorite, "If I had thought about it, I would have realized that he was brought to you." He shook his head as his eyes narrowed, "I would have come sooner, but then, I was assured that he was being well cared for." He looked around the room and sneered, "Apparently, I was lied to."

The look on the woman's face was priceless, "You, you're that… that boy?" She shuddered taking two steps back and reaching in to her blouse to bring out the small silver cross she always wore. "Get out of my house." Her voice shook, "Harry come away from him. You don't know what he is."

Harry tilted his head at Snape, "Why am I surprised that you know my aunt?" He sighed, "I suppose she is the forth, the one that you didn't mention."

Snape just hummed as he inclined his head, "Please finish packing Harry, you will not be returning." His eyes never left Petunia's.

Harry smiled and slammed the lid to his trunk, "Good. Let's go."

A/N: I don't think there is any more to this, but you never know.

BertaS

Trust

page 8


	5. Odd Behavior

_**Odd Behavior**_

_By BertaS_

_2008_

_Description: A short AU story on how Harry and Severus became a couple. Takes place one year after Harry's seventh year. Harry tries to figure out why Severus is acting odd._

_Warnings: Light Slash - light D/s - Implied solo - male on male kissing - Fluff_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. If you sue me, you will get a overweight cat, a lazy dog and two children that are constantly in 'need' of __something _that requires giving them large sums of money.

A/N: This is another one of those stories that sat as a half formed idea in long hand, before I decided to type it up and offer it for your entertainment. 

**Odd Behavior**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Vanquished watched as the tall, dark haired man once again hung his head and apologized for some thing that they both knew was not his fault. 

Since the destruction of the Dark Lord, Severus Snape had stayed with Harry, in fact he rarely left his side. Harry had protected the Potions Master from the Aurors, the Press and from the Headmaster who, when it became clear that Snape would be left free, seemed to think that Snape owed him his loyalty and tried to claim that Severus was only safe with him at Hogwarts.

Severus' behavior over the last year had been a bit erratic, one minute angry and belligerent, the next contrite to the point of subservience. The latter behavior was becoming more and more the norm as time went by. 

This had prompted Harry to do a bit of research even going so far as to ask Hermione to help when he was unable to find anything useful.

Harry sighed, as he sank down in to a chair, "Sev, it's not your fault, come here please." He wasn't sure exactly how to help the older man but was determined to try.

Harry was a more than a little shocked when Severus did not sit in the chair opposite him, but gracefully dropped to his knees at Harry's feet.

When the man started to lean forward, Harry recognized the move as one that Voldemort had insisted on. "Stop!" Harry had not intended to shout but that is how it came out.

Severus froze then started to shake.

Harry sighed before whispering a bit harshly, "I'm not HIM, Sev. Please don't act like I am."

Severus whimpered softly and leaned a bit further forward, not to kiss Harry's hem or feet this time but in an unconscious attempt to protect himself from the blow or curse he apparently thought he deserved.

Harry leaned forward speaking softly, "What is going on Sev? You are not acting like yourself." He shook his head in confusion.

Harry watched as Severus seemed to struggle with his answer opening his mouth a couple of times only to shrug before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Harry reached out to lift Severus' head wanting the man to look at him. Severus flinched but this time Harry didn't stop, didn't pull away. Sliding his fingers along Severus' jaw and cupping his cheek, making him tilt his head back. Harry was surprised that Severus seemed to lean into the touch as he closed his eyes. Harry usually avoided touching Severus because the man flinched so at even the most innocent of touches.

"What's am I going to do with you Sev?" Harry whispered softly as Severus hand came up to hold Harry's hand against his cheek and he opened his eyes. He seemed a lot calmer than he had been earlier.

Harry thought Severus mumbled, "What ever you want," as he turned to nuzzle Harry's hand.

Harry frowned slightly thinking, 'Huh, what is that supposed to mean?' He was a bit distracted by the soft lips brushing against his wrist. He shook that thought away and brought his other hand up to push some of Severus' hair away from his face.

"Sev, look at me." When Severus' eyes finally met his, Harry continued, "Now, tell me what you want."

Severus blinked, "I…" he swallowed, "I…" he rather suddenly leaned forward laying his head in Harry's lap as he slid his arms around the young mans hips, "Please… please don't hate me. Please don't sent me back to Albus." He half sobbed, half moaned.

Harry was stunned but immediately began stroking the distraught man's hair and back while pulling him closer and murmuring soft reassurances. He let Severus calm a bit before trying to talk to him again.

Harry was amused to realize that some how Severus had moved and was now curled in his lap. Smiling Harry once again tilted Severus' head up. 

Severus' eyes were lidded, his lips slightly parted and Harry couldn't resist leaning in to the man for a soft kiss. Severus surprised him again by seeming to melt in to the kiss, pressing against him and opening his mouth apparently inviting Harry to explore.

When Harry finally pulled away in need of oxygen, he found tears streaming from Severus' eyes. It only took him a few seconds to realize what had happened.

"Oh god, Sev, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He once again pushed the hair from the older mans face. "I promised myself I would never take advantage of you like that."

Severus just stared at him with a very odd expression.

"I know you don't like being touched. I'll respect that. I won't do it again." He released all hold on the older man, even though all he really wanted was to hold him tighter and never let go. He didn't realize that Severus was reluctant to move or that he was trying to say something. Harry was even able to convince himself that Severus was just shocked and that he had forced his attentions on the Potions Master.

Disgusted with himself, Harry practically pushed Severus off of his lap. "It won't happen again." He said harshly as he tried to pull himself together. 

Severus stood schooling his face into stony acceptance, he gave a sharp nod and stalked from the room.

Later that day Harry was in his study still brooding when Hermione came in with several large folders. She took one look at Harry and ask, "Alright, what happened?"

Harry sighed, "I… Sev… We…" He stood and began to pace, "I don't even know how to say it so you'd understand." He stopped by the table that held his pensive. Extracting a memory, he gestured for her to look for herself.

When Hermione straightened from the pensive she stared hard at Harry, then shook her head, "What an idiot."

Harry hung his head, "I know. Will you talk to him? Make sure I didn't hurt him? Please Hermione?"

Hermione jammed her hands against her hips, "Of course you hurt him." She angrily snatched up the folders she had brought with her and threw them on to his desk. "Honestly, Harry. You rejected him, quite harshly, I might add."

Harry just looked at her in complete confusion, "Huh?"

"If I offered myself that totally to anyone and they said the things you did?" She paused her lips pressed together and shaking her head, "I'd have hexed you to the moon and back." She huffed, "Frankly I'm surprised you are still alive."

"But I thought…" Harry began in utter confusion. 

"No Harry, you didn't think." 

He let out long breath before almost whispering, "He was crying."

She snorted. "You read that research you ask me for, then you review **that**." She disgustedly jabbed her finger at the pensive before leaving in a huff.

The next morning when Severus entered the kitchen Harry looked up form the folder he was rereading. Harry watched as Severus paused in the doorway, his face hardening after a brief flash of something Harry couldn't identify. Severus straightened his spine before moving to poor his morning tea.

Harry drained the last of his tea and rose, "I need you to come to my office when you've finished your breakfast."

Severus' jaw clenched briefly as he stared at the floor, "I have potions to work on, Mr. Potter." He said stiffly.

Harry dropped the folders back on to the table. "Fine. I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday. It would appear that I misunderstood what was happening." His voice rose a little, "And I would appreciate it if you would look at me while I am talking to you."

Severus' head shot up, eyes wide to stare at Harry. "You don't own me." He was breathing harder than normal and was starting to shake.

Harry sighed, "No, I don't." He spoke softly shaking his head, "Because I was to stupid to realize what I was being offered." He sighed again, "I can't…" He took a deep breath and continued in a firmer tone, "I can't give you what you want, if you don't tell me what that is." 

Harry stepped around the table, "I thought I was forcing you to do something you didn't want." He smiled slightly. "I wasn't saying I don't want you." He raised his head looking at the ceiling, "I do. It's just," he sighed, "I promised to protect you." Harry shrugged, "That means from all threats," he smiled weakly again, "Including me."

Severus turned slightly, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Merlin, save me from foolish Gryffindors."

Harry chuckled a little and Severus went on shaking his head, "I fail to see how you could have misinterpret my actions." He sighed again, "When someone kneels and kisses your feet…" He shrugged, shaking his head yet again.

Harry cleared his throat, "Hermione brought these," he tapped the folders, "yesterday afternoon. It explains a lot, but not really in a way that I understand."

"You…" Severus shuddered, "You discussed me with Miss Granger?" He looked shocked and horrified.

It was Harry's turn to look at the floor intently as he shrugged, "I was worried about you, you were acting so oddly." He started to touch Severus' arm only to hesitate. "And every time I tried to touch you, you jumped like… I don't know." he shook his head and looked up into the older man's face as his hand came to rest lightly on Severus upper arm.

Severus watched Harry's hand and shrugged, "I am sorry." He looked away frowning, "I do not mean to."

"I know." His hand slid down to clasp Severus' hand, "Lets go sit somewhere comfortable." He picked up the folders with his other hand and led Severus to the den. As he dropped the folders on the low table and sat pulling Severus down beside him on the sofa, a photo fell from one of the folders.

Severus bent to pick up the photo absently looking at it as he lay it on the table. His eyes went wide and he started shaking his head and almost hyperventilating, "Harry, please, no, please, please." He continued shaking his head and begging as Harry pulled him close.

"No, Sweetheart, I won't ever do anything you don't want. Shhh."

Harry flicked his fingers at the photo causing it to flip itself over hiding the disturbing image of a naked man tied to a bed while another man cut designs in his chest with a dagger.

Eventually Severus calmed and Harry leaned forward to pick up one of the folders. Severus frowned as it was the one that the photo had fallen from.

"Hermione included quite a lot of pictures." Harry smiled, "Would you like to see some of the ones I like." He pulled Severus a little closer as he leaned back, "You can tell me which ones appeal to you."

Severus shuddered, "I don't know Harry." He looked fearfully at the face down picture on the table.

Harry chuckled, "Sev, they're not all like that." He dug through the folder, "Here, what do you think of this one?"

Severus apprehensively looked at the picture Harry was holding. It showed two people in bed holding each other as they kissed. Two spots of light pink appeared on his cheeks, and he nodded as a tiny smile appeared on his face, "I think that would be acceptable."

They went through all of the photos and wound up with four stacks. The ones in the first stack were all face down and they had both agreed, they would absolutely not be doing any of those things, they were mostly things that had great potential to cause permanent damage. Next to that was the 'fifty/fifty' pile, the things that one of them was of the opinion that they belonged facedown and the other thought it looked like something they might like to try. There were however surprisingly few of these. The 'maybe' pile was the largest and the 'yes' pile was only slightly larger than the 'no' pile. 

Harry picked up the 'no' pile and placed it in one of the folders with the other research. He then placed all the others in the empty folder saying, "We can always revisit these later, alright?"

Severus nodded, "Alright." He then looked at Harry curiously before sliding off the couch to kneel between Harry's feet.

Harry shook his head smiling slightly, "What are you doing?"

Severus looked stricken, "I thought…" He swallowed, "I'm sorry." He looked down, "I…" He lifted his hand to hide his face as he took several deep breaths. "I need…" his hand fell away and he lowered his head to lean his cheek against Harry's knee. "Please tell me what to do." Harry could feel him shuddering slightly with an odd little hitch in his breathing. "Tell me what honorific you want me to use." He actually let out a small sob, and turned his face into Harry's thigh, "Tell me how you want me to be."

Harry was stunned, "Oh, sweetheart," he held out his arms, "come up here."

Severus swarmed into Harry's lap, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck as he sobbed, "I'm sorry."

Harry pulled the man close, "I'd like you to stop doing that."

Severus went very still unsure of what he had done. He started to whisper, "I…" He took a deep breath and risk a quick glance at Harry's face, "I'm sorry."

Harry brushed Severus' hair back, "Look at me Sweetheart." He caressed the man's cheek and when Severus looked up, said, "I want you to stop apologizing. You do not have anything to be sorry for."

Severus just blinked, in his experience everything that went wrong or was disturbing in anyway was automatically his fault and even if it wasn't, he would be punished for it anyway. So it was best to express regret immediately.

Harry leaned forward to briefly brush his lips over Severus'. He pulled back before Severus could fully respond, "I'd better address some of your other requests." He ran his thumb over the other man's bottom lip, "Before we get into too much of that. Don't you think?" He smiled.

Severus shrugged as he watched Harry carefully for clues as to what might be required of him.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with directing your every move. I think I can manage to give clear directions in the bedroom," Harry smiled, "but in everyday things," he shook his head slightly, "I'd like you to be a happy, healthy, independent individual. Okay?" 

Harry was surprised that Severus actually bit his lip and looked unsure as he nodded.

"As far as what you can call me," Harry frowned in thought a moment. "You are free to choose as long as it's not master or my lord." He then smiled.

Severus shivered but the corner of his mouth curved up, "Thank you, Harry, I will give it some thought." He then looked down somewhat shyly.

Harry chuckled, "You may also want to avoid the really cutesy names. I'd hate to have your reputation suffer because someone overheard you calling me, 'snuggle bear' or something." He grinned.

Harry was surprised when Severus actually let out a little laugh he then bit his lip before saying, "I'm sorry," and looking down.

"Don't be. I like your laugh and your smile." Harry kissed the man sitting on his lap softly but it soon became an all out snog-fest as their tongues danced around each other. Harry quickly had Severus jacket and shirt unbuttoned, his hand exploring the soft skin of his chest. They had also moved, almost laying on the sofa Severus was mostly on his back, Harry's legs still partially under him but his upper body curled around so that he was partially on top of Severus to allow them to kiss.

They both jumped when the chime sounded twice to indicate that two people had apparated onto the property. Severus was startled enough that he actually fell off the narrow sofa. Harry leaned over looking at Severus with concern. "Alright there, Sev?"

Severus glared, "Oh, of course," he sneered sarcastically, "I enjoy being thrown to the floor."

Harry laughed before leaning toward him and leering, "I'll have to remember that." His eyebrows raised suggestively.

Severus eyes went wide, "I…" Harry's finger on his lips stopped whatever he was going to say. 

Smiling Harry said, "There's my Sev." He caressed his cheek, "They're almost to the door. Would you fetch the tea tray? I'm sure Dobby has it almost ready." 

Severus was pouring the tea into the large china serving pot when Dobby returned to the kitchen. The little elf looked at him with his head tilted to one side and ask sorrowfully, "Why is Master Severus doing Dobby's job?"

"I'm not Dobby." Severus said evenly, "Harry knew that you would be showing his guests in, and ask me to bring the tray." He smiled slightly at the small elf.

Dobby sighed as he nodded solemnly, "Dobby is thinking that Master Harry Potter Sir should be getting hims a second elf."

Severus nodded, "I am sure he would consider it, if he were asked."

"Dobby is liking," the small being wrung his hands worrying because he was aware of the preferences of the two men he worked for, "a girl elf."

Severus raised his eyebrow and Dobby pushed on, "Bitsy, is being a pretty and hard working free elf at Hogwarts."

Severus tried to hide his smirk, "Ah, I seem to remember her wearing," he paused thinking a second, "pink, ribbons on her ears?"

Dobby sighed with a huge smile and nodded eagerly, his ears flapping, "Yes, Dobby is hopping she is being liking me." He sighed again, "Dobby is being getting tired of hims hand." 

Severus didn't think the elf's eyes could get any bigger as the small being slapped both hands over his mouth.

Severus chuckled as he picked up the tray. He certainly agreed with the sentiment, saying softly, "So my little friend, am I."

The End

A/N: I hope you all liked this little one shot, please review and let me know.

Page 


	6. Submission

_**Submission**_

_By BertaS_

_2008_

_Description: Harry evokes an old pureblood tradition in an attempt to help Severus when he is attacked through his Dark Mark. Resulting in them spending several hours in each others exclusive company and thus worrying many in the order. AU mostly ignores HBP & DH._

_Warnings: Slash could possibly be considered self harm and D/s but nothing terrible._

_Disclaimer: If they were mine, I would have more time to write. ;)_

"_**Bold and underlined**__" Parcletongue _

_**Submission**_

_It was a gathering to celebrate the end of the school year and to induct new members into the Order of the Phoenix. Those in attendance had noticed that Severus Snape, Potions Master and spy for the Order was in a foul mood. He was only there at the insistence of the Headmaster and leader of the Order, Albus Dumbledore._

_Several people had also notice Snape rubbing his left arm repeatedly during the hour long meeting before they sat down in the newly restored dining room of twelve Grimmauld Place to eat. Molly Weasley had, with the help of Dobby the house elf, truly out done herself as every thing looked absolutely delicious._

_Somehow in the shuffle while everyone was being seated Severus found himself sitting beside The-Boy-Who-Lived and bane of his existence for the last seven years, Harry Potter._

_Harry was one of those who had noticed the Professor's actions in regards to his left forearm. He was also a bit irritable himself as he was, even after mastering occlumency, still experiencing headaches and visions of what Voldemort was up to. He no longer became trapped in them but seeing flashes of the horrible things the mad man was doing was not pleasant._

_The Dark Lord was, at this time, in a more homicidal mood than normal and Harry had caught several glimpses of him torturing different people throughout the day, including at least three Death Eaters._

_Severus sat there not eating, but attempting to determine how long he would be required to stay before he would be allowed to retire back to his quarters at Hogwarts._

_Unbeknown to Severus, Harry was thinking along those same lines. He just wanted to be alone. To take some dreamless sleep potion and sleep till Voldemort calmed down._

_After the third time Severus rubbed his arm since sitting down, Harry said quietly, "He's in a right state. Isn't he, Professor?"_

_Severus glared at the young man who until very recently had been one of his students before growling, "What would you know Potter."_

_Harry smiled grimly and rubbed his forehead, "He marked eight people last night. And I'm pretty sure he killed two of them today. You want their names?"_

_Severus' pale face went ashen as he rubbed at his arm again. This plus a choked off groan and the clenching of his jaw was enough to catch the attention of the Headmaster._

"_Severus, my boy," Albus ask from his place at the head of the table, "are you alright?" He frowned, "You not being called are you?" _

_Severus shook his head, "No, Sir." He gritted his teeth, "It itches." _

_Having acknowledged his discomfort he began to dig at his arm before trying to push up his tight sleeve to scratch at the irritant. Unable to reach the Mark sufficiently he grabbed a sharp knife from the table and began to cut at his sleeve. He was unmindful of cutting himself in the process and when the angry black and red Mark was reveled he continued to use the knife. He was apparently set on cutting the offending flesh from his arm._

_Harry was the only one to react in a meaningful way. He snatched the knife away while grasping Severus' left wrist. He quickly pinned the half crazed older man face down on the table with his left arm pulled up behind his back._

_Severus whimpered, "It itches…" before crying out inarticulately and writhing on the table which caused dishes and food to fly everywhere. The younger smaller man had to lean more of his weight onto Severus to maintain his hold._

_Harry did the only thing he could think of to force the man to stop fighting him. He turned his head a little and hissed quietly into Severus' ear, a hint of parcletongue unintentionally creeping into his voice, "Ssubmit."_

_Severus inhaled sharply before shaking his head and once again trying to free himself, even though his every instinct urged him to obey. Twenty-plus years of being required to obey the one Potter unknowingly sounded like at the moment was hard to fight._

_Harry tugged up on the wrist he was holding between the Potions Master's shoulder blades, moving his mouth directly against Severus' ear and hissed, "Sssubmit, __**sss hiss ess **__to break your arm." He was unaware that Severus only understood half of what he said as the words, 'I don't want,' came out in parcletongue._

_Severus almost sobbed, "Alright!" and stopped struggling, almost going limp._

_Harry eased up on the pressure he had been exerting on Severus' left arm slightly and whispered, "Ssay it."_

_Severus turned his head trying to determine if Potter knew what he was asking. The boy's face was a blank mask. Severus closed his eyes and sighed before saying just loud enough for the whole room to hear, "I submit Potter."_

_That briefly silenced the demands from the Order members for information on what the hell had just happened. At least it silenced them long enough for Harry to pull Severus upright and order, "Follow me." Although Severus really had no choice as Harry did not let go of his already bruised wrist. For such a small man Harry was very strong._

_Harry moved quickly ignoring the renewed cries of dismay and demands for answers._

_Once they reached Harry's room Harry released Severus to apply several strong locking and silencing charms and wards to the door, walls, ceiling and floor._

_Severus groaned through gritted teeth, again digging and clawing at the Mark._

"_Snape. Damn!" Harry practically tackled the man in order to push him down onto the bed pinning him with his body to the point that he had Severus' right hand under his knee as he straddled his thighs. He reclaimed his grip on Severus' left wrist pinning it above the man's head._

_Harry looked directly into Severus' eyes, "I need to see your memory of being Marked."_

_Severus shook his head and closed his eyes, "Why? No!"_

_Harry hissed angrily, "__**Ssshow me Ssseverusss**__." He was surprised when the man he was half laying, half sitting on shuddered and whimpered in fear._

_Harry thought a moment about why the man would be afraid and realized that he had just spoke with considerably more than a hint of parcletongue in his voice. In fact he thought he might not have spoken in English at all. That sometimes happened when he was angry or overly stressed._

_Taking a deep breath Harry spoke as calmly and clearly as he could, "Severus, I need to see if there are any differences between the way you were Marked and those I saw last night."_

_Severus opened his eyes and ask quietly, "May I ask why?" And although his breathing was still rapid and Harry could see the pain and fear in his eyes he appeared much calmer._

_Harry moved Severus' right hand up with his left and resettled himself a bit more comfortably as he explained, "If they are the same, I think I can manipulate it." He shrugged slightly, "Hopefully I can interfere with what ever HE is doing, maybe make it stop itching." He didn't need to say who HE was as they both knew who was meant._

_Severus stared at the young man for a short time before turning his head away, "I believe a reducto to the head would be more effective." He sighed, "Not to mention quicker and less painful."_

_Harry snorted, "Blowing either of our brains out won't help." He sniggered, "Besides it'd make an awful mess on my sheets." He let go of Severus' right arm to touch the man's temple, "Come on Severus, let me see that memory. Push it in front of your shields." He actually caressed the side of Severus' face._

_Severus seemed to tense even while unconsciously leaning into the caressing hand. He frowned before shaking his head, "I can't, it's too deep. I… I'd have to…" he shuddered, "It's too deep."_

"_Severus Snape," Harry spoke softly, "I swear on my magic, I will never use anything I learn tonight against you. I will in fact never discuss anything I learn from your mind with anyone but you, with out your express permission." There was a soft white glow that briefly surrounded Harry signifying a true wizards oath._

_Severus blinked in surprise, took as deep a breath as possible with a one hundred and thirty-five pound boy laying on him, and nodded his readiness._

_Harry whispered the spell and felt Severus helping him, guiding him to where he needed to be, to what he needed to see. By the time Harry had finished Severus was shivering and a single tear had found its way onto his cheek. Harry brushed it away only to have another immediately take its place._

_Harry moved to hold the man and whispered, "It's okay Sev, I'm here."_

_Severus seemed to give himself a shake, "Do not call me that ridicules nickname Potter."_

_Harry chuckled as he sat up, again straddling Severus' upper thighs. "That sounds more like my Professor Snape." He pulled Severus' left arm to where he could examine the Mark. He quickly let out a hissed explicative before saying, "You made a right mess of that."_

_Severus looked at his arm and was shocked to see that there was a mass of bloody scratches and what looked like knife wounds across and around the swollen Mark. He blinked and shrugged, "It still itches." He shuddered, "Like a thousand stinging insects, and I can't get them off." His right hand had crept up to once again dig at the maddening itch._

_Harry gently pushed Severus' hand away, "Severus, look at me." When the older man looked up Harry continued, "I need both hands right now. And as much fun as it is I can't be wrestling with you while I do this." He let go of Severus' right hand._

_Severus looked at Harry then at each of his hands. He dropped his right hand to the bed beside Harry's knee and focused on the young man's face. He watched as Harry stroked his arm and whispered several healing charms. He choked back a moan and his hand fisted in the bedclothes as the Mark flared fighting the healing spells. Damage to the area around the Mark was always difficult and painful to heal. This was especially true of wounds that were self inflicted and directed at the Mark._

_Harry stroked the area again and hissed for several minutes. Severus kept his eyes on the boy's face as he tried to keep still and silent. He could tell that Harry was concentrating and didn't know what would happen if he broke that concentration._

_Severus was quite dismayed to feel himself becoming aroused. He soon realized that it was something that Harry was doing. He closed his eyes briefly and moaned rather loudly. When he opened his eyes again the boy was looking at him._

"_Am I hurting you?" _

_Severus shook his head confused by the obvious concern in Harry's voice and face._

"_Does it still itch?"_

_Severus blinked, "Yes," he said slowly, "but, it's different. Not as intense." He shifted a little to try to relieve some of the pressure the boy had created, only to have Harry lean into him. Severus let out a little moan as he closed his eyes. He could feel his face heating up not only with embarrassment but with additional arousal._

_Harry thought Severus looked good with the extra color in his face. He whispered, "I needed a stronger sensation than an itch. I could only think of two things that might work." He licked his lips, "I know it's hard, but try to relax. You…" He swallowed audibly, "You might even try enjoying it."_

_Severus shivered, when choosing between pain and pleasure this boy who he thought hated him, chose to give him pleasure unlike any he had ever felt before. He nodded and when Harry started to turn back to his arm Severus spoke in a rather husky voice, "I warn you Potter, I tend to be a bit…" he paused searching for the best word, "Um, vocal."_

_Harry just smiled and with the next touch of Harry's fingers, Severus allowed his head to fall back and he moaned loudly, "Oh fuck."_

_Harry raised and eyebrow and chuckled, "Maybe later." before steadying his concentration once again on making the Mark do what he wanted._

_When Harry's concentration was once again broken it was because Severus was trying to pull him closer, he had in fact moved them so that they were grinding against each other. He had his right hand behind Harry's head and was pulling,_

_It took a second for Harry to realize what Severus wanted as the man, true to his warning was mumbling and moaning a continuous stream of near incoherent vocal appreciation. Harry leaned closer allowing Severus to claim his lips._

_Harry was surprised by the older man's kiss as well as the intensity of his own arousal. He was unaware his hand was still covering the Mark on Severus' arm. He was equally unaware that he slipped into parcletongue as they both climaxed together. Neither of them actually noticed the flash of light and if they had they would have assumed it came from the storm forming outside. Although Severus was aware of an almost electric charge that added an exquisite element of pain to his orgasm._

_The bang, as the first of the charms that Harry had put on the door fell, roused the men from the doze they had fallen into after their exertions._

_Severus nudged the young man, "They are nearly through the wards. And you are laying on my wand."_

_Harry chuckled, "Is that what you call it?" _

_As he stood and stalked toward the door Harry felt a cleaning charm hit him. He flung the door open, and at least a dozen Order members where in the hall they all stared at him._

_Harry demanded, "Well, what!"_

"_Oh honestly, Harry," huffed Hermione, "even you have to admit that that was strange behavior." She glanced behind Harry, her eyes going wide before she squeaked, "For both of you."_

_Harry resisted the temptation to turn and look at whatever Severus was doing to make Hermione look so shocked._

_Harry frowned, "Would you have preferred to watch Severus cut his arm off?" He looked at each of them. "I assure you, he would have."_

"_Harry, I highly doubt…" started Albus Dumbledore, only to have Severus interrupt._

"_I would have," Severus said quietly. "Mr. Potter has done what was necessary."_

"_Was it necessary to destroy dinner?" Molly Weasley shouted, "And is it necessary for you to be tied to the bed?" The woman had her hands on her hips and a look of disgust on her face._

_Harry's eyes narrowed, "Severus," he turned to look at the man on the bed, "do you have any objections to my treatment of you? Do you wish to recant your submission?" He had a bit of trouble controlling his expression as Severus was laying on the bed sans robes, jacket and shoes. His hands were tied to the headboard with a bright Gryffindor red ribbon. Several buttons on his soft white shirt were undone showing a hint of dark curly hair at his throat. _

_Severus shook his head demurely, "No, Mr. Potter." He smirked slightly, "I am yours for the next twenty-fo…" he glanced at the clock, "Well, lets call it twenty-three and a half hours. Shall we?" he raised his eye brow._

_Harry chuckled, "Agreed." He turned to those still crowed at his door saying, "If you'll excuse us then?" as he slammed the door. _

_He could clearly hear Hermione saying, "But I don't understand." _

_One of the older members answered, "Snape submitted. What they do for the allotted time is none of our business."_

_And another voice, "Don't really know what we're doing up here anyway."_

_Harry finished re-warding the door, walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. He was surprised and amused when Severus let go of the ribbons and they fell away. Severus had apparently just wrapped the ribbons around his wrists and had been holding the ends. He looked extremely relaxed._

"_You didn't have to do that, you know?" Harry gestured to the man's appearance and the ribbons._

_Severus shrugged, "It's what they expected. Especially considering how forceful you had to be to acquire my submission to begin with." He smirked wiggling his green clad toes as he stretched contentedly._

_Harry frowned, "They think I'm raping you?" He was appalled._

_Severus shook his head, "No. I've already consented." He shrugged slightly, "To anything you wish to do." He turned his head away, "I wondered if you truly understood this." He moved his hand to Harry's knee as he looked back at the young man. "You may do anything you like to or with me, short of killing me that is." Harry felt the man shiver as he shrugged again. "Although if you did," he shook his head snd smirked slightly, "no court in the Wizarding world would convict you. There are too many witnesses to my submission."_

_Severus' movements had caused the tattered sleeve of his shirt to slide up his arm exposing everything from wrist to elbow._

"_Oh Fuck!" Harry groaned as he stared._

_Severus smiled, "You said we would do that later." His hand slid up Harry's thigh teasing. "It will take me a few more minutes before I am ready again."_

_Harry looked stricken, "You may not want to when you see, Sir." He wasn't aware of using the honorific._

_Severus blinked curiously as Harry once again took hold of his wrist and turned it to examine the Mark._

_Shock was not a strong enough word to express Severus' feelings when he realized that Harry had not just manipulated the Mark, he had overtaken it. The snake and the skull were still there, however the skull was shattered by a large silver lightening bolt and the once oily black snake, now a bright green, was coiled around the remains of the skull._

_He realized that Harry was even more upset and concerned than he was. He watched the young man try to decide what to say and chuckled softly. "Yes, Mr. Potter, this will cause some, problems. However," he leaned up so that he was face to face with the young man, "I am inclined to," he ran one finger along Harry's jaw, "Ignore it, until dinner time, tomorrow."_

_Harry nodded and sighed, "After that I suppose we have to tell the Headmaster." He shook his head. "He's gon'a kill me, especially since I don't know how I did it."_

_Severus smirked, "I doubt that. He's been trying to convince me to give up spying anyway." He lay back on the bed, "What ever shall we do to amuse ourselves in the meantime?" the smirk almost became a grin._

_Harry swallowed as he watched the other man stretch and settle himself comfortably on the pillows. _

"_Um, Severus, are you saying you want to… I mean?" He swallowed hard again unsure how to finish his question._

_The pleasant relaxed expression left the Potions Master's face, "Mr. Potter," he spoke in a quiet deadly tone, "if you do not desire such favors, say so, and I will cease making a fool of myself."_

"_It's not that I don't want… It's just… I…" he sighed, "Gods this is embarrassing." He turned away, "I don't know… I've never actually…" He fell silent as he sat staring at his hands folded in his lap._

_A hand on his shoulder caused him to partially turn back toward Severus, "Besides it not like I want to paint a giant target on those I care about. Ya'know?" He shook his head and looked miserable._

_Severus nodded, "Understandable." He looked at his left fore arm before meeting Harry's eyes, "However, I believe I may, at least briefly, surpass you on HIS hit list." He reached up and pushed the hair out of the boy's face. "You are an attractive young man, Mr. Potter. Should you desire it, I would find no hardship in instructing you in this matter."_

_Harry ducked his head a bit and smiled shyly. "Thanks. I… I think I'd like that."_

_The End… Well not really but I leave it to you, good reader to fantasize about what may or may not happen next. Please review. BertaS_


	7. Sweet Muggle Candy

-1**Sweet Muggle Candy**

By BertaS

8-25-8

A/N: I know that I should be working on Hairy Snape but this is what came out. No real warnings on this one.

**Sweet Muggle Candy**

He was amazed by the noises he was pulling from the young savior of the Wizarding world.

Only hours before, the young Harry Potter had utterly destroyed the evil that was Voldemort. Now the young man lay sprawled on the sofa under the potion stained hands of Severus Snape.

Other than a small whimper and a grimace of pain when Snape had first started, the only sounds the boy had made were to express his delight in what the Potions Master was doing to him. Pleasurable moans and groans were all that were heard from Potter along with an occasional, "Oh God," or, "Feels so good." And once a full sentence "Mmm please Snape don't stop."

It did however, eventually come to an end and as the Potions Master stood straightening his clothing Potter rolled over on the sofa to smile tiredly up at the tall man and mumbled, "Thank you Professor, that was wonderful. You're a life saver."

Snape snorted as he resealed the small pot of ointment he had been using, "Hardly Mr. Potter."

When the boy had struggled into his T-shirt, Snape handed him the pot, "Your ointment, Potter." He then moved toward the door.

"Professor? I wanted to thank you. Not just for this." He gestured to the pot and the couch, "Which was absolutely brilliant, by the way. But," he paused shrugging, "for everything. Thank you Professor."

Snape's expression softened slightly, "You are quite welcome Mr. Potter. However," he sneered, "should you ever call me a sweet Muggle candy again I guarantee you will need more than a bit of Bruise Ointment." Then in a flurry of fluttering black robes he was gone.

Harry sat back on the sofa laughing so hard that the massive bruises on his back that Snape had just treated were completely forgotten.

The End

A/N Please review, BertaS


	8. A Little Bit of Power

A Little Bit of Power

By BertaS

10/31/08

Description: A little bit of power is all Severus ever really wanted. Now that he had Harry he had all the power he could ever hope for.

Warnings: fluff and nonsense.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unless you count my cat, and I think that is more of his allowing me to be his slave. :)

**A Little Bit of Power**

"You want to do what?" Harry asked quietly as he stared incredulously at the Potions Master.

Harry and Severus had been together since the end of the war. They had saved each other's lives so many times they had lost count. Somewhere, somehow they had learned to love each other.

"Oh come now Harry, it is not as impossible as you might think." Severus seemed likely to sulk if Harry didn't go along with him. "All it takes is a little bit of power and a potion to provide the base material."

Harry shook his head, "Just like it only took a, 'little bit of power' to destroy Voldemort?"

"Please do not say no." Severus gave Harry a look of entreaty, "Please?"

Harry sighed, Severus didn't often beg. "I'm not saying 'no' just, that I think we need to discuss it more thoroughly."

The tall man snorted, "That is a bit of a change for you. The noble Gryffindor, advising caution?" His eye brows were about to crawl into his hairline in shock.

Harry echoed the snort, "Fine, if you are sure this is what you want? Did you already brew the potion?"

Severus pulled a small vial from his pocket, cradling it gently in his long fingered hand.

Leaning closer, Harry grinned, "Its pink!" he sniggered, "looks like Tonk's hair."

The other man rolled his eyes, "Yes I agree it is a rather revolting color. Can we get on with this?"

Harry shrugged, "Oh by all means, after you." He gestured for his mate to lead the way. He watched the man's arse the whole time.

Later that night as they lay in bed cuddling they couldn't help chuckling over what they had done.

Harry snuggled closer mumbling, "That was brilliant Severus. Thank you for talking me into it."

Earlier:

The students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry were just sitting down in the great hall, when they and the most of the teachers were shocked to see the walls of the old castle turn a violent shade of bubble gum pink before marzipan, sugar and chocolate flowers, loops and lace blossomed all over the walls creating a veritable riot of color and confectionary delight during the Halloween feast.

Happy Halloween!


	9. Jingle Bells

Jingle Bells

By BertaS

10/28/2008

Description: It was suggested to write a story based on the song 'Jingle Bells'. This is what spilled out of my brain. A Christmas story for the Severus *Sighs* Yahoo group.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it most likely isn't mine.

Warnings: None unless you squint, slash.

**Jingle Bells**

Standing outside the door trying to gather the courage to knock I was shocked to hear a voice within singing. What's more it was a deep rich voice that I recognized as the owner of the room, who, considering his normal temperament, I was reluctant to disturb.

I smirked as I recognized the tune, if not the actual words. And the splashing noises of someone in the large claw footed bath tub I had seen in there when I was cleaning. I had almost laughed when I first saw it, and then thought that with the amount of people in the house and privacy being at a premium. It was a wonderful solution to all of us trying to get cleaned up at the same general time. My smile grew as a second voice, lighter, younger, joined the first on the chorus.

I turned away humming the infectious tune quietly until I was far enough away from the door to not be heard.

As I descended the stairs, I was singing as well.

_Dashing thro' the snow, _

_In a one horse open sleigh,_

_O'er the hills we go,_

_Laughing all the way._

_Bells on bob tail ring,_

_Making spirits bright,_

_Oh what sport to ride and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight._

My children, Ron, Ginny and the twins joined in when I reached the kitchen.

Jingle bells, Jingle bells,

Jingle all the way;

Oh! What joy it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh,

Jingle bells, Jingles bells,

Jingle all the way;

Oh! What joy it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh.

I was sure that Severus and Harry would join us when they were ready. After all they were both adults and there really was no need to disturb them.

Wishing each and every one of you a Merry Christmas.

BertaS.

PS: When I let my sister read this her reaction was, "Urk, Mrs. Weasley knows." Which I thought was pretty funny.


	10. Oops!

Oops

By BertaS

10/31/2008

Description: Drabble. This was written for the Severus *Sighs* Christmas present prompt over at the Severus sighs Yahoo group. Although I'm pretty sure it doesn't actually fits what was asked for. No Warnings

Disclaimer: Harry, Severus and Hermione all belong to JK Rowling.

**Oops**

When Harry finally got into the lab after hearing a loud explosion, he found Severus sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and holding a small bundle of dark robes. Harry had thought Severus and Hermione were working together but he didn't see her. He did note the melted cauldron and the upset stools.

He quickly did an air freshening charm and a cleaning charm as he knelt next to the Potions Master's side reaching out to caress his hair. He was amazed when he noticed that the lines around the man's eyes and mouth were fading. As were the scars on his jaw he received during the final battle.

Severus smiled slightly, as he pushed some of the robes away from what he was truly holding and mumbled, slurring his words as though very, very drunk, "Hpy Chris-mas is'a girl." Before his head slid sideways onto Harry's shoulder and he slept, snoring loudly.

What was truly amazing to Harry was that even unconscious he never loosened his hold on the now baby Hermione.

A/N: I have no idea where this came from. And there doesn't seem to be any more to it. *shrugs*

Have a wonderful holiday,

BertaS.


	11. The FAWVM Christmas Ball

The Fifth Annual War Veterans Memorial Christmas Ball

By BertaS

10/30/08

Description: Just a little Christmassy fic. Harry is bored at a party and a bored Harry is going to cause trouble. And who better to cause trouble with than Severus Snape.

Warnings: Names that are way too long, as well as fluffiness and fainting. Slash if you squint.

Disclaimer: The only things that I can truly claim are mine are Hubby, Bubba, Sissy, Shadow dog, fishy and George the cat. However I suspect that they only allow me to think that, so I will feed them.

A/N: Inspired by the wonderful people over at the Severus *Sighs* yahoo group. I actually wrote this before reading the wish list. I am happy to see that it actually answers Melissa's request for a PDA on a grand scale.

**The FAWVM Christmas Ball**

Harry didn't want to be here. He was sick and tired of all the parties, celebrations, memorials, balls, reunions and get-togethers he had been forced to attend in the last five years since the end of the 'Second War with He-who-still-shall-not-be-named'.

He just wanted to get on with his life. He wished he could be like Severus and sit in a corner and snarl at anyone who got within two meters.

The man's growled response to Harry's greeting didn't deter Harry one bit as he took in the seat next him and sighed, "I hate these things."

"Then why do you persist in showing up?" Severus sneered.

Harry snorted, "Why do you?"

They both looked to the other side of the room where the Headmaster was the current center of attention.

Severus raised his glass tipping it slightly in salute to Harry, before sipping. They both knew the other was forced by the old man to attend as many of the ridiculous things as they could. It surprised many that the two men sat for quite a while in what seemed to be companionable silence.

Eventually Severus spoke quietly, lips barely moving, "Potter, they are all staring. What do they expect?" He snarled, "Do they think we are going to jump up and fling hexes at each other right here in the middle of the," his voice dripped sarcasm, "_Fifth Annual War Veterans Memorial Christmas Ball_"

"Gods what a mouth full." Harry laughed softly not that anyone was close enough to overhear them. "Probably, since you never let anyone stay by you this long." Harry's laugh was rather wicked as he leaned closer, "We could always give them what they want. It might liven thing up a little." He looked around at the crowd milling about talking while the dance floor remained empty.

Severus sneered, "I think not." as he glared at the boy. "I do not intend to provide entertainment for the masses."

Still laughing Harry leaned even closer and whispered something in Severus ear.

Severus jerked away snarling, "Potter, have you lost what little mind you poses?"

Still grinning like a mad man Harry shrugged slightly as he replied easily, "Definitely. Come on, I bet we can get some of the old biddies to faint." His shrugging gesture was one from the war to signal without being obvious or pointing what direction to look for the enemy.

Severus arched an eyebrow before turning his glair on the still staring crowd, casually scanning to see just who was present. There were many older people from the oldest pure blood families, as well as many ministry flunkies including the current Minister.

When he turned back to the boy it was to find him with a challenging smirk on his face. Almost as if Harry were daring him to go along with the insane plan to shock the merry makers at the stupid party with the asinine name.

One more look around the room and he stood, "Fine," he held out his hand, "Come along then."

The next thing Harry knew he was being expertly whirled about the dance floor. When the music stopped there was complete silence as Severus Snape and Harry Potter stood locked in the embrace of the last stance of the dance. They were both breathing rather hard and so absorbed in each other's eyes that they never noticed the number of people who had indeed fainted or who simply looked outraged. Nor did they notice the amount of camera flashes from the members of the press in the gallery above the ball room.

Harry eventually turned his head toward the band and smiled, "Something slow now, please."

When the music started again Harry twined his arm around Severus' shoulder and began idly playing with the soft hair at the nape of the taller man's neck. He whispered, "I never dreamed you would actually agree." He grinned, "Especially just as they started a tango."

Severus just pulled the smaller man closer. After all dancing was the only time Harry let him lead.

The End

Happy Christmas to ya'll.

BertaS


	12. Surprises

Surprises

By BertaS

11/3/2008

Description: Christmas at Hogwarts. Severus *Sighs* gives Harry a Christmas to remember.

Warnings: Christmas fluff and nonsense. Cross-dressing and slash. Nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: If they were mine I would be wearing Severus *sighs* shirt.

AN: Again this was written before I read Torina's request, but I think it matches fairly well.

Surprises 1

Severus was humming a song that was obviously not a Christmas carol as he added tinsel and colored streamers to the small tree that Harry had brought into their quarters.

Harry, as the Head of House, had been called away for a problem in Gryffindor tower before he could do more than place the tree where he wanted it.

Severus has grumbled about the thing to begin with but couldn't resist surprising the younger man when he realized that Harry had left the thing undecorated. When the tree was done he added holly on the mantel and a small wreath on the door of his lab.

Harry still wasn't back so he added a holiday cloth to their small breakfast table. He even temporarily changed the color of the Slytherin throw on the back of the black leather sofa from green to blue and silver to match the tree.

With nothing left to decorate Severus retired to the bath certain Harry would be returning soon.

Surprises 2

Harry bounded into the rooms he and Severus shared and came to a stunned halt. He stared around the room in awe until his eyes landed on the tall man standing in the doorway to their bedroom. His eyes traveled from the long dark shinning clean hair neatly tied back with a silver ribbon, along the thin alabaster column of his throat to surprisingly bare shoulders and arms. To the torso gloriously encased in the green velvet corset Harry had given him the previous year. He was entranced by the tiny scrap of green satin cloth between the man's legs that he suspected would no longer cover Severus adequately when the man became aroused.

His eyes continued down the Potions Master's long muscular legs which were showcased beautifully in silver and green garters and silk stockings all the way down to where his thin shapely feet were encased in four inch stiletto pumps.

Severus was smirking as he watched Harry's reactions to the decorations, those around the room and on his person.

Flicking his wand Severus added a final touch to the decorations. A small sprig of mistletoe appeared above him and he whispered, "Happy Christmas Luv."

And

Happy Christmas to you all

BertaS


	13. A Christmas Gift

A Christmas Gift

By BertaS

11/23/2008

Description: Severus receives a very special Christmas gift from Harry. Written for the wonderful people over at Severus *Sighs* Yahoo Group and in answer to White Cotton's request. Warnings for Fluff and mpreg.

Disclaimer: The only payment I request is reviews. I make no money. The characters sadly, do not belong to me.

**A Christmas Gift**

Harry slid his arms around Severus neck as he started to whisper, "Good Morning…" he cut off with a gasp. Then the younger man groaned and doubled over while grabbing at his stomach.

Knowing what was wrong Severus reacted immediately, pulling Harry close before he lifted him up into his arms and strode toward the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey.

He ignored the fact that he was wearing only the bottoms of the green silk pajamas that Harry had gifted him with on his birthday. He ignored the cold of the castle's stone floor on his bare feet. He ignored the few students that had stayed for the holidays. He ignored their stares as he carried the DADA Professor through the entrance hall on his way to the infirmary. He ignored the fact that his hair, which Harry had talked him into growing a bit longer, was sleep mussed and flying out behind and around him in an un-gelled wild halo as he moved.

All his attention was on the man in his arms, the man who had given him the ability to ignore such trivial things as his state of dress, appearance and cold feet.

Harry however was very conscious of all those things that Severus was ignoring and even through the pain he was in he smiled up at the man and knew that Severus loved him as much as he loved Severus.

An hour or so later Harry lay resting on the bed that he had occupied so often as a student. Severus was sitting in the chair beside him. Dumbledore had transfigured one of the hospital gowns into a robe for Severus and Harry had almost laughed when he had first seen it. Severus however was ignoring the elaborate red and green Father Christmas robe he was wearing in favor of looking only at the small bundle he was holding.

Harry smiled tiredly, "Happy Christmas Sev."

Severus looked up smiling brilliantly at the man that had given him everything he had ever wanted. He stood carefully and handed the baby that Harry had delivered via caesarean section only a short time before, to his husband and kissed him gently before whispering, "She is beautiful, as are you." He caressed Harry's cheek even as he kept one hand on the baby as though assuring himself she was real. "Happy Christmas, my love."

And

Happy Christmas to us all,

BertaS

A/N: Yes, I know, this is a departure from my norm, but I couldn't get the picture of a half naked Severus carrying a pregnant Harry through the halls of Hogwarts. If anyone decides to do artwork of that scene; I really want to see it. :)


	14. A Present for Severus Sighs

A Present for Severus *Sighs*

By BertaS

10/30/2008

Description: Harry gives Severus something he never knew he wanted. No real warnings; slash but nothing graphic.

A/N: This was written as a Christmas present for the Severus *Sighs* Yahoo group. I wrote this before reading the wish list and am happy to be able to give Miss White Cotton what she ask for.

Disclaimer: I only wish they belonged to me. Then I would be rich and famous and could cuddle them whenever I want instead of having to share them with everyone at Severus*Sighs* ;)

**A Present for Severus *Sighs***

"Severus, may I speak with you a moment?" Harry called as the man was trying to leave Order Headquarters. The war was over and Voldemort was gone for good, but the house on Grimmauld Place was still a gathering place for those who had survived.

The post war celebrations were merging with the Christmas parties, complete with people being joyous and happy and insisting all those around them be the same. Frankly, Severus Snape was sick of it and just wanted the solitude of his dungeon rooms at Hogwarts.

Severus sneered as he allowed the boy to lead him into a small sitting room. "Make it quick, Potter. I have other things to do."

Harry just smiled, knowing that Severus didn't really have anything to do. He just didn't particularly like happy people or Christmas. "I couldn't help myself when I happened across this, Severus," he held up a small box still smiling, "I had to get it for you."

Severus was shocked to receive a gift from Harry as they had quarreled, again and were currently not seeing each other. They were barely on speaking terms at this point in their relationship and he was unsure how to go about patching things back together as he missed the young man's presence in his life and his bed.

Severus noted that the box was tastefully wrapped in a light green paper and a simple dark green bow. He hesitated, "If this explodes…"

Harry chuckled, "It won't. I promise." He shook his head, "Do you want me to open it for you?"

Snatching the box from the boy's open palm, Severus shredded the paper to reveal a small ring box. He snorted, "Potter, if this is a marriage proposal, your timing leaves much to be desired." Not that he would mind making their relationship a bit more permanent than an occasional night in bed between fights.

Nearly choking to keep from laughing, it had never occurred to him that Severus would think such a thing, not that he didn't wish he had thought of it himself. Harry shook his head smiling wryly, "Just open it." He refrained from adding, 'get'.

When Severus flipped the box open he inhaled sharply and sat heavily on the sofa staring at the small ring with the Prince crest on it. When he finally turned his face back up to the boy there were tears shining in his fathomless back eyes, the only word he managed to say was, "Why?"

Harry sat gently beside him, "Because," he reached out and lifted the ring tilting it so Severus could see the engraving on the interior of the band, "It has your name on it." He had not intended to hurt or upset the man.

Severus shook his head snarling, "That is impossible."

Frowning Harry ask Severus the same question he had just ask, "Why?"

Standing and pacing in front of the sofa Severus growled, "Because Potter, my mother was disowned for marring my father. The marriage was never validated by my grandfather, the head of her family." He whirled back toward the young man sneering. "And in case you are too stupid to understand, that means every time you and your little friends have called me a bastard, you were technically correct." He started for the door only to have Harry grab his arm.

"Severus," he held the ring out and begged, "Please just… won't you try it on?"

Sneering but unable to deny the boy anything he truly wanted, Severus grabbed the ring and jammed it on his right ring finger. He fully expected it to reject him, violently, but was amazed to feel a wave of welcoming warmth spread throughout his body. When he looked back at his hand, the ring had changed from a child's heir ring to a much more intricate man's Head of Family ring; much like the one Harry was wearing.

Harry raised his hand and gently wiped away the single tear that was making its way down the Potions Master's face. He then leaned up and kissed the damp cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

And,

Happy Christmas to all of you,

BertaS


	15. PDA

PDA

By BertaS

11/20/2008

Description: A Christmas fic for Severus *sighs* Yahoo Group. Harry and Severus want to live together but can't until the Headmistress approves.

Warnings: Slash, a bad word or two, fluff and public displays of affection.

Disclaimer: Christmas presents that you make yourself are always better; my mommy said so. :)

**PDA**

As Harry Potter walked to his place at the round table that had replaced the normal long tables in the great hall during the Christmas holidays, he allowed his hand to trail across Severus Snape's shoulders, lightly brushing the tips of his hair. He then leaned over to place a gentle kiss on the man's cheek. "Good morning. Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Potter, are you completely incapable of proper behavior?" Severus sneered over the twittering of the dozen or so students and other teachers around the table.

Harry considered briefly before grabbing a fist full of long dark hair and twisting Severus face up to kiss him thoroughly. When he pulled back he smirked, "There, that's a bit more of a '_proper_' good morning."

Severus felt Harry caress the back of his neck as his fingers slid from his hair soothing the slight sting of pulled hair. His eyes opened slowly to focus on his plate as he dared not look at anyone seated at the table. He concentrated on his occlumency exercises as he felt his cheeks start to heat up although he thought it was more excitement than embarrassment.

Harry sat and smiled around at everyone, "Good morning, happy Christmas everyone."

"Professor Potter, might I remind you, again, that we do not encourage public displays of affection." Minerva McGonagall chastised her former student. "And I believe you owe Professor Snape an apology for embarrassing him in such a manor."

Severus snorted, "It is your own fault, Headmistress. If you would allow us share quarters, Mr. Potter would not feel the need to act out in public."

There was more giggling from the students. The past term had been punctuated by such displays. The DADA Teacher was constantly touching the grouchy Potions Master. They had been observed snogging in several locations throughout the school, including against the wall in the dungeon, as well as under a tree by the lake and even in the DADA classroom.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "It is inappropriate for an unmarried couple to share quarters, and I will not discuss it further."

Harry stood again, kicking his chair out of the way. "Fine!" He turned to Severus, "I was going to do this in private, but…" He pulled something out of his pocket as he knelt, "Severus Snape," he flipped open the small box to display the promise ring within, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my life partner? Will you marry me?"

Severus glared, "If it will get you to cease this foolishness, yes."

Harry smiled as he stood sliding the ring onto Severus finger, "Today?"

Severus snorted before smirking, "It is Christmas day, Potter, who do you think you are going to get to officiate today?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes as though wondering about the younger man's sanity.

Harry grinned as he righted his chair and sat, "We have to be at the Weasley's this afternoon. Neville will be there. I'm sure he or Arthur would be able to do a quick ceremony for us."

Severus snorted again as he returned to his breakfast, "I would prefer Arthur but if you think Minister Longbottom can get through the words without stuttering," he shrugged indifferently, "then I suppose he would do."

When they were finished with breakfast the other teachers all congratulated the newly engaged couple, many of them doing so with hugs.

Minerva even relaxed enough to lightly embrace each of them whispering to Severus that she would have their new rooms ready by the time classes started again as she did so.

**Part 2**

When they arrived at the Burrow for dinner Severus assisted Harry with his jacket while Harry juggled the pies that the Hogwarts elves insisted he bring to the party.

As Severus hung Harry's jacket and his own cloak by the door Harry took their offering to the kitchen.

Severus nodded to several members of the extended Weasley family and spoke briefly to others. Harry's friends and family had all accepted that he and Harry were together but most were still respectfully wary of their former Potions Professor.

Everyone was surprised by a screech from the kitchen and Severus froze as Molly bore down on him. He didn't even have time to defend himself from her assault as she tried to suffocate him in a bruising embrace.

"Molly, Please…" Harry groaned, before turning to Arthur with an imploring look.

Nearly everyone in the house was now aware that something was up. Especially when Molly started babbling about making plans while still holding Severus about the waist with one arm and snagging a hold of Harry with the other.

Before Severus could explode Harry shouted, "Mum!" which was enough to silence the woman long enough for Harry to continue, "We wanted to ask Dad to do a simple ceremony after dinner." He looked over at Arthur, "What do you think, Dad? Could you take a few minutes to marry Severus and me?"

To say that his words caused chaos to erupt would be the largest of understatements. Again Severus was subjected to many hugs, claps on the back, and even a few kisses on his cheek from some of the female members of the family.

Eventually things settled down and Arthur chuckled, "I'd be happy to officiate, on the promise that you continue to call me Dad." Harry grinned and nodded. "Alright then, Molly," he turned to his beaming wife, "Make sure nothing in the kitchen will burn, as weddings should go before feasts."

Ginny appeared in the kitchen door, "Already done Dad." She smiled. "Colon, Love, nothing in the paper till Harry says."

The young man nodded, "Of course Dear." He then smiled, "I'll see you get a copy of everything Harry." He paused, "I do have a suggestion. The pictures would be absolutely grand if you were over by the tree." The hyperactive boy had grown into a competent photo journalist.

Throughout the evening many of those in attendance noticed the newlywed couple doing subtle things, serving or feeding each other different foods and fetching drinks for each other as well as small touches to the arm or back. Things that if one were not watching closely one might not notice at all. Colon's camera captured them all.

**Part 3**

Harry insisted they go to an expensive hotel for the night, saying that he intended to give Severus a proper honeymoon. Severus was surprised to have Harry press him against the wall of the elevator on the way to the honeymoon suite, and snog the hell out of him. The fact that it was a glass elevator and everyone in the lobby and the ground-floor restaurant, not to mention once they got above the third floor, everyone in the surrounding area could potentially see them was a bonus. Severus was beginning to realize that he liked the idea of everyone knowing he and the handsome young man were together.

Once in their room they couldn't get to the bed quick enough for Severus. He pulled at Harry's clothing and his own. Once they were sprawled on the bed Severus rolled onto his back pulling Harry on top of him. He wrapped his long lean legs around the younger man, pulling him closer, straining against him.

Harry slid his hand down Severus' side and around to his bum, his fingers tracing his cleft to his opening. He teased the sensitive skin causing Severus to moan. It never ceased to amaze Harry how sensitive and vocally responsive Severus could be.

When Severus demanded, "Potter if you don't fuck me now, I may just hex you into next week." Harry grinned and said the lubrication spell as he inserted one finger, causing Severus to moan again.

The spell, of course, wasn't as good as the oil that Severus made for them, but Severus had been caught a bit unprepared, thinking that they would return to his or Harry's quarters at Hogwarts.

Harry made fairly quick work of preparing Severus, mumbling endearments and words of love the whole time. They both groaned as Harry slid into Severus. Once fully buried, Harry held still as he looked deep into Severus' eyes, "I love you."

"I am aware of that and return the sentiment." Severus growled before shouting, "Now Move!" Harry laughed but did as Severus wished.

Much later as they lay cuddling and almost asleep, Severus whispered softly, "Merry Christmas, Harry." He then added almost too low for Harry to hear, "I love you."

Harry sighed and smiled as he settled into a deeper sleep.

And I hope you all have as happy a Christmas as our Harry and Severus *sighs*.

BertaS

A/N: I think I have a little something for everyone in this one. Melissa's wish for a PDA is responsible for the name on this as well as what got me thinking on the idea. It also has elements for everyone else; I tried to keep Severus in Character and a bottom for snow. It is an established relationship for Torina and Professor Harry for Yuki.

PDAPage 5


	16. Oh Hell

Oh Hell

By BertaS

Started Sept. 2008

Description: Sequel to 'Hell'. Severus finds Harry and things are not as he remembers. This is a bit weird and I don't know where it came from or if there is any more to it.

Warnings: Post DH – Slash. Might be considered non-con, sorta, kinda, but not really.

Disclaimer: I make no claim to owning the world of Harry Potter. The rest of the universe on the other hand…

A/N: I would like to thank White Cotton for checking this over for grammar and punctuation.

**Oh Hell**

It was odd that as close to death as he currently was, all he could think about was the hard body pressed against him, pinning him to the wall. Death no longer frightened him. In fact, he now welcomed it. It was, after all, what he had come here for.

The other man holding a wand at his throat was now demanding he identify himself. He sneered, that was not the way the boy had been taught.

The intruder's voice was not the smooth silk it had been when he had taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but was nevertheless quite recognizable when he growled, "Potter you are a fool. How many times were you told to hex first and ask questions later?"

Harry couldn't help himself, he chuckled. "If I did that every time some love-struck fan girl snuck in here, I'd never get all the blood and brains… well most of them don't actually have brains," he shrugged, "I'd never get the mess off the walls."

He ran his hand up into the long, dark, slightly greasy mass of unkempt hair, roughly grabbing a fist-full and turning the man's head so he could see Snape's profile. The resistance and the pained look on the man's face took Harry by surprise and he loosened his hold a bit.

"I thought you were dead." Harry traced the scar on Snape's neck with the tip of his wand. "I don't understand." He almost purred his next question. "How did you survive?"

Severus shuddered and relaxed one cheek, chest and a thigh to rest against the wall while the younger man leaned against his back. He answered softly, "I do not know. I remember the shack and Nagini and green eyes." He shivered knowing that those same eyes were looking at him again. "And I remember…" He snorted. "You are not going to believe me," he shook his head as much as the scar tissue would allow "I do not believe me."

Harry smiled although Severus couldn't see it. "Try me."

With a sigh, he tried to explain, "I remember a train station, and Black," he snorted, "He told me I could come back. That I wasn't really dead." He sounded exhausted.

Harry shifted to see the man's eyes. He had never spoken to anyone of his near-death experience and meeting Albus in the train station. Could Snape have experienced something similar?

Severus was frowning. "He wanted to tell me something… something about you, I believe." He let out a deep breath. "I cannot remember what it was though." He shrugged. "After that I only remember the taste of a bezoar and pain." His eyes shifted, moving as though trying to see into the past. "Excruciating, endless, pain." He was quiet for a moment.

"About three months ago I woke in a muggle hospital with massive scars and a bump on my head." He shrugged again. "They said I had been found wandering in a public park, apparently acting quite deranged. I was dressed as a muggle and had no wand, no potions, no money of any kind, and no identification. It took me a while to convince them I was sane." He didn't explain but he owed his release in part to his father's insistence he be born in a muggle hospital and he had at one time had an identification card. So there were at least records of Severus Snape in the muggle system.

Harry chuckled. "I can imagine why they may have thought you weren't." He was tracing the scars with the tip of his finger now and Severus shivered.

"Just kill me already Potter." He sighed. "I'm tired, just get it over with." He was whispering by the time he finished.

Harry chuckled again. "I have no intention of killing you, Snape." He then said something in Parseltongue which caused the Potions Master to inhale sharply as he felt his magic stir in a way it hadn't since before he had been injured. "Don't worry," Harry purred, "this won't hurt a bit," before switching back to hissing.

He didn't know what Potter was doing but it felt much too good to even consider worrying or trying to stop him, even when he felt something else stir. It wasn't long before he thought he would knock a hole in the wall he was so hard.

When he felt Potter petting his hair he realized he had no idea how long he had been doing so and that he was begging and moaning like a Knockturn Alley whore as he rutted against the wall.

"Shh, Severus, calm down now. It's okay. Shh." Harry held him tightly.

Harry had been surprised when Severus began to move, to wiggle sensuously against him. His begging became a bit more coherent after Harry switched to English and he said, "Please, Potter? Please let me cum? It's been so long. Please?"

Harry pressed the man more firmly against the wall and whispered, "Go ahead. Do you need to touch yourself?" He then unconsciously hissed, "Severus," in Parseltongue.

Severus made a higher pitched noise than Harry would have thought possible as he arched and shuddered, cumming hard without even being touched. Harry continued to hold him as they were both breathing hard. Harry was aroused despite his usual professional detachment.

"You okay, Severus?" Harry asked as he started to loosen his hold.

Severus shook his head crying out, "No!" He shivered. "I think I may…" he took a couple of quick breaths, "may…" He sagged against the wall.

Harry's arms tightened. "It's alright, Severus, I've got you. Just let go, I won't let you fall."

The next thing Severus Snape knew he was lieing on a soft bed with the Gryffindor golden boy leaning over him. He blinked several times as he recalled what had led to him being in the boy's bed. He started to sit up, only to have Potter lay his hand on his chest, easily holding him in place.

The Gryffindor sitting on the edge of the bed was studying a piece of parchment with a frown on his handsome face. "I didn't realize the extent of your injuries." He set the parchment aside focusing completely on the man in his bed. "And I certainly didn't expect to find Nagini's poison still in your system. Not after three years." He sighed. "You've almost no magical reserves." He shook his head. "I doubt you could even levitate a feather right now, since almost all your magic is going to fight the poison. I'm fairly sure that if you were less strong magically," he snorted, "or less stubborn, you'd already be dead."

Severus snorted sarcastically. "What's this, you are a healer now?" He then looked away. A shocked look spreading over his face as he did so. He raised a hand to his neck and moved his head to assess how much rotation he had. It was still limited but nowhere near as bad as it had been. When he looked back at the boy, no it was definitely a man, a man that was smirking at him.

"Yes. I'm a very good, if a bit of a controversial healer." He shrugged. "You won't understand a thing I say when I'm working." He chuckled. "And, if your initial reaction is any indication you may be a bit uncomfortable with me working on you." He then hissed something.

Severus shivered, almost recognizing the sounds.

Harry smiled. "Your name, lends itself to Parseltongue very nicely."

Severus shivered again, thinking, 'Oh Hell,' for the Dark Lord had once said something very similar.

The End

I think.

I hope you have enjoyed this. Please review if you did… or if you didn't, *shrug* either way. :)

BertaS


	17. Dudley's Rose

Dudley's Rose

By BertaS

January 2009

Description: Dudley finds out something about his daughter that is quite disturbing.

Warnings: Indirect mentions of child abuse.

Disclaimer: I most likely stole anything you recognize.

**Dudley's Rose**

"Mum?"

The tall thin woman galloped to the front hall, "Oh Diddy, you're here." She wrapped her arms as far around the portly young man as she could reach, hugging him tightly.

Dudley Dursley hugged his mother back. "Hi, Mum." He lived less than an hour away was married and had a two year old daughter. He visited his mum nearly every weekend, but Petunia still acted as though he were a twelve year old.

When she released her son she immediately looked around for her granddaughter, "Where's my little Rose-Posey?"

"She has a bit of a sniffle and Heather decided to keep her home this week." Dudley said rather nervously. "I can't stay long. I…" he took a deep breath, "Do you know how to contact Harry."

Petunia gave him a sharp look. "Why on earth would you need to do that?"

Sighing Dudley's shoulders slumped, "Rose…" he almost sobbed, "My little Rose is a Freak." He leaned against the wall, "She make her teddy fly through the air." He did sob this time, "What else am I supposed to do? I can't treat her like you did Harry. I just can't." He wiped his face, "I love her."

A/N: I have no idea where this came from and there doesn't seem to be any more. If someone would like to use this as a start I would be interested to see how it turns out. BertaS


	18. Decorations

Decorations

Posted to Severus *Sighs* Anti Valentine's Day Challenge 1/14/09

By BertaS

Description: Severus *Sighs* Anti Valentine's Day Challenge – How Severus and Harry deal with the latest holiday decorations.

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: In the words of Sergeant Schultz, "I know nothing."

**Decorations**

Harry slammed the door and leaned against it. He looked positively green. And Severus thought he would be ill at any moment. "Professor Potter, what pray tell, has you so spooked that you would brave my presence this early in the morning?"

Harry shivered, "You haven't been out there yet, have you?" He shuddered as he came away from the door, "It's all pink. You remember Umbrage's room? Like that," he took a deep breath, "only worse. It's almost the whole castle."

Severus straightened his spine and a tick started in his left cheek. He looked at the door. If what Potter said, was true, and his rooms where the only place not decorated for the odious day of dread… He shuddered. He really didn't want to go out there.

Harry whimpered, "Can I hide in here? Please, Severus."

There was a noise in the corridor beyond the door, they both pulled their wands and faced the door.

A large hart was forming as though it was being burnt in the wood of the door. The men looked at each other and began weaving wards to keep the decorations out. When they had done all they could, they slumped on the couch shoulder to shoulder, just as they had when Voldemort was finally defeated.

Severus sighed, "I need a drink."

Harry laughed, "Me too. But it's like seven in the morning and we really shouldn't."

Snorting Severus rose, "Since when have the rules ever mattered to you Potter?" He smirked as he looked over his shoulder, "Besides its Saturday."

Letting his head fall back on the cushions, Harry watched his former professor glide across the room to the small bar area. He noticed for the first time that the man was not wearing his teaching robes, but a long black gown like nightshirt. The silky material clung to the man's body, and while he was completely covered, it was extremely erotic.

Harry smiled as he accepted the large tumbler of alcohol Severus handed him as he sat back down.

After finishing his drink, Harry leaned lightly on Severus shoulder, "I think I'm drunk. I don't suppose I could sleep in your bed for a while could I?"

"Potter," Severus hissed, "If that is a proposition, it is the worst one I have ever heard."

"Oh." Harry frowned, "How 'bout: Be my valentine?" he then sniggered as Severus shoved him and he sprawled on his end of the sofa.

"You are being intentionally disgusting, Potter." Severus sneered.

Harry laughed, "Well, bugger me Snape."

He laughed even harder when Severus picked him up in a fireman's carry and headed for the bedroom saying, "Now that, I believe I can manage."

Hope you enjoy.

BertaS


	19. Fear

Fear

By BertaS

Posted to Severus Sighs 1/25/09

Description: Answers White Cotton's one line Challenge to use the phrase "Do you really intend to put that in there?"

Warning: Adult Situations – Nudity – Could be considered BDSM

Disclaimer: Not mine, White Cotton made me do it.

**Fear**

"Do you really intend to put that in there?" Severus ask as calmly as he could manage while naked and tied spread eagle to a bed. "I hope you realize it's going to hurt."

Harry just grinned. "Don't worry, Love" he purred, "This won't hurt a bit."

"Harry, please." Severus closed his eyes and whimpered as he waited for the pain he just knew was going to come.

"All done, you can look now." Harry chuckled as he flicked the small silver ring that now pierced Severus' left nipple. "Magical piercing is so much easier. No pain and only a few moments of healing."

Severus smiled slightly then bit his lip, "Will you do the other one now?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. BertaS


	20. Too Painful to Say Aloud

To Painful to Say Aloud

Description: The challenge was to write a story/drabble using the words: Lucius, Cock, and Blowjob to retain a seat on the naughty sofa at Severus *Sighs* yahoo group.

Warning: Slash and genital injuries to painful to speak of aloud, if you are male.

Disclaimer: No harm no foul. I make no money and am just having fun.

**To Painful to Say Aloud**

The Dark Lord snapped, "Next time, Lucius, I expect you to keep a polite tongue in your head." He released the curse, "Or perhaps you would prefer not to have one?"

Lucius struggled shakily to his knees, "F… f… forgive me, my Lord. Is there any w… way I can m… make it up to you?"

The Dark Lord thought a moment, "How about a blowjob?"

There was a gasp from those gathered around. Their Master rarely ask for sexual favors. They were all horrified by the unusual genitals the man now had.

Lucius bowed his head and started to crawl toward his Master. "Of course, an… anything my Lord wishes."

"Not me you idiot." The nearly insane leader of the dark forces yelled, "It was our dear Severus you were rude to. Therefore it is to him," he pointed at Severus, "you owe your apology."

Severus was not pleased, Lucius' chattering teeth were the last thing he wanted anywhere near his cock. Thinking quickly Severus approached the Dark Lord, "My Lord, thank you for this honor." He looked at Lucius, who was the only one close enough to possibly hear so he spoke very quietly, "I do not wish the others to know but, there was an accident in class today." He looked around again before leaning even closer, practically whispering in the creature's ear hole, spinning a tail of injury and pain.

Eyes wide in horror, the Dark Lord squirmed in his throne. His pieces weren't much at present but he would not wish to risk injuring them in such a way. He wondered how Severus was even standing straight.

"I truly do apologize, my Lord." Severus finished.

The Dark Lord in a rare show of compassion patted Severus on the arm, "That's all right Severus. You… you go home and rest. I don't want to risk losing you."

BertaS – snuggled up with White Cotton on the naughty sofa. Please review.


	21. Plans

Plans

By BertaS

1/27/09

Posted to Severus sighs 2/5/09

Description: Severus spoils his lover's plans for Valentine's Day and is threatened with dire consequences if he does not do something to make their first Valentine's Day special.

Warnings: Slash SS/?? I'm going to leave you guessing.

Disclaimer: I own everything… What? I don't? But… Oh, okay, I own nothing. :(

A/N written for the Anti-Valentine's Day Fest at Severus *Sighs* Yahoo Group

**Plans**

"Severus Snape, unless you want to sleep on the sofa for the rest of the month, I suggest you think of something."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why is it, that everyone on this entire planet goes stark raving mad each year on the fourteenth of February?"

"Take that back, I am not crazy." The man yelled. "I had plans for this evening and you… you ruined them. Now you can just fix it, or… or get out."

Severus stopped in the open doorway, "I do hope you realize that these are my quarters and I am only leaving so I will not be late for class."

He ducked quickly and slammed the door on the scream and the crash of a vase that shattered on the closed door where he had just been standing.

Severus spent the day fuming and plotting as he watched the students make goo-goo eyes at each other. He took massive amounts of points from all the houses including his own for inappropriate displays of affection.

He hurried back to his quarters as quickly as possible after his last class of the day, sighing in relief when he found that, with the exception of the shattered vase, all was as it had been for the last six months.

The second sets of well worn slippers were still in their place by the sofa. The second broom was still propped in the corner with his own. And the DADA books and papers still scattered on the second desk in the corner.

The teaching robes that hung on the second peg by the door were however, missing, indicating that he was the first to return, which was as he hoped.

He was sorry for the harsh things he had said this morning but, damn-it, he had plans of his own for this evening and they did not involve public displays of affection, just private ones.

Quickly calling an elf, Severus gave concise instructions for a large amount of votive candles to be place all over the bedroom and a large bowl of his partner's favorite chocolate, melted, complete with a warming charm for the bedside table. He considered rose peddles for the bed but decided it wasn't his style.

After dismissing the elf Severus discarded his robes and jacket in the laundry basket and briefly dug about in the closet. When he found what he was looking for he did some rather tricky wand waving to attach the velvet covered chains to the headboard, and headed for the bath. He hoped he had time to get clean enough to eat off of before his partner returned.

You may notice that I failed to name or describe Severus' partner. This was deliberate. My challenge to you; is to write said partner's side of the story and his reaction to finding Severus chained naked to the bed.

BertaS

Part II

By White Cotten

Remus stormed out of the DADA classroom, thoroughly pissed off. He flicked his sleeve back and examined the burn on his arm. Not good. Not good at all. Damn it to hell but the sixth-year Slytherins were a pretty package of I Know Betters and I'll Show Yous. And feeling a slightly dark tinge to the magic emanating from the wound, he could add to the list an unhealthy grain of Chip Off The Old Blockishness. With hardly a pause in stride, he skimmed his wand over the burn and muttered another healing charm. Better. But his fucking robes were ruined.

Just like his Valentine's Day.

Yes, the Arch Slytherin, Master of Snakes and Thoroughly Aggravating Bastard had spoken. Gone was the romantic dinner for two in Hogsmeade, gone were his plans to wine and dine their relationship into the open, and gone were his hopes that Severus Fucking Snape had reconciled their past and forgiven them a future. How else could he interpret Severus' reaction? Obviously shards of nervousness in trusting his body and soul to a werewolf remained. In particular _this_ werewolf.

Remus growled, scaring a passing Huffelpuff into Edward the Second's armour. The subsequent struggle and 'Eeep!' as the armour won over its new sweetheart caused him to falter mid-rant. Reining in his temper, he rescued the young lad and then, with a few deep breaths, resumed a more measured path.

It really was too bad of Severus. Why the hell couldn't he trust in Remus - in the man overriding the wolf? Trust in them?

At the door to their dungeon quarters, Remus donned a cold mask and entered. Oh, yes, if Severus Fucking Snape - he really must see about making that official - didn't want bowers and hearts, then Remus didn't get to have them either. He was unworthy of being loved so. Always a half-tamed beast to be kept rigidly leashed from undisciplined temptation. If _he_ - His Almighty Bastardness - was too enmeshed in shame for his lover, then silent and clandestine they would remain. And no matter what...

All thought was expelled from his mind in a rush of wonder. From the doorway of their bedroom, he looked on a sight so beautiful, so perfect, it made his heart swell painfully and his eyes ache at a mere glance.

Breathless, Remus raked his gaze over the control Severus was giving him in the shape of chains holding him fast to the bed; the trust in the chocolate treat smeared over his hard cock; and the pride in the length of black ribbon circling his neck and the two matching platinum bands that were threaded onto it.

His eyes softened and his touch on the white skin gentle, as he whispered, "I love you, Severus Fucking Snape."

............................................

WhiteCotton


	22. Tortured Valentine

Tortured Valentine

By BertaS

1/27/09

Description: Severus wants a little something special for Valentine's Day, but is Harry up for it? Prompt 6 of the anti-Valentine's Day writing spree at Severus *sighs* yahoo group.

Warnings: Adult and sexual situations – Slash – mild BDSM – D/s HP/ss

Disclaimer: Since I have been informed that I do not own everything: I herby state and aver that anything you recognize is not mine. I am doing this strictly for fun and am making no money. Hum, except for the fun part that sounds like my regular job as well.

A/N: Thanks to Miss White Cotton who fixed all of my mistakes.

**Tortured Valentine**

"Sev? Are you in here?" Harry Potter called as he entered the quarters he shared with his long time lover Severus Snape.

"I am in the bedroom, Harry." Severus answered in what he considered his sexiest voice. He turned to watch the younger man as he entered, eager to see his reaction to what he had set up for this special evening.

Harry bounced into their bedroom, "Happy Valen… tine's… Day…" His eyes went wide as he scanned the very dungeon-esque decorations Severus had placed in the room. "Um… Sev…?"

Severus smirked rather pleased with himself, "I thought we could try something a little," he raised an eyebrow, "different this evening." He was almost purring as he tugged on the chains he had installed above their bed to make sure they were secure.

"Yeah, um… I see that." Harry's eyes trailed over the rack of whips, floggers and paddles by the bathroom door. "This is… um…"

"Exciting?" Severus purred hopefully. When Harry just stared at him he said, "Unexpected, perhaps?" slightly less confident than before.

Harry sighed, "Actually, I was thinking," he shrugged, "frightening." When Severus' shoulders slumped he added, "I'm sorry Love. I'm just… I don't know." He looked around the room.

It wasn't the first time Severus had asked for a little rough play but this went way above and beyond anything they had done before. His eyes focused on the array of toys Severus had spread out on the dresser. There were a few things he didn't recognize among the dildos, butt plugs and cock rings.

One item in particular caught his attention and he picked it up with a small frown. "Which one of us did you envision wearing this?" They frequently switched who was top depending on how they felt. So Harry felt this was a perfectly valid question.

Severus jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed and he snapped, "Forget it." as he snatched the item from Harry's loose grasp and stuffed it in his sock drawer. He then proceeded to plop down on the bed with his back to Harry. He had found that silence was much more effective than yelling or screaming at the brat.

Feeling that he had obviously misread what Severus was thinking, Harry shook his head and reached into the drawer. He then crawled up on the bed behind Severus, "I'm sorry Love. I know you sometimes like it rough, but this is just a bit," he shook his head, "overwhelming for me."

Severus snorted as Harry wrapped his arms around him asking, "Can you tell me something Love?"

Severus shrugged and Harry lifted one hand with the item he had asked about hanging from his fingers, "What is it about wearing this that appeals to you most?"

Severus looked down and shrugged again.

"You can't expect me to do this, if you can't explain it." Harry caressed Severus chest as he snuggled up close to his back, "What about this do you want most?"

Severus was almost whispering when he answered, "I want to feel cared for, like…" he stopped speaking, his breathing hard and ragged.

"Like what, Sev?" Harry slid his free hand inside Severus soft white shirt.

Severus took a deep breath, "Like a…" he let his head fall back onto Harry's shoulder, as he tried to control his breathing, "This harder than I thought it would be."

Harry kissed his temple, "I know Love, but I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is."

Severus nodded as he turned slightly to look at Harry, "I want to be cared for, pampered and spoiled, like a pet." He slid off the bed to kneel in front of Harry, "Please, Harry?"

Harry moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a foot on either side of Severus. "Are you saying that you think this, will make you feel that way?"

Severus shook his head, "No!" The corner of his lips curved up, "This," he touched the bright red collar with gold heart shaped studs that Harry was fitting around his throat, "will only serve as a physical, visual reminder that I have given myself to you. That I have given you the right to make the decisions in this room." He paused a moment, "Perhaps I should say in sexual situations." His smirk was as close to a smile as it ever got when Harry chuckled. After all there wasn't a flat surface, and some not so flat surfaces, in the castle that they hadn't had sex on or against.

"Further more I give you the right to use any of these," his hand swept the room, "on me, for discipline or pleasure." The purr was back in his velvety voice.

Harry nodded and grinned, "You will want for nothing, I promise." He then slid his hand into Severus hair, "You'll have to teach me what some of these things are."

Severus nodded eagerly as Harry leaned forward and captured his lips.

When Harry pulled back he frowned slightly. "Something isn't quite right. Ah!" He pulled his wand, "Tell me, my lovely little pet, what kittens wear?"

Severus blinked, "I do not believe kittens wear anything." He said slowly.

Harry smiled, "Correct." If he noticed Severus concerned look he ignored it. He tapped the collar he had just placed around Severus neck and made a small loop before making a much more elaborate motion and pointing to the laundry basket.

Severus gasp as his clothing seemed to dissolve, melting off his body only to reappear where Harry's wand was pointing.

Harry then tossed his wand onto the bedside table and opened his arms, "Here, Kitty-Kitty."

Severus happily launched himself at Harry and they rolled on the bed as they kissed.

Severus would not notice until much later that Harry had changed the color of the thin leather collar from red and gold to a much more appropriate black and silver.

**~~ EPILOGUE ~~**

**Shopping**

"Oh honestly Harry, do you really intend to put that in there?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend, "Yes Hermione, my Kitten needs a new one." He almost wished he hadn't agreed to bring her along.

She snatched the item from his hand before he could drop it into his shopping basket.

"Harry, this is way too big for a kitten. You'd probably have to double it around its waist." Hermione scolded.

Grabbing it back Harry again tried to place it in the basket only to have it snatched away again. "Do you really intend to put that in there, Potter?"

Harry sighed, "Apparently not." He looked up at the taller dark haired man, "What's wrong with it."

"It has a bell, Potter, and it's green." Severus sneered.

Frowning Harry demanded, "What's wrong with green?"

Severus sighed, "Nothing, but I think red or perhaps black would be more appropriate."

"Alright," Harry said as he shook his head and smiled, "How about that one?"

Severus dropped the one he disliked and picked up the one that Harry indicated, a small smile appearing on his face as he examined the thin black leather collar with small diamond studs.

"But Professor," Hermione tried again, "that's still awfully big for a kitten."

Raising his eyebrow Severus sneered, "Really?" He then lifted the collar to his own throat and deftly fastened the buckle with a smirk, "It is actually a little snug. Just like I like it."

fin

Please review.

BertaS


	23. Animagus

Olympia

6/14/2009

By BertaS

Description: Harry has found his animagus form and is worried how Severus will react.

Warning: Slash – HP/SS

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Animagus**

Severus entered his quarters to find his young lover sitting on the hearth rug in meditation. This was not unusual. Since Harry undertook to become an animagus he was often found in this pose.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the Potions Master. He then said, "I was able to do it for the first time today."

"I see." Severus smirked, impressed despite himself. "Am I to be privileged to observe you in this new form of yours?" he inquired.

Harry briefly bit his lip, looking a little embarrassed which intrigued the older man.

"I know how you were about Sirius' form, and… well…" Harry trailed off as he shrugged. His form shimmered and melted into something else.

Severus was a little taken aback by the size of the animal before him. He looked Harry's form over carefully, thinking back to the few books in his father's library. He was a perfect example of his bread.

Severus ran his hand down Harry's spine feeling the sleek fur and taunt muscles. He whispered, "Beautiful."

Harry shifted and asked uncertainly, "So you're okay with me being a dog?"

Severus snorted before sneering, "You are not just a dog, Harry. You are a Great Dane."

Happy Birthday Olympia


	24. Attachments

Attachments

By BertaS

2/25/9

Description: Something a bit different. I seem to have run amuck this is not Snarry.

Warning: implied slash nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: If they were mine I would have a lot more time to write.

Attachments

The young man slipped quietly into the room where the Potions Master stood looking out the window. He approached cautiously and gently wrapped his arms around the tall man inhaling deeply he sighed, "You always smell so good."

The older man snorted.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you myself." He caressed the taller man's shoulder. "But you were late."

With another snort the Potions Master turned around, "And just what, would your bride to be say," he purred tugging the boy close, "about the somewhat compromising position in which you currently find yourself?"

There was a titter of laughter from near the door, "I would say, that a boy's first love is very important, Professor Snape."

Snape blinked in an unexpected showed of surprise, his eye brows rose as his eyes moved back to the young man.

The boy shrugged as he chuckled, "She's worse than you." He played with the buttons on the front of Snape's jacket, "You at least I can block, if I have to."

Snape smirked as he dropped his arms to his sides, "We did agree that there were to be no strings, no attachments. Did we not?"

"No strings, yes." The young man was suddenly back in Snape's arms his face pressed against the buttons he had just been playing with, "You will always have a special place in my heart."

Snape smiled softly as he resisted the temptation to do more than press his lips to the young man's forehead before stepping back, "My blessing are yours." He caressed the boy's cheek as he spoke the 'Fathers Blessing' "May your union, bring you closer. May your love, overflow. And may your happiness be without bounds." He flicked the earring the boy was wearing as he smiled, "Good bye William."

Snape then swept from the room with a brief nod as he said, "Miss Delacour."

Fin


	25. Slytherin Honor

Slytherin Honor

By BertaS

3/31/9

Challenge,

Write a drabble containing any of these phrases: 'Severus, why the bubbles?', 'Draco bleaches his hair', and 'Ooh! That's sticky!'. Five points for each phrase included.

Of course, members of other houses are quite welcome to join in. However, they must include the phrase '"I agree wholeheartedly. Slytherin is the most honorable house," said Harry, without any mockery.'

**Slytherin Honor**

"I agree wholeheartedly. Slytherin is the most honorable house," said Harry, without any mockery.

Severus narrowed his eyes and waited for the other shoe to drop.

Harry frowning slightly asked, "What?" as he peered into the open box of chocolates he had resting on his stomach. He was currently lounging on their sofa.

"Nothing," Severus said sharply before adding, "I am simply struck speechless that you of all people would agree with me," he shrugged slightly, "on anything." He snatched a chocolate he recognized as caramel-filled out of Harry's hand.

Harry pouted slightly as he watched Severus nibble on the chocolate. "Severus, if the Head of House is honorable then so too shall the students be." He then snorted saying, "That sounded really corny, didn't it?" Without waiting for any answer he said, "What was it? Seventy-five percent of them followed you back to our side before the end of the war?" He sat the candy aside and stood to wrap his arms around the taller man.

Severus, cheeks flushed slightly in a rare show of emotion, nodded. "I believe it was slightly less than that."

"The exact number doesn't matter. What matters, is that you are honorable and so are those that followed you. Even if Draco bleaches his hair or Pansy uses that silly charm or any of the others do any number of things that Slytherins do, simply because they're Slytherins." Harry leaned up to kiss Severus softly. As he pulled back he licked his lips and whispered, "Ooh! That's sticky!" He licked Severus bottom lip. "Mm, and tasty."

A soft cry was heard from the adjoining room and Harry sighed as he released Severus. "Bath time I think."

Severus smirked, "I will run the water."

Moments later when Harry entered the bathroom stopped and laughed, "Severus, why the bubbles?"

Severus very haughtily took the small child from her father's arms and cuddled her close before sneering, "Because my little Slytherin Princess deserves them."


	26. A Rough Day

A Rough Day

By BertaS

2/23/2009

Description: Severus has a rough day. How does Harry make him feel better?

Warning: Slash – Rated safe for Torina

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize most likely belongs to someone else.

**A Rough Day**

Severus Snape stalked into his quarters after a horrible day of trying to instill knowledge into dunderheaded brats, only to find his lover seated at his desk using his favorite quill. His eyes narrowed and his lip curled up into a sneer, "You better have an explanation that I will find expectable, or you, Mr. Potter, will be sleeping in your own quarters this night.

Harry, who had just finished what he had been doing as Severus entered the room, blew across the parchment to dry the ink before he looked up and smiled, "I was just writing a quick note while I waited for you." He showed the note to Severus.

The Potions Master smiled slightly, "Of course." He quickly added his own salutation below Harry's.

As Severus lay the quill down Harry stood up, "You look tired." He reached up and tucked a lank greasy lock of hair behind the tall man's ear. He took in the stains on the front of the Potions Master's clothing and the scorched sleeve of his teaching robes. "Looks like you had a rough day."

Severus snorted, "You have no idea." Then he sighed as Harry started on the long row of buttons down his front. "Four explosions, two over-turned cauldrons and that fifth year twit Baker had the audacity to chop off the tip of his index finger in my class." He sighed again as Harry removed the heavy ruin of his robes and led him into the bedroom.

Harry made soothing noises while Severus ranted on about this brat and that twit and how the students in general were all idiots as he continued to strip the Potions Master.

As Harry pulled the last item of clothing off Severus he stepped closer to pull the man into his arms and once again push the hair from his face.

"Harry," Severus tried to pull away, "I really need a shower before…"

Harry chuckled, "I've already drawn a bath." He backed up slightly as he reached up to his own shoulder. Undoing the single button found there, he allowed the loose robe he was wearing to slither down his otherwise naked body to puddle at his feet. "Come on Severus," he took the man's hand and smiled, "I'll wash your back."

Severus snorted, "I dare say you will be washing more than that."

Harry laughed as he dragged the older man into the bathroom and the large tub.

A short time later, a great deal of splashing could be heard as Hedwig fluttered down to the desk and picked up the note from the box Harry had designated the out box. She heard a peal of laughter and a loud passionate groan from the bathroom. Glad that her pet and his mate where happy, she winged her way out of the room to deliver birthday greetings to Lupa the White Wolf.

Happy Birthday Lupa.

BertaS


	27. Happy BDay Yuki

Happy B-Day Yuki

3/8/09

I'm temporarily out of my mind. Should you find me, please wait till I return.

Severus slammed into his quarters only to find Harry once again seated at his desk using his quill. "Oh for the love of…" he huffed, "What are you doing now?"

Harry sighed, "Well, it's Yuki's birthday and I'm not sure what she'd prefer." He shrugged, "I mean we had tubby time for Lupa and star got a picture so we have to do something different. How do we know what she wants?"

"Hum," Severus frowned, "that is a bit of a dilemma, isn't it.

Harry nodded, "Yes, well, we need to decide, the desk, the wall, or maybe the hearth rug?" He frowned shaking his head, "No, we both got rug burns the last time we tried that."

Severus snorted, "Not to mention the floo wasn't closed." He took a deep breath, "Yuki could be kinky and want one of us hanging from the ceiling fan for all we know."

Harry's face went blank, "Don't be ridicules Severus. The fan would never turn with one of us hanging from it. The motor isn't strong enough."

Severus smirked, "A feather weight charm and a bigger motor?"

Harry looked thoughtful, "I suppose we could try." He said as Severus was dragging him toward the bedroom, "While we wait for Yuki to let us know what she prefers."

Happy Birthday Yuki

Berta


	28. Order of Merlin

Order of Merlin

By BertaS

4/24/09

**Order of Merlin**

Harry smirked as he watched the Potions Master receiving his Order of Merlin, Second Class. Surprisingly, the usually snarky man didn't snarl more than once or twice as he moved around the room receiving the thanks and adulation of a grateful Wizarding World. Severus even managed a tiny smile as he posed for the photographer.

Harry was very happy for the man he loved. Severus deserved all the recognition he had received and more, after all, the man had created a cure for lycanthropy.

It wasn't until they were alone in their quarters that Severus pumped his arm in the air, fist clenched. Then whooping with delight he picked Harry up and whirled them around and around until they were both quite dizzy.


	29. Acceptance

Acceptance

By BertaS

4/18/09

For thesewarmstars' birthday.

Acceptance

Severus whispered, "It is the only aspect of being a Death Eater that would still appeal." He became aware of a hand stroking his hair and leaned closer to the body attached to that hand. As he snuggled closer to the warmth he murmured "This is nice too." His breath hitched then became a soft snore.

Pulling Severus close Harry wondered why then man did this to himself. Each year on the anniversary of the end of the war, Severus would drink himself into a stupor. He would talk of his time with the Death Eaters and usually expound on why he wanted nothing to do with his former associates. Or like tonight he would lament about why he joined in the first place.

Harry had heard it all before and had to admit, at least to himself, that at one time he too might have been tempted by what Severus described. To have unconditional acceptance, as a friend and brother to those he looked up to would have been heavenly. Unfortunately, it was only an illusion for both of them.

Harry sighed and pulling Severus to a more comfortable position he too closed his eyes and slept.

Well, that turned out kind of depressing.

I hope you had a great birthday.

BertaS


	30. I Won't Bite

I Won't Bite

By BertaS

Leagal stuff: This is a Slash story about Severus and Lucius activities after a Deatheater raid. I am making no money on nor do I claim any ownership of the the HP world.

I Won't Bite

Severus was surprised when the charismatic and attractive leader of his seven man strike team invited them all back to his manor. Severus might have refused if he thought it would be allowed. He was feeling quite grimy after his first real raid and was looking forward to a long soak in a hot tub of water.

Severus was suitably impressed by the opulence of the home but then, Lucius Malfoy was one of the richest of the Death Eaters. Lucius led them not to a sitting room or lounge but, into what, to Severus, looked like an ancient Roman bath. There was a beautiful steaming pool surrounded by benches and lounging areas with erotic frescos on the walls and a veritable jungle of ornamental greenery.

The older Death Eaters were all smiles and laughter as they stripped their clothing off leaving the bloody dirty robes where they fell as they made their way in to the huge pool. Severus hesitated trying to decide if he dared to be as seemingly carefree as the others.

Lucius stepped close to him murmuring, "None of us will bite, Severus." He then chuckled, "Well, not hard anyway." Their eyes were drawn to Regulus Black just as Augustus Rookwood's teeth sank into the juncture of the younger man's neck and shoulder. Reg threw his head back and groaned loudly while pressing himself closer to the older man.

Severus smirked as he slid out of the heavy over robe he was wearing and said, "You were saying?"

Lucius threw his head back and laughed as his own expensive robe hit the floor.

Severus was very flattered to have the exclusive attention of his host. Not that Lucius neglected his other guests but he seemed to have indicated to them in some way that, at least for the time being, Severus was off limits to any but him.

Lucius had led Severus to an unoccupied area of the pool where they just soaked and watched the others. Augustus now had Reg out of the pool and was fucking him on one of the benches and Bellatrix was putting a rather erotic underwater show with both of the Lestrange brothers. Severus was sure he would drown if he tried to do what she was doing.

By the time she came up for air Lucius had pulled Severus close and was licking and nibbling his way up and down his neck and shoulder while pressing his erection against Severus rather boney arse cheek.

About the time Reg cries of pleasure peeked, Severus turned in Lucius' arms and captured his host's lips in a searing kiss, one hand tangling in the long super-fine blond hair while the other explored the toned body beneath the water.

Lucius was shocked to suddenly find himself pinned to the side of pool. He was doubly surprised to find his legs wrapped around the skinny hips and the young man's fingers already exploring his cleft. It had been a long time since anyone had taken such complete control of him.

When Severus lifted his head Lucius smiled and wiggled encouragingly before snapping his fingers and holding his hand out. A house elf made a brief appearance, just long enough to hand his master a small vial.

Severus raised an eyebrow, and Lucius said, "Lubricant, it won't dilute in the water."

Severus just grinned and raised his hand for Lucius to coat his fingers liberally.

Lucius arched and let out a soft groan as Severus long thin fingers went to work stretching him. Severus leaned forward and let his teeth scrape gently across the flawless alabaster skin of Lucius' neck and whispered, "I never said I wouldn't bite." Lucius groans gained a little volume.

By the time Severus was buried to the hilt in his host's arse, he was aware the others were all watching. Not that they could be blamed. Lucius' groans and cries of pleasure had grown loud enough to literally echo around the bathing chamber.

Severus continued to draw delicious noises from the beautiful blond as he withdrew and surged forward repeatedly.

Lucius was slowly losing his mind as the newest member of his team pounded into his arse while the man's teeth worried his neck shoulder and especially his nipples.

With the amount of stimulation it wasn't long and Lucius exploded flooding the water between himself and Severus with his seed.

Severus growled and continued to thrust until with a series of soft grunts he emptied himself deep in Lucius' arse.

Severus was the last to leave the manor after that raid and many others, often not leaving until the next morning.


	31. Kink Night Drabble

Those on the Severus Sighs Yahoo Group were trying to out kink each other, with the prompt being 'Creature Sev'. I am not sure how kinky this is but here we go.

Kink Night – 2/27/2009

By BertaS

Harry was surprised by the sound of the shower running when he entered his and Severus' quarters. This was unusual because Severus usually waited until after dinner to shower. Harry tapped on the door before opening it and entering their bathroom.

Severus immediately shouted, "No. Don't come in." But it was too late. Harry was already in the room.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Harry asked peering through the steam, attempting to see the other man even though he knew he was behind the opaque shower curtain.

"Nothing, just get out." Severus snarled. He really sounded upset. Something the man had only recently began allowing.

"Severus, whatever it is, I want you to know, I love you." Harry said as he stepped toward the shower. "Now are you coming out of there or do I to have to join you?"

"Harry, please. I don't want…" Severus sighed loudly as he turned off the water. "You are going to laugh."

Harry smiled. He suspected there must have had one hell of an explosion in the Potion Master's class. "I take it there was a potions accident of some sort." He picked up and unfolded one of the large towels.

Severus sneered, "Obviously." Sighing again he said, "Poppy insists I will be back to normal within a couple of weeks." He then flung the curtain open. "Go ahead Potter, laugh." He stood one hand on the wall the other on the curtain for a moment before stepping out and turning his back to the younger man.

Harry's mouth dropped open. On the man's back protruding from his prominent shoulder blades, were small, blue-black, bat like wings. Each wing was no longer than eighteen inches. They fluttered in what seemed to be agitation.

His eyes traveled lower to the man's delectable behind only to see that the wings were not the only modification. Harry was intrigued and dropping one side of the towel he reached to touch the two foot long forked tail that extended Severus' spine. Only to have the tail whip out of reach and the taller man turn and glair at him.

Harry recalled himself and opening the towel back up he stepped forward and started to dry Severus. He was surprised that the man didn't stop him. Severus did not usually allow Harry to fuss over him.

Severus finally mumbled sullenly, "Aren't you going to laugh?"

Harry shook his head and smiled, "No." He moved around behind Severus, "Spread your wings so I can dry them."

Severus huffed but complied. "But I look…" he stopped and hung his head.

Harry smiled possessively, "Yes, like an incubus." He looked at Severus' face in the mirror, "And you are all mine."

Severus smiled shyly back. He had apparently only thought of how 'cute' the small wings and tail looked.


	32. Buttercup

Buttercup

By BertaS

4/38/2009

This story is rated safe for Torina. The name means nothing really, just that I was watching 'The Princess Bride'. Written for Arynwy's birthday and as a continuation of our kink night. I am making no money on this, or anything else for that matter.

**Buttercup**

Severus tiredly entered his quarters. The door was barely closed before he began dropping his clothing in a trail leading toward the bedroom. He was in the process of removing his under-vest when he noticed that Harry was watching him with an amused grin on his face.

"What? It is uncomfortable." He kicked off his shoes and dropped his trousers. As he disappeared through the door, tail lashing and small wings fluttering in annoyance.

Harry rose from the chair at the desk and followed the older man. "I was just getting a birthday card ready for tomorrow."

Severus smirked and said, "I see," he had just pulled a loose robe from the closet, "should I leave this off, then?"

Harry laughed, "As you wish."

Snorting Severus re-hung the robe and asked, "Whose birthday is it and whatever shall we do to celebrate?"

"Arynwy." Harry answered promptly. "And I am open to suggestions." He added as he started pulling his clothing off.

Severus sniggered, "Just don't expect me to lie on my back until these things are gone." He looked over his shoulder and flicked his wings at Harry.

Laughing Harry climbed on the bed and lay on his back, "You get to be on top then." He then grinned at the older man.

Severus stared a moment before frowning. "Harry, I…?"

Harry smiled as he held his hands out, "Severus. Come on love. I know." When Severus moved closer, Harry pulled him down on the bed. He pulled Severus close and whispered, "As you wish," again just before their lips met.

Happy Birthday Arynwy

BertaS


	33. Chunky Monkey

Chunky Monkey Drabbles

By BertaS

#1 5/12/09

Leagal Stuff: No real warning on these. I am making no money on this and make no claim of owning anything in the HP world. The question was posed; What does Severus do while at Spinners End?

He slouched in his chair and glanced around. He was bored. He often was now during the summer hols. There was no more Dark Lord to defeat. No more children to teach. No more friends to come calling. There were potions, but one could only brew for so many hours a day. He had books, but he had long since read them all.

He slouched further before rising and walking to the kitchen, only to return and with spoon in one hand and tub of ice cream in the other he slumped in his chair and angrily ate his Chunky Monkey, alone and telling himself he liked it that way.

# 2 5/13/09

He had taken maybe his fourth or fifth bite of ice cream when someone tapped on the door. He merely glanced at the door as he took another bite. They knocked a bit more insistently and he shouted around the large chunk of chocolate, "Go away. I don't want any." As soon as he said it he wondered if maybe it was the Girl Guides and if they had those chocolate mint biscuits he liked and could only get when they came around.

Then a voice shouted, "Damn it Snape, open the door."

He had been right, he didn't want any, but rose and walked to the door anyway. Opening the door, Chunky Monkey still in hand, he said, "Go away Potter."

# 3 5/13/09

Harry blinked as he took in the man's appearance. White button down shirt open to mid chest and torn blue jeans so faded they were almost white. He was not wearing shoes, his hair was clean and tied back with an elastic and he was holding a tub of ice cream. The only thing Harry managed to say was, "Is that Chunky Monkey?"

"That isn't any of your business. What do you want Potter?" Severus snapped as held the ice cream farther away from the boy. Although at 23, Potter should probably not be considered a boy any more. When Harry just stared at him he repeated, "What do you want?"


	34. InstaSeal

Insta-Seal

By BertaS

March 28, 2009

Description: Harry and Severus test out one of the Weasley twins new products.

Warnings: Slash; Toys; Role Playing.

Disclaimer: WWW is not responsible for any use of this product inconsistent with packaging directions.

**Insta-Seal**

Harry slipped into the Potions Master's office when the man snarled in response to his knock. He closed the door and slapped one of the Weasley twin's newest products onto the gap between the door and the frame.

Severus frowned as he sneered, "Potter, I do not need juvenile stickers decorating my door."

Harry turned and grinned at the irritable man. In his best announcer type voice he said, "May I introduce; Weasley Wizard Wheezes' 'INSTA-SEAL'; makes security a breeze. It locks. It silences. It makes any door impenetrable. Works on windows too, makes them opaque and impervious to any damage; guaranteed to be totally reliable and reusable."

Harry laughed as halfway through his speech; Severus had stood and moved to examine the palm sized, violently-purple sticker with the entwined acid-green W's on it.

"How does it work?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shook his head. "No idea. I just know that it does." He then grinned as he ran one finger down Severus' arm from shoulder to elbow. "I thought," his voice dropped to a purr, "we could try it out." He looked up at the slightly taller man.

Severus knew that look. And the way Harry was dressed had not escaped his notice. He smirked as he slid his arm around Harry's waist and growled, "Detention Potter, now."

Harry pressed himself close to Severus and sighed as he lifted his face. "Oh, yes Sir."

Harry smiled as he was pushed against the door and kissed quite thoroughly.

Severus then took hold of the student tie that Harry was wearing and led him across the room. A quick wave of his wand cleared the desk of all the parchments, quills, ink and books that usually littered its surface.

Severus easily lifted Harry to sit on the end of the desk and proceeded to partially divest him of his clothing. Soon Harry's robes and shirt were open and his trousers and pants were around his ankles, held there by the scruffy trainers that Severus seemed to be in too much of a hurry to remove.

Severus then climbed on top of the desk. Hiking up his more traditional style robes he pushed to younger man to his back and straddled him.

Harry grinned as he slid his hands up Severus bare thighs all the way up to his waist and asked, "Commando, Sev? Should I be suspicious?"

Severus chuckled as he answered, "Your day planner was open this morning and I noticed that there are _two_ birthdays today. I thought it best to be prepared." He then raised his eyebrow. "Was I mistaken?"

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Speaking of being prepared; I have some of our oil in my right pants pocket, if you can reach it."

Severus surveyed their clothing and gave a little shrug before purring, "We won't be requiring it." Severus then shifted his robes and reached between his own legs to fondle and lift his balls. He thought about turning around so he could really give Harry a show. But decided it was too much trouble and would take too much time. He slid his other hand down further to play with the toy he had put in place that morning, teasing himself and Harry.

Harry groaned loudly when he realized Severus had a large red butt plug in his arse. Harry had once seen it in one of Severus's dresser drawers but had never before seen Severus use it. Severus was pulling it halfway out then reseating it and moaning loudly.

Hands tightening on Severus hips Harry groaned, "Sev, please?"

Severus chuckle was decidedly evil, though he did stop teasing and removed the toy. He immediately replaced it with something a bit larger. There was a look of total bliss on his face as he slowly impaled himself on Harry's cock. He no more than hit bottom and he was lifting off again.

Severus, hands splayed on Harry's chest, set a very fast pace, riding Harry with total abandon. Screeching and keening his pleasure as he did so.

Harry was amazed. Severus was always vocal, but it usually took the form of shouted swear words not the inarticulate noises he was currently making. Also, it usually took Severus much longer to adjust. Not to mention Harry had assumed that since he was wearing student clothing and Severus had given him a mock detention, he would be bottoming for a change. He had actually envisioned himself bent over the desk. Not that he would, or could complain, as he was quickly loosing higher brain function and adding his own vocalizations to Severus'.

With the pace that Severus set it wasn't long before they reached the crescendo and crumpled to lie panting and exhausted on the desk.

Harry was the first to move, lifting his arms to caress Severus' back, pulling him tight and nuzzling against his neck. Harry sighed, "I love you. You know that right?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, so you have said before." He lifted up to be able to see the man below him and smiled.

Harry smiled back. He knew Severus wouldn't say it out loud, but he didn't have to. He showed Harry every day, in a dozen different ways that he returned the younger man's feeling.

As the two men struggled off of the desk Harry groaned, "I think we need to put a cushioning charm on that thing before we do that again." He looked thoroughly debauched, clothing hanging half off and wrinkled.

"Indeed, I am not as young as I once was." Severus concurred as he straightened. His robes falling into place leaving him only a touch rumpled.

Harry laughed, shaking his head as he rummaged around and found his wand so he could freshen and reverse the transfiguration on his clothing. When he was back in his own teaching robes he stepped forward into Severus's arms. They held each other tightly as they kissed softly.

Eventually they pulled apart and Severus said, "We really should make an appearance at lunch." He pocketed his toy, not wanting any of the students to see or find it.

Harry chuckled as he moved to the door. "There isn't much time left to eat." He pealed the sticker off and re-stuck it to the plastic backing it was packaged with. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Happy birthday to Serenity and Starhanyou.


	35. The Birthday Party

Birthday Party

By BertaS

5/24/2009

Description: Harry and Severus get ready for a birthday party.

Warning: Slash, nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: If you allow a squirrel to sit on your shoulder, you can expect to have squirrel poop on your shirt.

**Birthday Party**

Harry Potter had called twice already. This time he tried a different tack shouting, "Hurry up you damned old queen. We are going to be late."

Severus Snape stormed into the room, robes billowing dramatically. He sneered, "Shut up you impertinent pansy brat." He then snorted, "I fail to see why you always get your panties in such a bunch. So what if we are a few minutes late?"

Harry chuckled, "It's a surprise party, Love. We have to be in position before the birthday boy gets back." He moved closer to the scowling man and smoothed the dress robes Severus was wearing, not that they really needed smoothing and continued, "It isn't like people turn one-hundred every day."

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes, "Oh please, we have attended over a dozen century parties this past year. And that isn't including yours."

Harry laughed, "True, but are you going to turn one-hundred twice?"

When Severus just arched an elegant eyebrow, Harry grinned and said, "I didn't think so. Now let's go."

Severus snorted again but allowed the younger man to escort him out the door and to the party.

A/N: Happy birthday Becrenee.


	36. Changes

Changes

By BertaS

5/27/2009

Description: Severus contemplates the changes in those that attend a birthday party. Could be considered a continuation of Birthday Party.

Warnings: Implied slash

Disclaimer: No one truly owns a cat. They just allow us to think we do.

**Changes**

Severus watched all the people that came to pay respect to the 'Birthday Boy'. He thought how odd that sounded, considering the age of the 'Boy' in question. He really wasn't a boy anymore.

Glancing around, Severus realized none of them were. But they were younger than he. And he had watched them grow up. It was sometimes difficult not to think of many of them as they were that first day, when they had nervously sat under the Sorting Hat awaiting its decision.

Severus smirked as his eyes landed on the untidy hair of Harry Potter. Some things never change. But, there were changes. They had happened so slowly that Severus had not noticed. The strands of steel gray were becoming more numerous than the dark brown in the hair that still constantly looked uncombed. And Severus was aware of the white that was slowly overtaking the black on his own head.

Then Harry turned and flashed that hart stopping smile that Severus knew was only for him and he decided that no matter how much things change, they would in some ways, remain stay the same.

Happy Birthday Jalana.


	37. The Master

Happy Birthday Torina

6-15-9

By BertaS

Description: After the war. Severus and his master attend a celebration of the anniversary of their victory.

Warnings: Slash, not graphic.

Disclaimer: I am just playing with JKR's toys. I will return them when I am done.

A/N: Includes, per Torina's request, bare foot Severus and his partner is wearing leather.

**The Master**

He glanced up at the man sitting on the large throne like chair, then around at his faithful followers, sycophants and hangers-on and sighed. He had always thought himself so superior. He couldn't quite grasp what had happened. He racked his brains, but no matter how much he pondered it, he still could not fathom how he had ended up beneath this man.

People had underestimated what would happen when HE won. They had assumed the killing and torture would stop. It hadn't. In fact, for a while, it got worse.

Now, Severus Snape was sitting on a low stool, at the feet of the world's most powerful wizard, lost in thought while he was supposed to be watching the entertainment for the annual 'Victory' celebration.

Severus started slightly when he felt a light tug on the tail his hair was pulled into for the occasion. Quickly bringing his attention back to the present he looked up into his master's face.

"Are you not enjoying the show Severusss?" the man asked, drawing the attention of everyone in the large room.

Severus dropped his eyes to the bare toes that peeked from under the long sleeveless robe he was wearing and sighed, "Not particularly, Master." A slight smirk appeared as he continued, "I believe I may have mentioned before that I am not terribly impressed with mimes.

There were shocked gasps from those around them and the man on the throne smiled. "I suppose, I could excuse you. But…" he held up one finger, "You would quite likely find someone else in your seat when you returned."

Severus glared up at the man and sneered, "I did not ask to be excused, Master. I merely voiced the boredom with this particular act that everyone else was too frightened to express."

Eyes still locked on Severus' the Master said, "Leave usss."

Once the room was cleared and they were alone the man slid his hand into Severus hair, dislodging the ribbon that was holding it. He gripped the hair firmly without actually hurting. Severus did his best to hide the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Do you fear me, Severusss?" was the hissed question.

Letting out a deep breath Severus whispered, "Sometimes."

The hand in his hair moved, puling Severus closer and making him tilt his head farther up. "That is what I like about you Severusss. You don't lie to me." Fingers trailed over Severus cheek, "Although, you could if you wanted to, couldn't you?"

Severus knelt up closer as his hands slid up the Master's leather clad thighs and he stopped suppressing the shivers the man's touch was causing. He looked up into the vibrant green eyes and said, "Lying would serve no purpose, Harry."

Fin

Happy birthday Torina


	38. Lily's Eyes

Lily's Eyes

By BertaS

6/6/9

Description: Harry saves Severus after the Potions Master steps into the path of a spell.

Warning: None really - Pre-slash, perhaps a vulgar word or two.

Disclaimer: Be careful when making wishes; you may just receive what you ask for.

**Lily's Eyes**

Harry Potter grabbed the Potions Master come spy for the order off the Phoenix as he fell and apperated them both to the dubious safety of Grimmauld Place. It galled Harry a bit too know that his relatives were dead in the attack on their home. If Dumbledore had not insisted he return…

Harry shook the thoughts aside and quickly had the unconscious man on the bed checking him over for whatever damage the spell had caused.

He could find nothing obvious until he sat back and really looked at the man's face. The age lines and harshness were smoothing and softening until Harry was looking at someone near his own age of almost eighteen, or perhaps a little younger.

Harry was still studying the younger version of the Potions Master's face when the onyx eyes fluttered open.

Severus Snape stared at the attractive young man who looked familiar, but he was certain he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Severus asked with a frown as he tried to back away. His head hurt immensely and he felt as though Black and his gang had been using him as target practice or perhaps a punching bag.

Harry backed away slightly with a surprised look.

"Well, are you going to answer me or just sit there like an idiot?" Snape sneered, "Or perhaps you are the one responsible for making me feel as though I've been run over by a fucking lorry?"

Harry sighed before answering, "In a way, I suppose I am. My name is Harry and you deliberately stepped into the path of an unknown spell that the Dark Lord was aiming at me."

Severus snorted as he moved his hand to rub his face, "Why on earth would I do something so monumentally stupid?"

Harry let out a snort of laughter, "You were saving me, again."

Severus let his hand thump back to the bed. "I don't know you." he said harshly. "Therefore it is inconceivable that I would put myself at such risk."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, at this point I'm pretty sure you don't." He smiled wryly. "Judging by the effects I can see, you've been… um, de-aged," he shook his head, "if that's a word. By about twenty years, maybe a bit more."

Severus sneered, "Of course, and you will try to convince me that I am nearly forty years old and you have no idea who Black and Potter are?" He struggled to sit up.

Harry shifted the pillows and helped the irritated teen to sit comfortably before answering, "James Potter and his wife were murdered by Voldemort on Halloween 1981.

Serius Black was arrested that same year for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and sent to Azkaban. He escaped after twelve years and was killed at the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts. He was cleared last year when Pettigrew was found to be alive, a marked Deatheater and my parents Secret Keeper.

Harry tilted his head, "I don't think I thanked you for that before." He shrugged one shoulder slightly, "Then again, you never actually claimed responsibility."

Severus shook his head slowly. "You are insane. It was only a couple of days ago that Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin were all leaving for the Christmas Hols."

"Professor, it's June, 1998." Harry said softly.

Severus snarled, "That is impossible. It is Christmas '76."

"I'm sorry, but I was born in July 1980. You would have known my mother as Lily Evens."

It was then that Severus realized why the boy looked familiar, he had Lily's eyes.

Happy birthday Lilyseyes


	39. Spying

Snapesfavorite

6-7-2009

By BertaS

Description: Severus sees something that causes his legendary control to waver.

Warnings: Slash HP/DM – Voyeurism

Disclaimer: Those who spy on others should not be surprised by anything they see.

A/N: This is my first Harry/Draco and was written for Snapesfavorite as a Birthday gift.

**Spying**

Severus stopped in his tracks as he heard the two voices. They were quiet, almost conversational, which was unusual. The two boys hated each other, or at least gave that impression when anyone else was around.

Severus crept closer. He was thinking that it would be hard to justify only taking points from Potter when Draco was just as guilty of being out after curfew

When he was finally able to look through the crack where the door had not been closed properly he was shocked at what he saw. The boys were both partially nude.

Clothing littered the floor. Potter still had on the open work robe many of the students favored while Draco was wearing only his unbuttoned silk shirt and silvery grey socks.

The contrast between blond and brunette was not lost on Severus as he stood mesmerized by the pair. They were exquisite together.

Severus could only stare as Potter gently pushed Draco against the wall, kissing him softly. A pale knee and lower leg, sock hanging half off the thin foot, became visible as Draco brought it up and wrapped it around Potter's thigh.

A golden brown hand briefly settled on the knee before sliding forward to find the pale bottom that was hidden from Severus' sight by Potter's robe.

Severus almost groaned along with Draco as Potter's fingers entered the young man.

When Draco whimpered, Severus' arse twitched in sympathy, knowing that feeling of loss and the anticipation of something better than a finger or two.

Potter had hooked Draco's knee over his elbow and was whispering something that Severus couldn't hear. But it was made clear when Draco's other leg came up to be placed over Potter's other arm. Potter briefly braced himself as he took on all of Draco's weight. Potter then surged forward. Draco cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure.

Severus bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. When he realized his hand was trying to creep into his robes, Severus backed away silently before turning and hurrying down the corridor. He refused to masturbate while watching two of his students having sex, even if it was one of the sexiest things he had ever witnessed. He stalked blindly through the school.

Severus gasped when he collided with another body. A hard, strong, male body whose arms came up to steady him.

Severus shuddered as he tried to regain control of himself before looking up to discover his rescuer's identity.

Happy birthday Snapesfavorite.


	40. Making Love

**Making Love**

By BertaS

6/23/09

Word count: 101

Please be prepared to grab one of the random Puffs on the group as you may need to blow your nose. This is slash.

**Making Love**

He arched into the body above him as the man took him as he had never been taken before. With love and care for both of their pleasure, worshiping his body. It was not just sex, but making love.

As he came, Severus cried out and opened his eyes, only then to realize what had happened.

He let out a strangled sob as he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball. It was just a dream, a cruel trick of his over active imagination.

No one answered when he whispered the word he had previously shouted so loudly.

"Harry."

The next one is still a bit sad, but there is a third part.

**Making Love part 2**

By BertaS

6/24/09

Word count: 100

**Wondering**

Harry sat up with a gasp. It wasn't the first such dream he had had, but it was the first that featured a man. He then flopped back down on his pillow as he thought about the end of the dream.

He had a hard time reconciling, the total abandon of his dream lover. The nearly broken man that had whispered his name with such desperation, and the overbearing, rigidly self controlled, snarky Potions Master.

Wondering if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, he unconsciously mimicked the other man's position, curled on his side as whispered, "Severus?"

We are getting closer to happy. *grin* One more part to go.

**Making Love part 3**

By BertaS

6/25/09

Word count: 100

**Confrontation**

Annoyance, "You do realize we need to be looking at each other, Potter?"

"Yeah."

Teeth grinding, "Is there some problem?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

Resignation, "I had a dream last night."

Raised eyebrow, "And?"

Embarrassment, "One of THOSE dreams."

Fear, "The Dark Lord…?"

Red faced, "No. Worse."

Sneering, "Then, hide it from me. Merlin knows I do not want to see your puerile fantasies of Miss Weasley.

Sighing, "You don't understand."

Eyes rolling, "Potter, everyone experiences erotic dreams occasionally."

Head shaking, "You don't understand."

Anger, "Mister Potter!"

Eye meets eye, "Legilimens."

Sorrow, "I told you, you didn't understand."

Acceptance, "Actually, I do."

Here we are the last installment in the series. I know I planned to post this yesterday but RL and all. House work in the morning. Went to see the new Transformers movie with Sissy in the afternoon and then Hubby and I went up to the bar to 'have a drink' and didn't get home till nearly 2am *grin*

Thank you all for your support. Berta

**Making Love part 4**

By BertaS

6/26/09

Word count: 100

**Together**

Their breaths mingled as they lay close, their hands still touching, petting, caressing here and there. Severus was reluctant to call it what it truly was. He did not 'cuddle' or had not done so before.

Harry smiled. Realizing that Severus truly did understand and was willing to explore the possibilities of a relationship had been the turning point of Harry's life and the war with Voldemort. They had to wait a long time for this, but it was worth it.

Now the war was over. Harry was no longer a student and he and Severus were finally, officially, together.

The End

Ah, happiness achieved.

BertaS


	41. Sequel to Spying

Title: 'Verus

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus / Lucius

Rating: PG to be safe

Word Count: 585

Warnings: Slash nothing graphic.

Summary: Sequel to Spying. Severus has an unexpected visitor after watching Harry and Draco's after curfew activities.

A/N: I don't know why I hadn't thought about it before but there are at least 2 ways to pronounce Severus. The one I usually use, Sev-er-us (sever – to cut) and the other Se-ver-us (severe – harsh) which is the one I am using today, the title being a shortened form of this pronunciation of the Professor's name. I do not own any anything you may recognize.

'**Verus**

Severus looked up into the silver blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy and gulped as he fought the urge to shove the elegant blond against the nearest wall much as Potter had the man's son.

"Ah, Severus, are you well?" Lucius looked up and down the corridor. "Should I expect a rampaging hippogriff?" he asked in apparently sincere confusion.

Severus blinked but recovered quickly, saying, "Of course not Lucius." He then frowned. "It's a bit late for visiting. Don't you think?"

Lucius shrugged as he pouted slightly. "I had a meeting in Hogsmead and thought I would check on Draco while I was this close."

Severus snorted, "Well, he isn't in the common room." At Lucius' startled look he smirked. "He had a…" he raised one eyebrow, "shall we say, _romantic_ assignation this evening." He motioned Lucius to walk with him as he started back toward his own quarters.

"He told you, a teacher?" Lucius sighed and lamented, "I must say I sometimes despair of him ever becoming a real Slytherin."

Severus sneered, "Don't be absurd Lucius. He would never have made it out of the dorm had he even hinted at his plans."

"I see," Lucius said thoughtfully. "How did you become aware of it then?"

Pausing to open the door to his quarters, Severus smirked. "He is unaware of this, but I caught him, in flagrante', as it were."

As the door shut he gave into the urge he had been fighting since he bumped into the other man and grabbing the blond, roughly pushed him against the wall. "What else would have me so flustered that I fail to notice you standing in the middle of the corridor?" His voice dropped to a velvety purr as his lips trailed his lips over Lucius' jaw, "He's nearly as sexy as you are when he has a cock shoved up his arse."

Severus' wand flicked out to quickly divest the two men of their clothing.

Lucius moaned as he stopped struggling and nearly melted when Severus then attacked his neck. Severus barely remembered to back off enough so as to not leave marks that the man's shrew of a wife might find.

Lucius whined, "Don't stop. 'Verus, bed, now."

Severus chuckled amused by the man's use of his old nickname. "What, you don't think we can manage the gymnastics of doing it against the wall?"

"We could." Lucius panted as his hands eagerly explored the Potions Master's back and shoulders. "But the bed is so much more comfortable." He then leaned forward to nibble on Severus' jaw. "Please, 'Verus? I promise to make it good for you." He arched away from the wall and into the dark man. "You know it will be over much too soon if we stay here." He pulled back and looked Severus in the eye. "It's been such a long time, and I really want it to last." Severus started to shake his head when Lucius whispered, "Please?"

Severus ran his hand down over the smooth skin and growled, "Fine, you know where the bed is." He swatted playfully at the man's perfectly round arse as he released him.

Anticipating this move Lucius danced lightly out of reach. He added a bit more wiggle to his bottom than normal, so as to entice Severus to stalk to the bedroom after him. Not that Severus really needed any more enticement than knowing the naked man would soon be in his bed.

The End

(No pun intended)

Happy B-day to LD7


	42. Wiskey

Whiskey By Berta April 04

It all belongs to JKR

A/N This is all spoken by a waitress in a bar/pub

Whiskey

What can I tell you about Whiskey?

(Smile)

Oh no. Not the drink, the man.

He comes in at least twice a week.

I call him Whiskey because that is the only word I have actually heard him say.

He always sits alone.

(small Frown)

He seems I don't know, slightly dangerous, but people gravitate to him.

He doesn't seem to appreciate the fact that he exudes sexuality or that he is in fact drop dead gorgeous.

I've seen him speak to a few, just a word or two.

(smile & small laugh)

They always look slightly dazed as they smile, say good night to everyone and leave.

Describe him?

(Thoughtful look)

Oh. Tall, broad shoulders, narrow hips,

Smells great.

But you've seen him.

He is more intoxicating than the whiskey he drinks.

A/N: To explain, I was actually thinking of a grown up Neville, but as it doesn't name him or really say what he looks like, it could be almost any of them.

Harry, Severus, Serius, Lupin, Ron, Draco, a young Albus, or a young Tom Riddle, could even be Joe Blow down the street.

Have I completely gone insane or is this OK?


	43. Understanding

Title: Understanding

Author: BertaS

Date Written: Oct. 2010

Pairing: Severus Snape and Pomona Sprout

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100 x 5

Warnings: rare pair – sexual situations – Het (Yes I said Het)

Summary: Severus and Pomona come to an understanding.

A/N: I am not sure what we were discussing on the group, maybe rare!pairs, but this is what came out.

Disclaimer: If I owned them I would have a lot more time to write.

**Understanding**

1 - Weeping

With a growled, "What?" Severus Snape flung the door open. Within seconds he found himself with an arm full of weeping woman. Severus frowned as he looked at the top of her curly haired head, then out into the corridor and around his chambers in bewilderment.

Sighing softly Severus wrapped one arm more firmly around the distraught Herbology Professor and closed the door.

Surveying his quarters again Severus decided to make them both comfortable until she was able to speak clearly. It wasn't his fault that the only piece furniture he owned that would comfortably hold two was the bed.

2 - Fright

Her eyes opened just as Severus snorted loudly. Rather abruptly he was awake with his wand digging into her neck as he pinned her to the bed.

Wide eyed she stared into his black eyes. He blinked twice before seeming to recognize her.

Severus let out a deep sigh and seemed to melt on to the bed as he sprawled on his back.

"I apologize Pomona. I forgot I wasn't alone." He whispered.

She chuckled. "Me too."

He smirked as he allowed her to snuggle close. "It is much too early to be awake."

Smiling she said, "Go back to sleep."

3 - Comfort

"What was it that sent you flying into the dubious comfort of my arms, Pomona?"

She snorted saying, "Seems silly now, but I had a dream; A nightmare really. I actually started out to ask you for some Dreamless Sleep. But by the time I got here I was jumping at shadows and quite frightened out of my wits." She looked up surprised to catch him yawning.

She let her nose brush along his jaw. "I think snuggling works almost as well as the potion."

He shifted one hand caressing her shoulder as he mumbled, "Completely different side effects though."

4 - Understanding

Pomona could feel Severus' cock, large and hard against her. He shifted, his hips thrusting briefly before he lifted his head and began to back away.

She moved her foot to the back of his leg and gripped his arm to prevent him from going too far. "Severus… It's okay. I mean, I know I'm probably not your type, but… well… I don't mind if you want..." She bit her lip in embarrassment.

Severus snorted, "My type?"

Pomona sighed as she let her hand and foot slide away from him. "Sorry."

He nuzzled her ear. "Like most males, my type, is alive and willing.

5 - Response

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him for a moment then chuckled.

He frowned before saying, "What?" as he drew away slightly. He was thinking he was about to be rejected while in his own bed.

"Only you Severus." she said as she shook her head. "I suppose I do fit your criteria. So I guess my, um, extra cushioning doesn't bother you?" She pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear.

His hand snaked around to cup her ample backside pulling her close as he replied, "Of course not. I quite like having something substantial to get a hold of."


	44. Yes Tom, I am Your Father

**Yes Tom I am Your Father**

By BertaS

Warnings: Extreme silliness

A/N: OK this is not my fault, but if I hadn't gotten it out of my head, I would not be able to sleep later. I am placing this up for adoption if anyone wants to continue.

BertaS

A/N 2: I wrote this and posted it to a couple of groups quite a while ago. If you decide to use this idea, I would very much appreciate a link so I can read what you come up with.

**Yes Tom I am Your Father**

"Harry, didn't you say that Voldemort used your blood and that Wormy guys hand during his rebirth?" Luna ask dreamily. The rest of the DA looked between her and Harry expecting him to blow up at her like he had at so many others lately.

Harry sighed, "Yes, Luna. Why?" He sounded more tired than angry.

"Well, I was thinking." Every one groaned they all knew how dangerous that was. "You know technically that makes you Voldemort's father. You should probably sue for custody."

Harry stared at her for at least two whole minutes before bursting out laughing. Several people chuckled or laughed with him. Others looked thoughtful.

Susan Bones, grinning like a maniac crowed, "Luna, that's perfect."

Hermione looked offended. "Are you insane?" she huffed. "What possible good would that do?"

Several of the pure or half blooded DA members answered;

"If Harry has an heir he can claim Head of Family."

"He would be considered an adult."

"He would not be restricted by the underage laws."

"He could send Voldy to his room."

"Yeah, he's only what just under two years old, right?"

Harry's jaw dropped, before he once again started laughing this time hard enough to actually fall on the floor and roll around.

Sometime later;

"Yes Tom, I am your father."

"Nooooo!"

The inhuman scream could be heard for miles, and those that heard, smirked with glee.


	45. Love Potion 9

Love Potion # 9

By BertaS

Description: Not my usual. This came to me while rereading the 6th book in preparation for the new movie. This is my take on what really happened between Mertrope Gaunt and Tom Riddle the elder.

Warnings: Death fic, sort of.

Disclaimer: I make no claim to owning anything that belongs to others. In other words: If you recognize it, I most likely barrowed it.

Love Potion # 9

She crouched in a tiny ball between the stove and the wall as the hexes, jinxes and curses flew in and around the cottage. She didn't move for a long time after all the shouting stopped.

When she did finally gather the courage to emerge she realized they had taken not only her brother but her Papa as well. She sighed, not sure what to do or how long the men would be gone.

She drifted about trying to maintain what she considered normal, but she found it difficult to ignore the handsome young man that frequently rode his beautiful horse past her window. It wasn't as though she would have the courage to do anything but look at him. She would never dare speak to him. At least that is what she thought until one hot afternoon, she drew the water bucket from the well just as he rode up alone.

She blushed, trying to think what to do. Snatching up the cup that was kept next to the well she dipped it in the bucket and held it up as she whispered, "Would you care for some water, good Sir?"

Within the next month she had a plan and had brewed a potion which she put in the young man's water the next time he happened by. It was a weak love potion by most standards, but it was the best she could manage and it worked. He took her up onto his horse and rode away to London.

Of course, neither of them really had any marketable skills and they were soon low on funds. This didn't worry the woman as she had never had any money. Her young husband, however, was used to being the lord of the manor and soon took to drink which rendered the small amount of love potion she had left useless.

They argued constantly and the night she reveled she was a witch and could possibly sell potions to support them, he left. He left, taking the small amount of money they had that she would have needed to buy ingredients, with him.

Over the next several months, she frequently thought about returning to the cottage, but she was afraid her Papa would kill the child she had discovered she carried within her after her young man left. She had no way of knowing that her Papa was dead and that her brother was still in prison.

Late in her pregnancy she sold the only thing of value she had ever possessed. She knew she was letting it go for much less than it was worth but had little choice. She needed to eat. She was once again broke as well as in labor when she knocked on the door of the orphanage.

She only spoke twice to the kindly matron that answered the door. "Please help me." was the first. The second was as the baby boy was placed in her arms she whispered, "Call him Tom for his father. Marvolo for mine, and Riddle for a sir name." The matron had not considered the incoherent raving and hissing during the actual birth worth remembering.

Then smiling in satisfaction, knowing she had used the last of her magic to insure her son was magically strong and physically healthy, Mertrope Gaunt Riddle closed her eyes, sighed and breathed no more.

End


	46. 4 Words

Title: 4 Words

Author: BertaS

Date: 1/25/2010

Pairing: Severus and Harry

Rating: G – completely safe for all readers

Word Count: 436

Warnings: None, unless you want a warning for fluffy fluff.

Summary: This was triggered by the question, "What 4 words would you say on waking in a jail cell with Severus Snape?"

A/N: I do not own anything you may recognize. I don't know if I fulfilled the spirit of the Anti-Valentine fest but then again Valentine's was not supposed to be like this. I also fell a bit short of the 500 word mark. Happy reading.

**4 Words**

Harry groaned as he debated opening his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to as he was stiff and his head felt as though it had been used as a football at the Nationals. Or maybe he had inadvertently joined the headless hunt, although he was fairly certain he was still alive. He hurt way too much to actually be dead.

Wondering why he wasn't laying down properly, he shifted a bit trying to get comfortable only to freeze as his hand came in contact with a long row of buttons on a flat chest. He forced his eyes open and stared, frowning at his hand while absently playing with the buttons.

That chest should not be covered and buttoned. They should both be sprawled, preferably naked, in the huge bed in their hired suite. Not sitting up on the hardest bench Harry had ever had the misfortune to place his rump on and leaning against a cold rough wall. He shivered wondering if they had managed to get locked in a dungeon again and snuggled a bit closer to the other man.

A hand, with long potion stained fingers closed over his. It was an elegant almost delicate looking hand with a glint of platinum on the ring finger, a glint that matched the ring Harry was wearing. He smiled as he admired the two rings together. He really liked the way they looked and what they represented.

Harry's eyes traveled around the room as the previous night's events replayed though his mind. Having trouble keeping his mind on track he briefly wondered if it was by accident or design that nearly all jail cells around the world looked pretty much the same, not that he had been locked in all that many. It was, after all, his job to do the locking up.

They had been to a show where the men on stage did the closest thing to magic he had ever seen a muggle manage. Then there had been dancing and drinking and many people had been there to wish them well. Most were people they had just met, other couples in town for the same purpose they were, just to get away. And Harry remembered the reaction to his proposal, the quick walk across the busy street to a small all-night chapel, a simple ceremony and then more drinking and dancing with several other couples that had said their vows that evening.

His eyes finally came back to the man he was leaning against. He sighed happily as he smiled up at him and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day Severus."


	47. Too Big?

Too Big?

By BertaS

6/24/2009

Not sure what kind of warnings to put on this one. The question of how big is too big, was under discussion on Severus Sighs Yahoo Group and this is what tumbled out of my perverted mind.

Severus, Harry, Hermione and Draco all stood with various looks of fascinated horror on their faces as Hagrid sighed and tapped the large drop of urine from his cock. He looked up and blushed a bit as he tucked the monster back into his pants. "Sorry 'bout tha' I didn't see you there."

Lucius strode around a tree and ask, "Did I miss something?"

Hermione turned to him with huge eyes, "It's a big around as my waist."

Draco, said morosely, "And it wasn't even hard."

Harry snorted, "I bet it's longer than my leg when it is."

Lucius was eyeing Hagrid with obvious lust when Severus shook his head, "He would split you in two if you even tried it, Lucius." He shuddered slightly as he looked at the half giant.

Blushing bright-red, Hagrid smiled and said, "Sev'rus is right. I'm too big fer tha'. Don' mean I can't do other thin's though." He examined his fingers. They all suddenly realized that his index finger was at least ten inches long and about four around.

Lucius' eyes lit up as did Hermione's.

Draco pouted as he noticed that even Hagrid's pinkie was bigger than his cock.

Harry grabbed Severus' hand and said, "You all have fun now. We'll just be going this way. Severus just smirked as he knew that it isn't how big it is, but the skill with which you use it that counts.

BertaS


	48. A Shocking Revelation

Title: A Shocking Revelation

Author: BertaS

Date Written: June, 2010

Pairing: Severus and Remus

Rating: PG

Word Count: 450 (+ -)

Warnings: Pre Slash – previous rape implied, nothing graphic

Summary: Remus finally lets Severus know exactly how he feels about him.

A/N: Un-betaed. This is just a little something that popped into my brain and wouldn't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the only payment I receive on these little stories is your reviews.

severus_

**A Shocking Revelation**

Severus Snape was shocked to be slammed against the wall and pinned there while in Order Headquarters. The man holding him growled and Severus did a quick mental review of the current phase of the moon. It was waxing toward full, but still several days away. Only a small relief to realize he was safe; at least from THAT aspect of the man's personality.

With a deep inhalation Remus Lupin raised one hand. He was confused when Severus closed his eyes and cringed slightly. It took a moment for the werewolf to realize that Severus expected to be struck. He cautiously and gently brushed Severus' hair from his face and tucked it behind the man's ear. He frowned when the Potions Master began shaking violently, his eyes and jaw clenched tightly.

Gently cupping Severus' chin, Remus said, "Severus, please open your eyes." When the fathomless black orbs opened he continued softly, "Did you really think I'd hit you?"

Severus sneered, "In my experience being thrown against a wall is usually a prelude to assault."

"Assault?" Remus asked. "I don't…" his eyes went wide. "Oh god! You don't mean…?" He huffed, "Merlin!" before shaking his head. "Severus… I wouldn't… I…

Severus snorted, "Wouldn't you?" Then, his voice rising with every word and his eyes bulging he shouted, "The evidence that you would is pressed against my thigh, Lupin. So don't tell me you wouldn't." He was screaming, spittle flying from his lips and his face was blotchy red by the time he was finished.

Remus smiled. "God, you are gorgeous when you're angry." He caressed Severus' cheek. "I don't deny I want you Severus, but I've never taken anyone against their will and I don't intend to start now." He started to back off but changed his mind, pressing even closer his mouth right next to Severus' ear he whispered, "But make no mistake Severus Snape; if you gave me even the slightest indication you wanted it, I'd have you so fast it would make your head spin."

He briefly nuzzled against Severus' neck as he inhaled deeply, let out another low growl and was gone; leaving behind one very confused Potions Master.

The End

Berta


	49. Accidents Happen

Title: Accidents Happen

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus / Lucius / Harry

Rating: PG

Word Count: 338

Warnings: Threesome

Summary: Harry and potions don't usually mix well but this might be quite interesting.

A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I was cleaning my desk again. I tweaked it to work as an Anti-Valentine fic. Again it is shorter than ask.

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

**Accidents Happen**

The force of the explosion threw him back against another work bench. He didn't think he was unconscious for more than a few seconds but when he woke he groaned and lifted his hand to his head.

"Ouch."

He heard a snort and then a cultured voice said, "Ah, good he isn't dead. It's so tedious to have to dispose of a body after all."

Harry Potter opened his eyes and whispered, "Oh boy." This earned him a raised eyebrow from one of the two men who were looking at him. They were both tall and partially unclothed. They were, at least in looks, the complete opposite of each other, one blond, rather soft looking with extremely handsome features and the other dark, hard and considered ugly by most. Though Harry knew there was more to the man then a rugged exterior.

They were also, as far as Harry knew, both dead in the war and they looked younger than he remembered them being.

Harry sat up and looking at the dark haired man he ask, "Can a potions explosion cause someone to travel in time?"

Lucius snorted, "Impossible."

At the same time Severus looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, I'd have to do some research to be certain."

Lucius hissed, "Severus, it is Valentine's Day. You are not doing it tonight."

Harry sighed as he stood up. "My other theory is that I am unconscious and or delusional." He shrugged as he started to removing his own cloths and said, "Not that I particularly care at this point." He grinned cheekily. "I don't currently have a Valentine to spend time with anyway."


	50. Unka Sebearus

Title: Unka Sebearus

Author: BertaS

Date Written: 1/11/10

Pairing: Severus and Harry implied

Rating: G

Word Count: 315

Warnings: None

Summary: Unka Sebearus finds it hard to refrains from making potions out of small children

A/N: I couldn't resist after the pics of Sebearus and Berry, then the one of Severus and the small child.

severus_ #cutid1

**Unka Sebearus**

Severus Snape was a bit disconcerted to suddenly find a small child clinging to his leg. A child, that it should be noted, was supposed to have been asleep in his bed at this time of the evening.

He cleared his throat before addressing said child, "Do please release me before I make a potion out of you."

The three year old just grinned up at the tall Potions Master and lifted his arms before saying, "Up!" in a rather demanding tone.

Severus snorted as he complied with the demand. When he had the child at eye level he arched one eyebrow in inquiry which made the child giggle.

Severus sighed as he settled the boy on his hip and moved in the direction of his bedroom. He really did find it amusing that the child was so totally unafraid of him. His oft repeated threat to make potion out of the brat could usually be counted on to cause a smile or more often laughter.

The child wrapped skinny arms around Severus' neck and said, "I wub you Unka Sebearus." He proceeded to place a sloppy kiss on Severus' cheek before laying his head on the man's shoulder and promptly falling asleep.

Severus held the boy a little tighter for a moment. He tucked him into his bed and kissed his forehead. As he straightened he whispered, "I love you too Teddy."

With one last caress of the sandy blond hair Severus turned only to find Harry standing in the door smiling at him.

Please Review

BertaS


	51. Graduation Presents

Graduation Presents

By BertaS

5/7/07

Description: Professor Snape doesn't receive a lot of presents when his students leave school. No hugs or kisses of farewell for our forbidding Potions Master. Well, not very often anyway. I won't say who he receives a gift from so as not to spoil the surprise.

Warnings: Het (yes I feel I need to warn for that *grin*) – Romantic Fluff - Sexual situations

AN: I actually wrote this some time ago, in a notebook, no, I mean the kind with a spiral wire holding the paper pages together. I have added several alternate endings for those of you who favor unusual ships. ;)

**Graduation Presents**

Professor Severus Snape was cleaning his office, putting it in order for his summer holiday, not that he was actually going any where. It was the day of the leaving feast and he was actively avoiding having to watch the students blubber on each other and their favorite teachers.

He knew that many of his colleagues were forced to put this task off until all of the students had left, as they where besieged by those same blubbering students wishing to bestow these disgusting hugs and kisses of goodbye.

This was not something that happened to Severus Snape He wouldn't allow it. Suffice it to say that when, after a light knock, a student entered his domain, he was a bit surprised.

He started to demand to know what she wanted but she cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his. This was almost enough to blow his mind as this was not the chaste hug/kiss that he had assumed the other teachers spoke of.

About the time she started to pull away from his mouth he realized that she was no longer a student and that he was quite defiantly enjoying this. He gripped her more firmly. He had not even noticed when his arms had made their way around her. One hand moved up to cup the back of her head and tangle in her hair. He pulled her closer to him.

When his tongue slipped between her lips to explore her mouth she groaned a little and seemed to melt against him.

His other hand it seemed had developed a mind of its own and explored her body. She was wearing a light summer dress that barely covered anything and he soon discovered that she was wearing nothing under it.

He pulled back enough to whisper, "No knickers? What a naughty girl." He chuckled as his fingers slid along her bare bum. "Ten points for you." He tilted his head so that their lips once again met.

She squirmed against his fingers as they found her most secret places, indicating that she wanted more, and so did he. As his fingers continued to play his mouth began exploring. Her jaw, ear, and neck all received attention followed by her shoulder and breast. While he suckled a noise in the hall caused him to decide to move to a more private area.

He picked her up and strode to a door at the rear of his office, he opened it with a word, went down the short hall to another heavy door. He had to place her back on her feet and draw his wand to release the locks. As soon as the door was open he scooped her back into his arms and carried her to his bed, kicking the door closed behind him.

As he laid her on the bed she whispered a spell and ran her hand down his front. He was surprised and delighted when every button, snap, tie and zip opened as her hand passed. She quickly started pulling his cloths off, exploring each area of skin she uncovered with hands and mouth. He pulled her dress off and moved to cover her. As he started to enter her he noticed she had an intense look of concentration and was biting her lip.

Something was definitely wrong. He reached a barrier and stopped. "You are a virgin?" He nearly growled.

"I won't be for long, if you'd just push a bit more." She whispered breathily.

He couldn't believe he did it, but he pulled back, enjoying her whimpers and moans as he moved away and down her body stopping briefly to lap at each hardened nipple. He finally reached his goal and his tongue snaked out to taste her. Licking, kissing and sucking, he soon had her writhing and begging for more.

He knew she was on the verge of exploding and with her first surge he moved quickly to plunge burying himself as deeply into her as he could, bursting through her barrier in one swift motion. She screamed, the combined pain and orgasmic pleasure causing her to faint.

He grinned panting as he tried to maintain his control. He nuzzled into her neck and shoulder. She began to stir under him and he propped himself to watch her. She really was quite beautiful. When she opened her eyes she smiled.

He moved just a small thrust grinding his pubic bone against her before making a couple of longer thrusts.

She seemed surprised that he was not done but reacted enthusiastically. When she was once again ready he whispered, "This time we go together."

"Yes, oh Severus, yes now." The use of his name and the vocal encouragement caused him to loose control and they did indeed come together.

He woke some time later to find himself still atop her, he started to roll off and she woke clutching at him, wanting him to stay. He pulled her with him so that she was on top. She kissed the tip of his nose lightly and said, "Thank you," with a smile.

He couldn't help but tease her a bit, "for what exactly am I being thanked, young lady?"

She leaned up on her elbows. "For being so thorough and considerate." She kissed the end of his nose again and grinned.

He laughed then sobered as a thought struck him.

"Great Merlin! Your father is going to kill me." He blurted out.

The red headed Weasley girl stroked his cheek gently and laughed, "We may need to watch out for my brothers but not Dad and certainly not Mum. I mean… good lord, who do you think told me to leave off my knickers.

He chuckled, "Of course, Miss Weasley, how could I have ever thought there wise."

**Alternate Ending I**: Hermione Ganger

"Oh Merlin! Potters going to kill me." He blurted out.

She chuckled as she pushed the heavy mane of brown curls from her face. "Don't worry Sir. I won't let my best friend do anything too stupid. Besides he is the one that suggested I forgo wearing my knickers.

He chuckled, "Indeed, Miss Granger."

**Alternate Ending II**: Luna Lovegood

"Sweet Merlin! Your father is going to kill me." He blurted out.

She blinked dreamily at him. "Don't be a silly Severus." She giggled as the dreamy quality left her face and she focused completely on him. "Who do you think gave me the idea to leave off my knickers?" She grinned at him.

He chuckled, "Miss Lovegood you are truly unique.

**Alternate ending III**: Nymphadora Tonks

"Oh Merlin! Your Father is going to kill me." He blurted out.

She laughed, "Oh I don't think so. He's a muggle. I think you could take him."

He chuckled, "Yes I suppose I could, Miss Tonks.

**Alternate ending IV**: Hestia Jones

"Oh Merlin! Your Father is going to kill me." He blurted out.

She grinned, "Only if he finds out. You aren't planning on telling him, are you?"

He chuckled, "No, Miss Jones, not any time soon. I have other things to tend to right now."

**Alternate ending V**: Susan Bones

"Great Cerci! Your Aunt is going to kill me." He blurted out.

She giggled, "She'd be more likely to throw you in prison but there is nothing to worry about. She is the one who told me going commando would get your attention."

He chuckled, "It did indeed, Miss Bones."

**Alternate ending VI**: Any Minor Under developed Character / Self Insert / Happy Ending

"Oh Merlin! Your Parents/Father/Over Protective Brother/Best Friend is going to kill me." He blurted out.

She giggled, "I'll make sure they don't."

And they lived happily ever after.

**Alternate ending VII**: Any Minor Under developed Character / Self Insert / Sad Ending

"Oh Merlin! Your Parents/Father/Over Protective Brother/Best Friend is going to kill me." He blurted out.

She sighed, "Mm, Probably but I intend for you to die happy."

He chuckled and just as he rolled back off of her grinning like an idiot, a man burst into the room shooting off an Avada Kedavra.

The End


	52. Only Power

Title: Only Power

Author: **bertas**

Date Written: Sept. 2011

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 231

Warnings: None

Summary: A drabble written for the Third Anniversary Challenge at Severus Sighs, Prompt #1: 1001 Ways to Fake Your Own Death and # 5: Things Harry did (could) not say to Severus' portrait.

A/N: Un-beta-ed.

Disclaimer: No one owns a cat, they just let us think we do.

severus_ #cutid1

**Only Power**

"There is no good or evil, only power." Harry shouted, then realizing who he had just quoted he added in a calmer tone, "And the choice of how we use that power." He sighed before saying, "It is the choices we make that define who and what we are. Choosing what is easy, or choosing what is right." He scanned the faces before him. He wasn't sure they understood so he tried to explain, "It is your intent that determines whether the magic is good or bad, dark or light. With very few exceptions, magic is not inherently either, it just is."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "Think. Please, think very carefully before you act. Think. Ask yourself, 'Am I doing this because it is the easiest way?' Or 'Is this really the right thing to do?' That is what is important. That is what you need to ask yourselves before acting." He turned his back and sighed again, "Class dismissed."

As he went back to his office he wished that he could talk to Snape. But his portrait had yet to appear with the other Headmasters. Harry wasn't sure if that was because the Potions Master had never gotten around to sitting for a portrait, or if the man wasn't really dead. He wasn't sure how, but there were a thousand of ways Snape could have faked his death.

End


	53. Blood Oath

Title: Blood Oath

Author: BertaS

Date Written: Sept. 2011

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None

Summary: A drabble written for the Third Anniversary Challenge at Severus Sighs, Prompt #4: Seducing the enemy.

A/N: Un-beta-ed. The Oath part of this has been sitting in my unfinished thoughts file for a long time. This seemed to be the way to use it.

Disclaimer: Never fry bacon naked. What? No one said it had to have anything to do with my drabble. *Grin*

severus_ #cutid1

**Blood Oath**

Captured by Death Eaters and in the presence of Voldemort Harry was desperate. Then Snape was called, and ordered to kill him. As the man stalked toward him Harry did the only thing he could think of, saying, "Freely do I give what you desire. To you alone, my life blood I give as you require. Protected I will be, as though you were my sire." And barring his throat he stepped into the man arms.

Severus shuddered as he tore his mask off and struck before anyone could stop him, drinking deeply, even as he apperated them to safety.

End


	54. Cold

Title: Cold

Author: BertaS

Date Written: 10-4-10

Pairing: Severus and Harry

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None - Safe for all readers

Summary: Severus gets lonely waiting for Harry. No harm no foul, I only get paid in reviews.

severus_

**Cold**

He shivered. The bed was cold and he pulled the blankets closer. He didn't remember ever being so cold. He could do a warming charm, but his wand was in its customary place on the night stand and he didn't want to uncover his arm to reach it.

He shivered again, dozing fitfully. He roused when the bed dipped and a warm body slid in next to him. He rolled over wrapping himself around the warmth as he murmured, "Missed you."

He was answered with a chuckle and a kiss. "I was only in the loo for two minutes, Severus."

The End


	55. Memories

Title: Memories

Author: BertaS

Date Written: 11/11/10

Pairing: Severus/Lucius – Lucius/Narcissa

Rating: PG

Word Count: 363

Warnings: You may need a hanky by the end.

Summary: Severus unpacks his memories

A/N: This is an answer to White Cotton's challenge. It took a long time to acquire a bunny on this one. Beta by Danni.

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any moisture damage this piece may cause to your computer. I also don't own Sev or anything else associated with JKR's works.

severus_

**Memories**

Severus sighed as he unpacked the souvenirs of his life. Handling each with care and remembering how each was acquired.

The book ends that his aunt had brought back from Rome for him when he was eight, held the small selection of books upright on to the shelf next to his bed.

The quill and calligraphy pens that his father had, ironically, purchased for him on a tour of William Shakespeare's home during one of the few family outing they had been able to afford were place ready to be used on his desk.

A bud vase with the Prince Crest on it, and the small china bell Lily had given him on his eleventh birthday were proudly displayed on the mantle.

Souvenirs from more recent events and trips that he wasn't sure he wanted to remember let alone display for the world to see were more difficult.

The crystal vials, a present from his Lord on the occasion of his completing his mastery were displayed on the shelves in his private lab along with his Masters certificate.

The last item in the valise he hesitated to unwrap, knowing how much it would hurt. But with it unpacked he would be fully moved in to his new quarters. His books were already on the shelves that covered one wall. His clothing already hung in the closet. And the throw that his grandmother had crocheted for him was lovingly spread across the back of the sofa that was much nicer than anything he was used to owning.

Severus sighed again as he pulled the last… souvenir out of the valise and stared at it. He had gotten it on his last trip. The last day before they had headed home, after making love to him, Lucius had dropped a bomb on him that had shattered his heart as surely as Severus had just shattered the small jade dragon against the stone wall. After professing his love to Severus, Lucius was leaving him for that cow; for an heir, he claimed.

Severus sank onto his new sofa, in his new teacher's suite, and wept. His only thought was that Lucius was marrying Narcissa today.

The End

I realize that the time line on this is not really right because Severus, in canon, didn't become a teacher until after Lily was killed. At which point Lucius and Narcissa would have been married for at several years. But… what the hey.

Please Review, BertaS


	56. Please Come Home

Title: Please Come Home

Author: BertaS

Date Written: April, 2011

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None

Summary: Just a little Drabble to say happy birthday.

A/N: I wanted to give a gift to all those on the group with a birthday in April.

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine and the only thing I get out of this is a warm fuzzy when you review.

severus_ #cutid1

**Please Come Home**

"Damn it Severus I know you are not a coward so stop running from me." Harry Potter hissed harshly. He hated that people were watching.

Severus Snape froze, then turned to glare at the younger man. "You needn't pretend Potter." He sneered apparently unconcerned that half of Hogsmead was listening intently. "I know I fucked it all up."

Harry sighed, "Please come home Severus."

"Why," Severus snarled, "so I can screw something else up?"

"Oh Baby!" Harry shook his head as he wrapped Severus in his arms. "Because I love you, you big idiot." He said before kissing Severus hard.


	57. The Christmas Party 09

Title: The Christmas Party

Author: BertaS

Date Written: 12/25/2009

Pairing: Severus and Harry, as well as some odd rather random m/m pairings

Rating: PG

Word Count: 554

Warnings: Bondage – AU – Is it necrophilia if I have brought dead people back to life just for this party?

Summary: Severus is a bit disconcerted when Harry throws a Christmas party.

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, or anything else you may recognize. I have used a several prompts from earlier in the year.

**The Christmas Party**

Severus Snape paused outside the door to the quarters he shared with Harry Potter. He took several deep breaths as he didn't know what Harry had planned in the way of a Holiday celebration this evening.

Gathering his courage, Severus finally opened the door and froze on the threshold. He felt a bit ridiculous for having the feeling that he should have knocked. But apparently Harry had decided a party was in order.

Severus closed the door softly and stood watching the various groups of people. He raised his eyebrow as he notice Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint in a corner. They seemed to be attempting to snog each other senseless, not that either of them had any sense to begin with.

Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy were similarly occupied on the sofa.

Then he noticed Remus Lupin was entertaining Gildaroy Lockhart and Barty Crouch Jr. in the much the same manor, which seemed really strange to Severus, because he was sure that at least one of them was supposed to be dead while the other two were in Saint Mungo's sharing the marbles of a four year old.

Then Harry was greeting Severus with an enthusiastic hug and deep kiss that caused a round of cheers and cat calls from all those sitting or standing about the room and caused Severus to have to fight not to blush.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here. I need help deciding what to send to White Cotton." Harry babbled as he pulled Severus deeper into the room. "At first I thought I would just send her Lucius." He waved his hand in the direction of the Christmas tree and the man in question. "But then I realized I would have to send you along as well since she seems to prefer you and him, to you and me." He shook his head as Severus opened his mouth. "Don't ask, I really don't know."

Severus sighed and said, "Yes well, you did do a lovely job of gift wrapping him." He stared openly at the kneeling blond. He was naked except for the bright green ribbons binding his arms behind his back with intricate knot work, a silver ball gag and wire genital cage. Closer inspection would reveal a rather large red butt plug as well.

Harry laughed merrily, "Thank you but I had help. Dad and Sirius are around here somewhere." Harry looked around smiling happily at all the guests as he snuggled closer to give Severus another hug.

Severus smirked slightly as he tilted his head and stole a kiss as well. There were after all several sprigs of mistletoe scattered about the ceiling including just above where they stood.

End

BertaS


	58. Severus Snape and the Horcrux Kitten

Title: Severus Snape and the Horcrux Kitten

Author: BertaS

Date Written: 10/18/10

Pairing: Severus

Rating: G

Word Count: 100 (+-)

Warnings: Intensive silliness

Summary: Severus finds and turns the last Horcrux over to the Order.

A/N: You ask for it here it is. Written in about 20 minutes and Beta read by Sissy

Disclaimer: No kittens were actually harmed in the writing of this drabble.

**Severus Snape and the Horcrux Kitten**

Severus entered Order Headquarters with a large picnic style hamper and said, "I found the last one."

The Order members leaned forward anxious to see what the Dark Lord Voldemort had used this time. He had boasted that he had found something the light would never be able to destroy.

Severus tipped the basket spilling four of the most adorable little kittens on to the table, causing nearly all present to coo or say, "awww."

He shook his head as the females in the group started petting them. "I don't know which one it is." He let out a deep sigh. "And I couldn't… they kept staring at me."

End


	59. Discovered

Title: Discovered

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus

Rating: G

Word Count: 187

Warnings: None

Summary: Answers snow one hour challenge. (Actually took just over an hour as I kept being interrupted.) Get Severus Point A: Severus is in a Death Eater Meeting and Voldemort has just told him that everyone knows he is a traitor. To Point B: Severus is sitting in a cottage somewhere in Scotland and someone walks into the room.

**Discovered**

Just as Severus knelt, Voldemort hissed, "I know you are the traitor, Snape."

Severus went still. The Dark Lord hadn't said it loud enough for the others to hear. He raised his head slightly as he whispered, "My Lord?"

Voldemort moved snake quick, kicking Severus in the chest and sending him sprawling onto his back. "Traitor!" he screamed. "Did you really think you could fool me, that you could _**lie**_ to me?"

Severus slowly rose to his full height and sneered, "Took you long enough to figure it out, arse hole."

"Kill him! Kill him now!" the deranged megalomaniac screamed at his minions.

Severus snarled, "I think not." as he was hooked away on the portkey that was activated by plucking a specific button from his jacket. He was surprised to be deposited in front of a small cottage on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

It was three days before someone else entered the cabin. Remus Lupin smiled saying, "It's over; Harry did it."

Severus nodded. "I know." He stood and Remus realized that the Potions Master had his shirt sleeves rolled up showing unblemished forearms.


	60. I Don't Want to Know

Title: I Don't Want to Know

Author: BertaS

Date Written: March '09

Pairing: Severus / Minerva

Rating: G

Word Count: 160

Warnings: May make the faint of heart shudder.

Summary: The Trio see something they wish they hadn't.

A/N: Answers Torina's Drabble Challenge #3

**I Don't Want to Know**

The entrance hall was crowded with students running this way and that, hugging and promising to write or visit. The leaving feast was over and the carriages were lining up outside to take them home for the summer.

That is when it happened. Of course, only a few saw it and they were too traumatized to even repeat what they saw.

Seventh year students, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all, unfortunately, witnessed their Head of house slide her hand behind and obviously pinch the stoic Potions Master on his bottom.

Instead of snarling and stalking away the man had incredibly wiggled his arse and chuckled as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. She had blushed like a school girl and amazingly, giggled.

The Gryffindor trio was on the train before they were able to speak to each other about it.

Ron shuddered. "I don't even want to know what they're like when they're alone."


	61. Inspiration

Title: Inspiration

Author: BertaS

Date Written: July '09

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: G

Word Count: 448

Warnings: No warnings really, Meta I guess.

Summary: Written for Kink Night July '09 on Severus Sighs Yahoo Group. But it isn't kinky at all. In my defense I was really sick and on strong meds at the time.

**Inspiration**

Severus entered the room to find the woman slumped in her chair, one foot on the desk top, the other on a box underneath. She was wearing only an overly large tee shirt as far as he could see. In front of her, her laptop computer sat on the pull out shelf, there wasn't room for it on the desk. It showed a mostly blank white screen. He simply stared at her as she stared at the computer.

Eventually he cleared his throat and she turned her head without moving anything else. He noticed that she was pale and a bit drawn.

"Well," he questioned sarcastically, "am I here for a reason or just as decoration?"

She sighed and said in a whispery slightly raspy voice, "I'm supposed to be writing… something," she waved her hand vaguely, "for Kink-Night… Harry's Birthday." Her hand flopped to the arm of her chair, "Faery Queen had you giving Harry gifts and Olympia's picture and White Cotton… gah?"

"Ah, I see. I am to be, _**inspiration**_." Severus purred as he smirked and spread his arms as wide as the small space would allow.

The potential writer let out a snort that quickly turned in to a loud hacking cough. When she finally flopped back in her chair it was to find him with his arms crossed over his chest as he rested his bum against on the front edge of the desk. It struck her oddly that it was much the same pose her son would take when he wanted her to drive him somewhere.

"Have you seen a healer?" he snapped as he glared at her.

She nodded and whispered, "Strep throat." She shrugged, "Cough syrup has codeine. It's probably responsible for this conversation."

Severus pointed at the bed, "Get back in bed."

"But, my story…" She whined as loudly as she could while gesturing at the computer.

Snorting he grabbed her arm and steered her back to lay beside her sleeping husband. He even went so far as to toss the covers over her. Severus then seated himself at the computer. After all, he had lots of ideas for stories. How hard could it be? Didn't he act as muse for millions of fan-fic writers?

…

…

The screen went black before a small ball began bouncing around on it. He snorted, got up and turned the lights off, leaving as silently as he had arrived.

Have fun every one, I'm off to sleep perchance to dream of the sweet sensual pleasure that is Severus *sighs*.

Berta


	62. Persuasion

Title: Persuasion

Author: BertaS

Date Written: July '09

Pairing: unnamed - could be any of several couples.

Rating: G

Word Count: 190

Warnings: None

Summary: Answers the Alphabet Challenge. Write a story using each letter if the alphabet for one line. Bonus points for not using x-ray or xylophone.

A/N: Include your beta(s) and background notes.

**Persuasion**

"And I should do this, why?"

"Because; you love me."

"Can you be any more obnoxious?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Every time you want something, you accuse me of being ridiculous."

"For good reason, you are the most stubborn man I have ever met."

"Glad to see you are finally getting a clue."

"Have you decided to give up on this idea, then?"

"I have not."

"Just because you are being ridiculous doesn't mean I am going to give up."

"Kill me now, please."

"Later. Maybe, if I get what I want."

"Not even on a bet."

"Oh, I think you'll relent. Perhaps some incentive could convince you to reconsider."

"Quit trying, it won't work."

"Royal strawberries, dipped in dark, dark chocolate with dinner?

"Stop it, you tease."

"Treacle tarts, for breakfast?"

"Ugh…"

"Vanilla ice cream with all the toppings you could possibly want, for lunch; you can even use me as a platter if you like."

"What, when and where is this 'function'?"

"X-mas Ball, tonight, Hogwarts, and you get your prize tomorrow if you follow through."

"You are impossible, but if I must."

"Zippy, we will be needing our dress robes now."


	63. Pondering

Title: Pondering

Author: BertaS

Date Written: June '09

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: G

Word Count: 120

Warnings: None

Summary: My entry in White Cotton's Drabble challenge.

**Pondering**

He could not quite figure out how it all happened. At one time Severus racked his brains, but no matter how much he pondered it, he could not fathom how he had ended up beneath this man. Not that it truly mattered anymore.

Severus arched his neck and extended himself to his fullest. He enjoyed the feel of Harry stretched out along his bare back, clinging to him, molding himself to his back.

They were in the fields near Hogwarts and quite uncaring if anyone, magic or muggle, were to see them. After all, any hypothetical observer would see only a young man riding a huge black Stallion.

End :)


	64. Sentimental

Title: Sentimental

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus / Lucius

Rating: PG

Word Count: 200 +

Warnings: Light D/s implied

Summary: Written for the 1st anniversary of the Severus *sighs* Yahoo Group. I do not own anything you may recognize.

**Sentimental**

Severus examined his pet's face noticing once again the exquisite features. He frowned slightly; the man's eyes were not their usual clear cobalt, but more of a storm cloud grey.

Fingers trailing over flawless skin to the back of the man's neck under the luscious flowing hair, Severus' frown deepened and he placed his other hand on the man's fore head.

Dropping his hands and barking, "Stay put," he turned smartly and stomped to the potions cupboard. When returned he held out a lightly steaming cup and purred, "Drink, my pet."

The kneeling man accepted the cup, sniffing and making a face before he chugged it down. He seemed to stop breathing until Severus slapped him sharply between the shoulder blades. He then exhaled a large cloud of smoky steam which also proceeded to pour from his nose and ears. Severus bundled the man in a thick blanket and urged him onto the sofa, settling himself to act as a pillow.

Severus though about why the now sleeping man would try such a seduction when he was ill. It took a while for Severus to realize the date and quietly summon an elf, to which he gave whispered instructions before going back to playing with the beautiful blond hair that spilled across his lap.

After all Lucius was quite sentimental and when he woke would wish to celebrate the anniversary of the first time he ever gave himself over to Severus' care.


	65. The Oath

Title: The Oath

Author: BertaS

Date Written: July 2009

Pairing: Severus / Harry / Hermione

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 513

Warnings: Het – Slash – Voyeurism.

Summary: Severus sees something disturbing, but can do nothing about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just ask my Husband.

Prompt: Use the sentence – Severus opened the door and froze on the threshold thinking he really should have knocked.

**The Oath**

Severus opened the door and froze on the threshold thinking he really should have knocked. But knocking would imply he had no right to be here. And it was well after curfew, so it was unlikely any of the brats would be about.

A voice from within the steam filled room rang out, "Either come in or go out, but close the door." causing Severus to start and the door to slam shut nearly hitting him in the bum.

Snarling softly, Severus drew his wand as he took a step forward and banished most of the fog. What he saw caused him to freeze again.

In the middle of the waist deep pool, two seventh year students were embracing, one was a Prefect, the other, was not.

Surprised by the lack of bubbles, Severus could not resist stepping just a bit closer to look at the naked students though the crystal clear water. The girl smiled as she slowly leaned back so that she was partially floating, supported by her legs that were wrapped around the young man's waist. He groaned softly, and hands on the girl's hips pulled her tight against him making her gasp and arch her back a bit more.

She hadn't taken her eyes off of the man standing watching them. And he, needless to say, had not looked away from the pair. "See something you like, Professor?" she asked softly.

Severus shivered in the heat of the room as he watched the young man's hand moved up the girl's side to gently cup one firm breast. "How could he not Hermione? You're beautiful." he said.

She chuckled, "He's staring at you, Harry."

"Really?" Harry said a note of disbelief in his voice as he smiled and squinted up at Severus. He then lifted the female third of the Golden Trio and set her on her feet.

She made a little moue and Severus suddenly realized that the turgid member he could now see between the young man's thighs had just been inside the girl. He almost moaned at the thought.

As Harry emerged from the pool Severus backed away until he was leaning against the door. Hair slicked back by the water and eyes not concealed by the hideous glasses he usually wore, Severus was entranced by the boy's beauty.

Just before Harry was able to touch him, Severus shook himself and snarled, "Potter, stop." He took a couple of deep breaths and growled, "Nothing inappropriate will happen between me and any student in my charge. This I so swore to the Headmaster."

He suddenly turned, wrenched the door open and ran.

As the door swung shut Hermione wrapped her arms around the distraught young man whispering, "Don't worry Harry. We won't be students much longer."

Fin


	66. Purveyors of Pure Passion

Title: Purveyors of Pure Passion

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: PG –Torina Safe

Word Count: 100

Warnings: none

Summary: Severus receives an interesting a package from the twins.

A/N: Written for the 1st anniversary of the Severus *sighs* Yahoo Group. We all agreed this would be a good title. I just had to wait for right thing to attach it to. I do not own anything you may recognize.

**Purveyors of Pure Passion**

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes presents Products for Purveyors of Pure Passion" the package proclaimed.

Severus sighed and raised an eyebrow. This was the first time the twins had asked his opinion on any of their more risqué products. As he debated whether to take it to the lab or the bedroom, Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Wow, the deluxe box? They remembered our anniversary!" Harry enthused as he removed the large box from Severus' hands to read the list of included products. "Oh yes! We got to try these out." He then grabbed Severus' hand and dragged him into their bedroom.


	67. Four Thirty

Four-thirty

By BertaS

Description: The prompt was to write a 26 line drabble where each line starts with a different letter of the alphabet. Bonus points awarded for having the letters in order and not using xylophone or zebra.

Warning: Slash – Bare foot Sev – Torina Safe.

Description: Severus is irritated at his lover's behavior and must receive compensation.

**Four-thirty**

All he wanted was to sleep. But nooo, the brat-that-lived-with-him had to have company. Company, that just had to include, not only multiple Weasleys, but Malfoy as well. Despite this, there had yet to be any dueling. Everyone, surprisingly, seemed to be getting along, but the noise was intolerable.

"Four-thirty," Severus mumbled to himself as he looked at the clock. Getting out of bed he decided to go for shock value and not put any additional clothing on.

He stood in the door to the bedroom in bare feet, green plaid sleep pants and a black tee-shirt with the Slytherin crest and addressed the room in his most deadly Professor voice.

"I have had enough."

Jumping to his feet, Harry rushed to his lover saying, "I'm sorry Severus, I thought I silenced the door."

Kissing in public was not something Severus participated in, but this once, it had the benefit of shocking the interlopers.

Looking embarrassed and exclaiming about the time most of them gathered their things and made a hasty retreat. Moving to say goodnight to those that lingered, Harry quickly shooed the last of his guests out the door.

"Now," Harry said as he flowed back into Severus arms, "is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Offering sex, kinky, preferably with Harry bottoming, sex was the best way Harry had found to convince Severus he was sincere in his apology.

Pretending to ponder the question, Severus stalked back to the bed and sat down.

Quietly following him, Harry bit his lip since Severus rarely took long to decide what he wanted.

"Rest," Severus growled as he crawled back under the covers.

"Sleep," he hissed as he arranged himself to do just that.

"Tomorrow," he mumbled, "I will decide how to punish you."

Usually Harry would have protested waiting, but he realized how tired Severus was and snuggling close he too slipped quickly into sleep.

Very late the next morning Harry woke with Severus pressed tightly against his back, erection sliding against his behind. Wiggling his encouragement Harry hummed his approval.

"Xetherax," Harry mumbled and their night cloths were suddenly gone, he would thank the twins for teaching him that spell. Yet again the side effect of the spell was a bit annoying.

Zither music began to play as their cloths reappeared on the floor causing Severus to groan in slight irritation, not that it stopped him from what he was doing.


	68. All Hallows Eve

Title: All Hallows Eve

Author: BertaS

Date Written: Oct. 2012

Pairing: Severus / Myrtle

Rating: NC-17 to be safe

Word Count: 400

Summary: Severus has an unexpected visitor to his chambers on All Hallows Eve.

Warnings: Chan, maybe? I'm thinking Myrtle is 15 (towards the end of her 4th year when she was killed) but she is also 70ish right? Possibly dub-con, sort'a but not really. I thought it might be Necrophilia but my son insists it would be Ectophillia instead.

A/N: Okay, Roo asked for zombi!porn, this is as close as I can get. Although I'm not sure it's all that pornish.

Disclaimer: Insert cool non-litigation charm here.

**All Hallows Eve**

Near midnight, Severus lay on his bed, naked, eyes closed, trying to release some stress and tension. As he stroked himself slowly a shiver ran down his spine and a feeling of being watched washed over him. He was sitting up with his wand pointed almost before he opened his eyes. Severus growled, "What the hell are you doing here?" He sank back leaning on his elbow, wand resting on his thigh as he relaxed, knowing she was no threat.

The young ghost pouted slightly as she answered, "I was just passing through on my way back from Nick's Death Day party when I noticed what you were doing." She floated closer, reaching out with one hand trailing it over his chest, not touching but close enough to feel his furnace like heat. "It's not like I ever get to do more than watch." She giggled softly.

Severus shivered and gasp slightly as his nipple contracted from the chill hand passing over it. He snarled something in Latin as he grabbed the hand that hovered over his chest.

She was shocked to suddenly be jerked onto the bed and to feel his weight settle over her. His knee was quickly inserted between her legs as he pulled at her clothing. She managed to whisper, "How?" as her hands ran over his arms and back. Reveling in the feel of the solid flesh and muscles under her hands.

He lifted his head to stare into her face, his expression shocked as he realized what he was doing and had just done.

Staring into his eyes the now solid ghost whispered, "Is this, Necromancy? Black magic?" She seemed more curious than frightened although the fear was clearly apparent.

Severus shook his head before answering, "No. Just, a bit dark. The spell lasts but one hour and can only be performed on this night." His hands, like hers, had not ceased their exploration. They were however much gentler, less demanding.

She arched up into him as her foot slid up the back of his leg and she groaned, "It's so good to feel again." She writhed under him pulling a groan from him as well. "Please Headmaster, make me feel more." She moaned as she was grinding herself against his thigh.

Severus almost grinned as he acquiesced to her requested. And on that Halloween night, she would truly earn the name Moaning Myrtle.

The End


	69. Coffee

Title: Coffee

Author: BertaS

Date Written: 8/25/12

Pairing: Severus

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Warnings: Roo better run.

Summary: For changing the Coffee!Kink idea in mid shower, this is Roo's punishment.

Disclaimer: This is Roo's fault. *grin* Love you my Dear *hug*

**Coffee**

Severus, dressed only in a low slung pair of sleep pants, stumbled into the lounge and over to the bar/refreshment area. After searching around for a few minutes he turned searching the rest of the room with his eyes.

He glared at several of the groups of women scattered around in various states of dishevelment. He wasn't sure why they would do this to him, not after what they had just subjected him to.

Eventually he focused on the small but noisy group around the naughty sofa.

"There is no coffee." He hissed. "Why, Miss Roozetter, is there no coffee?"


	70. My Favorite

Title: My favorite

Author: BertaS

Date Written: 3/6/2010

Pairing: Severus and Harry

Rating: G

Word Count: 239

Warnings: Epilog compliant but with Severus alive and Harry Divorced.

Summary: Harry hears something surprising.

A/N: Written for LovetoSeverus, FaeryQueen, and Dr. Suess' birthday's. I own nothing you recognize. Beta read by my wonderful daughter Sissy.

**My Favorite**

The children had asked quite politely to be allowed to have their own space for the duration of the party. Harry had agreed as the older children were certainly mature enough to insure the good behavior of the youngsters. Harry and the other adults had, in light of the pouring rain, allowed them to use the library for their own party.

As Harry walked through the house to the retrieve additional drinks for his guests he was surprised to hear, not the children, but the voice of Severus Snape. Since his break-up with the children's mother he had been seeing more and more of the acerbic man. He stopped to listen, but could only hear the quiet voice not the words.

Harry was not sure want to make of this and was about to open the door when the children whooped and shouted before he heard the unmistakable voice of his ten year old daughter saying, "This one was always my favorite. Will please you read it next, Uncle Severus?"

Harry couldn't help smiling at the words he could now hear in his mind when the rich velvet voice started reading again. Severus' tone changing, as though he were talking, arguing with himself. One moment lilting in cajoling enticement to the eat green eggs and ham, the next switching to sneering contempt and denial of any wish to acquiesce to the indomitable will of Sam I am.

BertaS


	71. Like the Eskimos

Title: Like The Eskimos

Author: BertaS

Date Written: July 2012

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: PG

Word Count: 1,000ish

Warnings: Slashy Over-Tones - Pre Slash Maybe - Fluff and Nonsense

Summary: Lost in a snow storm, Harry and Severus have to figure out how to survive together.

A/N: Just a little slice of life with very little plot. We don't know where they have been or why they needed to go out in the storm, nor will we find out what happened on their return to the castle.

Disclaimer: Still haven't made a list of cool disclaimers. I own nothing you recognize.

**Like The Eskimos**

Severus shivered as he waded through the thigh deep snow. He was so cold he couldn't think where he was supposed to be going or why it was so important to get there. He was startled to have an arm wrapped around his waist dragging him to a full stop.

Severus looked around, not that he could see more than about two feet in any direction. He blinked at the person holding him. "P… Potter?" he said through chattering teeth and nearly blue lips.

"Yeah, come on. We have to get into some kind of shelter." The young man yelled over the howling wind. Harry had to nearly drag the Potions Master toward the small clump of trees he had spotted a few moments earlier.

They fell and it jarred Severus to coherency. "Potter," Severus shouted, "We have to find shelter." He briefly thought of renewing the warming charms on his clothing but was unable to follow through on the thought as he was distracted by Harry's answer.

"I know." Harry said sitting up on his knees as he pulled his wand out and cast a spell that all Hogwarts students learn by their third year, although it is not on the curriculum. The _Snow Fort _spell is only taught on the field of snowball battle.

Harry did the spell twice more making walls of snow in a roughly eight foot circle and a little over five feet high, which cut off most of the blowing wind. If he had been trying Harry could have managed the crenellated teeth for the top of the wall but decided on the extra height instead.

Severus shook his head and said, "It won't work Potter. We are going to freeze to death if we stay here. There is no way to get dry or heat the area." He sighed deeply. "And the temperature is dropping too fast."

Harry looked around the small enclosure and picked at the leaves frozen to the ground that had been exposed by the building of the fort. "It works for the Eskimos." he protested.

Severus snorted, "They have furs to insulate their igloos which have roofs and they build fires."

Harry looked up at the darkening sky or more precisely at the snow blowing horizontally past the top of the walls he had built. Sighing he slumped to sit and rest for a moment, only to yelp and have to pull a stick from under his bum. He looked at the stick dully before jumping to his feet and pointing his wand in the direction of the trees he knew were there but could no longer see, he shouted, "Accio fire wood! Accio deadwood!" As the dead sticks and limbs flew to him he directed them to stack themselves neatly against one section of the wall.

A large piece of bark landed next to where Severus sat watching the young man. He didn't really feel cold anymore and wasn't able to hold a thought for more than a few seconds. Severus realized he must have drifted off for a moment when he noticed the fire was lit.

"P… P… Potter," he shakily held up the almost square piece of bark. "It's a roof." He was shivering so hard he could barely hold the bark.

Harry smiled. "Brilliant!" He had to take his glove off to do the finer wand work of transfiguration. When he started to put the glove back on he noticed what it was lined with. He looked at his former Professor who seemed to have passed out and smiled again.

Severus didn't remember going to sleep, but he woke warm with the incredibly sensual feel of fur against his bare skin. He shifted slightly and realized his arms were full of an equally naked body. Then he was looking into the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen.

"Mmm…" Harry mumbled as he snuggled a little closer to Severus. "Morning."

Severus attempted to pull away as he tried to determine how he had gotten into this situation. "Mister Potter, this is… I mean… I'm… you're… We didn't, DO anything. Did we?" he asked, voice full of shock and considerably higher pitched than his normal chocolate purr. It was clear he was extremely uncomfortable with the idea even if Harry was no longer his student.

"Well, no. Um… Do you think we should?" Harry asked with a decidedly mischievous glint in his eye despite the extremely innocent look on his face.

"No!" Severus nearly shouted as he tried to crawl out of the nest of fur.

Harry grabbed onto him. "Snape, calm down. Gha! You're letting in the cold." Harry couldn't help laughing. "I had to get you… us warm. We're just sharing body heat. You know, like the Eskimos. Now lay still."

Severus looked around as he settled back and tried to get his breathing and heart rate back to normal. About two thirds of the enclosure was lined with sheep skin, the rest was stacked with firewood. Their clothing appeared to be hanging from pegs sunk into the wall. A small fire flickered between the wood and where they were snuggled together in a nest of black fur, which was laying on a white sheep skin ground cloth that was keeping out the cold of the frozen earth.

Severus sighed. "Where are we Potter?" he asked slowly as he pondered his chances of getting any coffee this morning.

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "I'm really not sure. We could be twenty feet from the front door of the castle and we wouldn't have seen it last night." He shrugged. "I think we're probably closer to the forest though."

Severus hummed as he nodded. "Yes, but where did all this come from? We weren't carrying any furs." He pulled the one covering them more firmly in place and snorted. "At least, I wasn't." He decided coffee was most likely not on the menu this morning. Breakfast would probably consist of the lone Chocolate Frog he had in his pocket.

Harry grinned. "Yes you were. You had on fur trimmed gloves. Mine were lined with fleece."

The End


	72. Awakening

**Title**: Awakening

**Author**: BertaS

**Date Written**: Jan. 2012

**Pairing**: Severus / Harry

**Rating**: PG

**Word Count:** 1018

**Warnings**: Fluff and nonsense / Epilogue Compliant

**Summary**: Severus wakes up when he had no right to expect to do so. Written for the Reviving Severus Mini Challenge at Severus Sighs Yahoo group and Insane Journal.

**A/N:** Well this isn't the story I thought I would write when I originally had this thought for an Albus Severus saves Snape/time travel/Polyjuice/Draught of the Living Death story, but I write what and when the muse allows.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognize I most likely stole. And yes, that line is from The Wizard of Oz.

**Awakening**

I became aware of sounds first. Then the smells, almost like the hospital wing, invaded my senses. I tried to move only to realize that I did not yet have any control of my muscles. I must have made a noise as I felt the bed move, dipping as someone sat on the edge.

Wait, bed? The last I remembered, I was on the floor of the shack, paralyzed by Nagini's poison and bleeding out. Dying in the last place on earth I wanted to be. Was I dead then? I did not seem to be in any pain.

The last time I closed my eyes I had assumed I would not be opening them again, but open them I did. Open them to look into the same brilliant green eyes I had closed them to.

I breathed out the word, "Potter?" – I knew it was him, but he looked different. I could not place how though. I let out a deep breath, asking, "How?"

Potter reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from my face and smiled. "Welcome back, Professor. Try not to talk too much yet." He turned and called softly, "He's awake."

When Potter looked back at me still smiling he said, "I'll quickly give you the super condensed version. Okay?"

I found myself nodding although I suspected that when he was done I would have more questions than I had started with.

"My son Al, Hermione and Ron's daughter Rose, and an experimental time turner in potions class." I raised my eyebrow and he expanded that by saying, "They had a bit of an accident. When they realized _when_ they were, they decided to make some changes within what they knew we all remembered. They found you just after Ron, Hermione and I left; fed you Blood Replenishing and Healing potions. Polyjuiced a Deatheater they found just outside the shack into you. Fed you the Draught of the Living Death and hid you in the Chamber of Secrets." He laughed slightly and continued, "The time turner was charmed, after one hour for each turn it would return anyone it 'turned' back to the same place they left from, with only thirty seconds real-time having elapsed."

He helped me lift my head to drink some water. "The accident was two weeks ago. We retrieve you shortly after." He glanced up and nodded at someone who was standing across the bed from him. "Tracy finished putting you back together. And we gave you the antidote for the Draught to revive you this morning."

I was right, I now had more questions. I started to ask, "How long…" shook my head, no, there were more important considerations, "The Dark Lord?"

Potter grinned, "Not only merely dead, but truly most sincerely dead."

I snorted and was surprised when he took hold of my hand, lifting and turning it so I could see my forearm. My arm was clean, there was no Mark. I let out a deep sigh and relaxed into the pillows.

The woman chuckled as she waved her wand over me and said, "Welcome back Professor. How do you feel?"

I actually looked at her closely for the first time. She was familiar. I frowned slightly. "Davis?" I asked. When she nodded I shrugged a little and answered her question. "I am not in pain. A bit confused. You," I moved my hand to indicate both of them, "look different."

Potter chuckled, "Well, we are a little older than you are now."

"I beg your pardon?" I was annoyed by that statement as there was no way it could possibly be true. I was twenty years their senior.

"Harry." Davis chided. "It's been more than a couple of years and the Draught, as I'm sure you know Professor, puts you in stasis." She shrugged a little. "Suspended animation, if you wish. You didn't age, but we did." She turned toward the door. "Oh dear, I apparently have another patient. I'll see about getting you both some lunch and see you in a bit, Professor."

I closed my eyes, sighing heavily as she left. "I will need to know how long, if I am to have any semblance of a life now, Potter."

Potter sighed. "It's been almost twenty five years, Sir. Hermione and a few others are working on a summary of everything you will need to know, all the important potion breakthroughs, current event and political news, who's who and where to find them." He gave a little chuckle. "Knowing her team, it will probably have incriminating dirt on at least half of them."

I snorted. "I'm tired Potter. I believe I need to rest."

Potter smiled as he leaned toward me adjusting the blankets over my chest. "Okay, but…" He laid his hand on my cheek. "Before you do, I have something of yours that I need to return." His forehead came to rest against mine and he murmured something that, even as close as I was, I could not understand. I felt something pressing against my mind, something familiar. I gasp as I recognized my own memories. With them came the other man's thoughts of respect and something almost like love. And the idea that Potter had kept the memories in the safest place he could think of, he had kept them in his own mind for all that time.

When Potter pulled away it was only a few inches. He smiled before dipping his head a second time. I could not help the small startled noise I made when his lips met mine. The kiss was too soft and brief for my liking.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." Potter said with a smile as he pulled back still stroking my cheek with his fingers. "And I'll understand if the first time you get your hands on a wand, you want to hex me."

The only reaction I could think of was to lift my hand and cup the back of the brat's head as I pulled him down for a second, longer, much more satisfying kiss.

The End


End file.
